Imprinted to be Yours
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: It's Ness's first date & Jacob has been asked to watch out for her. When things turn bad, Jake steps in & it's only then Ness tells him how she feels. Is this the start of their life together or something different? Contest Entry **Mature Lemon Content**
1. Birthday Girl

Written for a Stephenie Meyer facebook fan page, for the competition Imprinted. Came in at first place.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how fast the years had gone by. Before I knew it, it was Renesmee's fifth birthday and she was going to school like any other ten year old she looked like. And then just last year she finished high school and was starting college in Seattle at seventeen. Ness always came home on the weekends and through the holidays, so it wasn't like we didn't see her anymore just because of college, which I was glad about. I always missed her greatly if I didn't see her even for a couple of days. She hadn't aged as quickly as we first thought she would, which helped greatly with the Cullens' trying their best to give her a normal human life.<p>

Ness and I had always been close, like brother and sister, but that never seemed to change . . . for her. For me it was different. I started to fall in love with her when she was around twelve – in human years of course – but I was sure she didn't feel the same way, which kind of hurt. But I wanted her to be happy, and I didn't care who she chose in the end, I just wanted her to be happy and have a happy life. That was the whole reason behind my not pushing the issue any farther.

Though, it wasn't until tonight she had ever gone on a date with someone. It was her eighteenth birthday and some guy from her college was taking her out to one of the Seattle clubs. I didn't like the idea of her going clubbing, but I disliked the guy even more. There was just something I didn't like about him, about Alex. He seemed nice enough though.

I sat on Renesmee's bed watching as she did her makeup to go out with him. She was beautiful, I had to say it. Her hair was done up with tight curls of her dark brown hair hanging down from her pony tail. Her light pink eye shadow glistened in the light of the room and her light pink, full lips completed her look. She wore a golden sequin backless dress and golden high heels. Alice had taught Ness to always dress nicely and showy without being over the top like most teenage girls her age. I watched as she put on the necklace I had bought her for her birthday - her birthstone in a shape of a wolf.

Of course, with my being a Cullen's watch dog – as Paul puts it – I came to keep an eye on Renesmee as well as spend time with her while she was around her little apartment for her birthday. I often hung out with Ness in Seattle, so she wasn't really suspicious to seeing me here, especially tonight.

The Cullens' as of late, let Ness go out on her own and allowed her to look after herself, but tonight, Edward wanted me to keep an eye out for her, with it being her eighteenth birthday. He knew just how wild the teens of this century could get when turning eighteen. She was all grown up, but she was still daddies little girl. I couldn't blame him for thinking of her like that either. With or without Edward telling me to watch out for her tonight, I still would have still been doing so.

"So, how do I look Jacob?" she asked with excitement, after putting on a little mascara and golden eyeliner. She really didn't need any make up. She was perfect without it all.

I smiled up at her and stepped closer. "Perfect, as always Ness," I whispered, looking down into her eyes. Within that moment I hadn't ever felt so in love with her before. So connected to her, like I could read everything she was feeling and thinking.

A sudden sound of a car tooting outside broke me from the dazed state I had been in while staring into her perfect chocolate eyes. Ness stepped outside and onto the balcony, looking down to the street she said excitedly, "He's here!" I smiled half-heartedly with seeing her so excited. She ran back over to my side and kissed me on the cheek like always.

She then ran to the doorway of her bedroom, then stopped and turned around to face me again. "Are you going to be okay here? Do you want to come too, Jacob?" she asked softly and sweetly. I smiled and sat back on her bed. "No, I'll be fine. I won't rain on your parade. You know me Ness. I'll watch the game, have a few friends over . . . have an open house party," I teased. She giggled with hearing what I had said. I could have sworn I saw her blushing in the cheeks now. Or was that just more makeup?

"Be good," she smiled and left quickly. Soon after that, I heard Alex's car leave as I stood out on the balcony, looking out to the horizon of the sun setting quickly.

It was an oddly warm autumn night and the breeze blew nicely around me. I sighed, knowing what I had to do now. I hated spying on her, but I had the orders . . . – so much for _me_ being the Alpha! But I wanted to keep her safe and sound. I shook my head and went back inside and into my room. With grabbing a hooded jacket and my glasses, I headed out the door and went down to the club I knew Ness and Alex were at. She hadn't stopped speaking about this day for the past month to me, so it wasn't hard to find.

Before I stepped inside, I pulled the jacket and its hood over my head and put on my glasses so no one would recognize me – Edward's idea of course . . . The lights of the club flashed all the colours under the rainbow around the huge room. The music was loud and electric. I thought I could feel each and every beat of Pitbull's song, Hey Baby. _The perfect party and club music_, I thought as I headed into the darkened part of the club. I leaned up against the wall in the corner and looked upon each and face until I found Ness and Alex with a couple of Ness's friends. That was reassuring. At least there were a couple of Ness's friends around to watch out for her too.

I bit my lip, watching them dancing and having fun. I enjoyed the sound of the music, but it was stopping me from hearing what Alex was saying to Ness, which annoyed me a little. With not being able to hear what he was saying, I watched Ness's face.

At times she would light up and smile widely, others she would burst out laughing, but once I actually saw fear come to her face. There had been only once I saw fear come to Nessie's face and that was the day the Volturi came.

The very instant I saw the fear come to Ness's face, my inner wolf was threatening to come fourth. I could tell it was warning me, but still I watched closely to what Ness's expression was and how Alex was looking at her. I growled at a cocky smirk he gave her. I knew what he was planning. It was written out in his face.

I was about to step forward when I saw one of Ness's friends from college, Jen, walking up to me. How did she know I was here? Of course she knew, she always found me before anyone else, even Renesmee. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn she was a vampire. She was just as observant as one and just as pretty too with long bronze, wavy hair and tall as a supermodel with the looks to be one in her red-orange dress.

She stepped up to me and stayed in the darker part of the corner next to me. I took my glasses off to speak with her. "What's going on?" I whispered. I noticed she was biting her lower lip before looking up to me. "I think you better step in Jake," she answered. "Alex has a known reputation of being a womaniser. " That was all I needed to hear to confirm what I had thought all along. I knew I didn't like him!

"Thanks Jen," I murmured and walked towards them while pushing the hood off of my head and unzipped the front. Damn I hated jackets!

Neither Ness nor Alex had noticed me yet. Ness stood to her feet calmly just as Alex took her wrist. She glared back at him and said something I couldn't pick up on because of the music, and then yanked her wrist back from him. "Leave me alone Alex," I heard her shout with a threatening tone. Her gaze then went to me as I got to her side.

"Jake," she murmured, only loud enough for me to hear. She looked relieved to see me. Her body language spoke clearly to me. I could sense she had been worried until she had seen me.

"Ren, come on. Don't be that way baby," Alex said in a begging tone. All too well, I knew _that_ tone. The tone which tried to tried to make someone like Ness feel bad and given into whatever he wanted of her.

It took everything in me to keep my voice level when I looked back to him to speak. "She said leave her alone," I half growled in my Alpha tone, making him sit back in his seat with a slight amount of fear coming over him. Ness looked up to me, slightly worried with thinking I was losing it, but I was perfectly under control. "Come on," I whispered and wrapped my arm around her waist while walking for the exit.

I was so glad once we got outside. It was far too hot in that club. I quickly took off my jacket and hung it over the side of my arm. The breeze was cooler now to how it had been. I was grateful for that.

I looked up to Ness, slowly walking away from me, down the footpath and into the direction of her apartment. I ran up to her and touched the side of her shoulder with remembering everything which had happened in there.

"Hey, what do you think you were doing with him Ness?" I asked softly, looking into her eyes and wanting to the truth of what she had been thinking. She had to have known better than that. "Didn't you know he had a bad rep of being a womaniser?"

She shook her head and nodded without saying a word. "I just wanted someone to love me," she whispered weakly as a tear streamed down the side of her face and her gaze slipped from mine. I touched her chin, making her look up to me. I smiled, looking deep into her eyes. "I love _you_. I'm in love with you Ness," I whispered softly. I should have said it sooner. I knew I should have now.

Her eyes went slightly wide with hearing me. "Y-you do?" she stuttered. "I love you too Jacob. I always have."

That was all I needed to hear. My arms wrapped around her waist, bringer her closer to me as her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips touched mine in a gentle but passionate kiss. I knew I would be in huge trouble later with Edward for kissing her like I had, but I didn't care. I had waited so long to kiss her like that. She was finally mine. All mine.


	2. True Love

This fic was only meant to be a one shot, but I got so many comments on the fan page, saying I had to write more, I couldn't refuse. So here is the second chapter guys.

Enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me! Keep them coming in! :D - Sky

* * *

><p>As I slowly awoke, everything from yesterday started flashing before my eyes, and causing my heart to race in excitement and shock. So much had happened in less than twenty-four hours and I couldn't believe any of it. I was in denial it was all real. It felt like some great dream, a dream with so much detail and emotion in it, it had to be real. That <em>was<em> the only thing which made me realize it had all happened.

I yawned silently with hearing the rain falling outside and skimmed my fingers down, along Ness's arm. I felt her turn into my side more and her arm wrapping around my waist. I smiled with feeling her beside me. Nothing within my life I had felt before summed up to how I was feeling in that moment. Things hadn't ever felt so right in my life before. Things _were_ perfect and that was how I wanted them to stay.

I suddenly felt her gaze upon me. My eyes opened as I looked down to her leaning on my chest looking up to me while smiling brightly like I hadn't ever seen before. That smile, was _my_ smile. The smile I felt so in love with. The one I had been waiting to see for so many years. The one I had finally gotten to see. I didn't know how I had lived without it for this long. I never wanted to not see it again. It was so confusing, even to me, but somehow her smile made me feel like it was the sun of my day. It felt so weird, but it was all too true.

"Morning," she whispered ever so softly and leaned up to kiss me.

"Morning," I murmured huskily, as her lips touched mine softly. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my arms wrapped around her waist. Her lips were so soft and warm, and whenever we kissed, it was like I could read everything about her. Every past memory we had together, every emotion I ever saw from her and her every thought. I could hear her heartbeat racing slightly as she kissed me. Her lip trembled slightly under mine. I smiled, pulling back just enough so I could look into her beautiful chocolate eyes. My hand ran up her back and slowly went back down as she stared me back in the eye.

It was the sudden sound of Ness's phone ringing which broke us both of the dazed state we had both fallen into because of each other. I half jumped at the sound which had startled me. Ness ran over to where her phone was on her dressing table and picked it up on the last ring – much to my disappointment. I sat up in her bed, watching her as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ness, you're mum and I were just starting to wonder if you are still coming home today?"_ Alice's voice chimed over the phone.

I flopped back against the mattress, annoyed with myself that I had completely forgotten about the Cullen's plans for today. The plan was, if Ness went out with Alex on her birthday, the very next day – being today – she would be home to celebrate with her family. And of course, Alice had gone all out for the occasion, which Ness didn't even know about. Sure she knew about being home with her family and all, but she didn't know about Alice's small party idea. I didn't know what exactly Alice was up to, though I could easily guess with knowing just how out there Alice could be with celebrations.

Even with my eyes fixed on the white ceiling above her bed, I could feel her eyes were on me in question. I nodded my answer without speaking; knowing Alice would hear me. Out of all the crazy things the Cullens' got me to do and the things they let me do, _one_ of their rules were that I wasn't allowed to be in Ness's bedroom alone, though Ness and I often broke that rule. Not once yet had I been caught and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"Yeah, I am. Of course I am Alice," she giggled sweetly.

"_Well, you better get that butt of yours home Ness, it's almost midday." _

My eyes went wide at hearing that. I hadn't realized how late it was or how late we had slept into. I guess between Ness doing late nights with studying and I staying out late on patrol, it had all caught up with us – not that I minded at all. It was nice to have a break away from the pack and to spend some time with Ness for once. Don't get me wrong, I love the pack and my father and my sister, but I just wanted more time with Ness, without her family being around and eaves dropping on us, along with the pack too.

"Sure Alice. We'll be home soon. Just packing and all, you know how it is," Ness giggled again with a smile. I could tell she was trying to hide her shock of what time it was too. I quietly stood to my feet and walked into my room to start packing. I heard Ness saying her goodbyes to Alice and then her smooth skinned arms wrapping around my naked torso all too quickly. The sudden contact of her skin almost sent goose bumps forming over my body as I packed my backpack on my bed.

I turned around quickly and smiled down on her. Reaching up on her tippy toes, her lips touched mine once more, before I softly pushed her away from me, breaking our kiss. I saw the confused look come over her face before I started explaining. "They'll get suspicious if we take too long," I murmured.

A pout came to her lips before a sigh. Just as she was about to pull away, I grabbed her arm softly in my hand and pulled her back to me and kissed her more passionately than last night at the Club. She giggled as she pulled away from me, looking at me with a bright smirk on her lips and _that_ look in her eye while heading back to her room to pack also. I turned back around to my bed again and started to pack again. I shook my head at the look she had given me. _If she only knew_, I thought while picking up one of my tee shirts from the bed. It didn't take long before I had my cloths all packed up and ready to go.

I flung my backpack over my shoulder and headed towards Ness's room. I saw her dressed in jeans and just a white tank top with silver studs around the neckline and with her backpack hanging over her shoulder too. Her shoes were black and had a high heel. Even in such simple clothing, she looked so sweet and beautiful. Her hair hung so nicely around her face and over her shoulders. She looked up to me from staring down at her shoes. A smile came to her face and then she ran over to me quickly in human pace.

In her heels, she was my height. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she kissed me again. I found her hand and stared into her eyes while smiling. Ness was five-foot-six, almost tall enough to be a supermodel, but she had no interest in that subject of work. Ness wanted to be a jewellery designer or fashion designer if she could. If she wanted, she could already be one. The Cullens' had more than enough contacts for her to get into that line of work if she wanted it sooner than later. But, of course, Ness wanted to do it the fair way.

"Do we have to go home?" she pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle. Never before had she _not_ wanted to go home before. She always missed me or her family when she was away from us, but that all seemed to have changed now. I couldn't get over how ironic that was. One thing had changed between us and it seemed to have changed everything else along with it.

"Of course we do. Or I'll get into trouble with your family, and you'll get into trouble with the pack," I murmured. She pretended to sigh and then smiled. "Alright, let's go then," she sighed again and gripped my hand.

Never before had I enjoyed driving back home so much. But I knew what had made the difference between driving home this time to every other time. It was Ness, of course. The whole time I drove us back home, she was leaning into my side the whole time I drove in my new Audi she had brought me for my birthday. It was a brilliant bright orange. The entire pack was totally jealous of me when they all found out. I loved driving my car, but when it came to the driveway of the Cullen's, I wished I didn't have to stop. I was enjoying my time with Ness alone.

As I put on the break and turned off the engine, I felt Ness's emotions change suddenly to nervousness. I looked to her with worry. "What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"What will my father think of us sleeping together if he finds out?" she asked in a worried tone.

I rolled my eyes with a smile while shaking my head. All that worry for nothing... "Why would he worry or be annoyed about it? We were _just_ sleeping Ness. It's nothing different from what he did with your mother before they were married."

I got out of my car and the cooler breeze of Forks met my skin. It was amazing how much difference between Seattle's weather to Forks could be on some days. At times I was glad I was a werewolf and didn't have to worry about having to adjust to the temperatures of the different climates like humans.

I heard Ness closing the car door as she got out and looked over my shoulder to her and saw her biting down on her lower lip. "But Grandpa Charlie didn't know about it, did he?"

"I don't think so," I answered lowly. I was starting to get her train of thought. Charlie would more than likely freak if he knew about Edward spending the nights with Bella, or even the time I went into her room through the window to apologize for the way I had acted when I had first phased.

"Maybe . . . we should try and keep it quiet," she suggested, coming over to my side. I smiled down on her and nodded. "Stop thinking then."

A bright smile came to her face then. "Oh, I am the best at that," she grinned.

My arm wrapped around her shoulders as we walked up to the house slowly. "Oh, I know that Ness," I smiled and grinned. "I've learnt from the best."

She sighed playfully and teasingly. "And yet you _still_ can't hide most of your thoughts from my father. Can't say I didn't try now, can I?"

I laughed. It was true. I still couldn't hide most of my thoughts from Edward. If it was about Nessie or my car she had brought me, I just start thinking about them without even realizing until I heard Edward groaning or sensed when he was about to hit me over the head.

As we walked up to the house, I held Ness's hand tighter with knowing what Alice had wanted me to do before we entered the house. "Close your eyes," I said to her softly.

She looked to me in shock, like something bad was going to happen. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Just do it Ness." When her eyes finally closed, I placed my free hand over her eyes, making sure she couldn't peak. Alice came to the door and opened it silently as I walked Ness inside. The whole time I walked her inside, I kept my eyes on her and made sure she didn't trip, until Alice nodded at me and took my hand away.

"Open Nessie," she said in a chimed tone of voice. I looked up the second Ness did and we both gasped at the amazing sight before our eyes. I hadn't seen anything like it before, and by the way Ness was looking and acting, neither had she.


	3. Party

The house had been fully done over in bright red on the walls. It looked like the house had been repainted just for Ness's birthday and by the way it smelt, it only reassured by theory. Candles were everywhere – on the tables, leading up to the stairs, around the walls and any other flat surface. Around the candles were dried out red rose petals and coloured streamers. There were even streamers hanging from the ceiling and the railing of the stairs, leading upstairs. Also standing on the stairs was the rest of the Cullen family.

"Happy birthday!" Alice smiled and hugged Renesmee who was still star struck while taking in the whole scene around her. I had to say the whole house was pretty impressive, with being it was only two days ago I had been here. But then I also knew how Alice could be with parties and celebrations.

"Oh my god, this is amazing Alice! Thank you!" Ness gasped with excitement while smiling widely and hugging her aunt tightly. I couldn't help but smile myself with seeing and sensing just how happy she was. At times, I knew Ness tried to cover up her emotions so no one would be able to tell what she was really feeling and be hurt. Usually I could tell when she was doing it, because her emotions were mixed and were conflicting each other, but this time, I could see and sense she wasn't doing such a thing. I loved nothing more than to see her so happy.

I looked from Ness to the rest of her family walking down the stairs at human pace to greet her. Each of them hugged her and wished her a happy birthday. Bella was the first of them, and as she stood back to let her husband wish Ness a happy birthday, I smiled at her and held her gaze apparently too long for Edward's liking. He hissed at me too low for Ness to hear. I rolled my eyes at him and thought, "_Get over it."_ I guessed Bella must have been able to read my express of what my reaction was to him, as she giggled while staring at me.

Things between Bella and Edward and I had really changed over the last eighteen years. Of course with Edward knowing I knew Ness was maturing, he kept his watch on me and my thoughts, and for some reason he really didn't trust me like he had when Ness was little, though I really didn't care what he thought. But at times he had learnt to trust me with I being Ness's best friend and the only one she told _everything_ to. I got the feeling he thought I was going to push Ness into things too quickly if she ever started to love me back. But I wasn't going to rush into anything with Ness. I would take things at her pace, quick or slow. I was in no rush to take things to the next level. We had forever together after all. There was no need to rush things.

And then with Bella and me, I wasn't too sure what to think really. I still loved her like I had after I knew Ness was my imprint – like family – but over time, and over these past few years, it was a love which felt like it was on the border line of becoming something more, and it really didn't help anything when I sensed she felt the same way. It seemed to be she had gotten closer to me over the years with hanging around for Ness. But, I really didn't want to go back to the life we had before Ness – with her torn between Edward and I, and me still loving her. I had my true love, my imprint and I that was all I needed. I hoped. . . Though I no longer thought of Bella like I used to, I thought of her as a friend, like I would think of Embry and Quil. That was it.

Alice took Ness's hand abruptly after everyone had wished her a happy birthday and pulled her over to the cream couch in the Cullen's living room to sit her down. Quickly Alice ran over to a small pile of presents on a little brown table next to the couch. "Here, open mine and Rosalie's first," Alice smiled brightly in excitement. Anyone who didn't know Alice would swear it was her birthday party and birthday. She seemed to be having just as much, if not more fun than Ness. Bella had told me Alice had always been like this. I thought arranging parties would get boring after a while for a vampire, but then, how could it when a vampire could do endless things, like climbing up a tree to decorate it – yeah, Bella had told me about her eighteenth party Alice had thrown. I was pretty sure Alice would have decorated the trees as well as the house for Ness, if it wasn't a surprise birthday party and if we were coming home at dark.

Ness smiled widely as she was handed Rosalie and Alice's present in a pink wrapped box. She shook it softly and then looked up to Alice and Rose with a wide grin before she started to open it. "Oh Alice, Rosalie, that's so beautiful, thank you so much!" she gasped at the silver sequined, night silk dress while taking it out of the box and then stood up to hug her aunts.

Jasper and Emmett then walked up to her slowly while grinning. I looked to Emmett from the corner of my eye while smiling crookedly with knowing just by the look on his face he really had something planned up his sleeves. I then saw a little red box in his hand as he held it behind his back. Ness eyed him suspiciously with knowing just how playful and teasing he could be. She then looked to Jasper in wonder of what was going on. Emmett pulled his hand from behind his back and handed the little parcel to her. "Happy birthday Ness," he grinned.

"It's from the both of us," Jasper added with a smile and then looked over his shoulder to me. "And Jacob of course," he said after a moment. _So that's what it is_, I thought while grinning and walking over to the side of the couch where Nessie stared up at me in surprise.

"You've already given me something Jacob," she smiled and took the wolf necklace I had given her into the palm of her hand while it hung from around her neck.

I smiled and shook my head. "This wasn't anything like that Ness. "

"C'mon open it!" Emmett pressed with another grin of anticipation. I couldn't help but laugh slightly as Ness rolled her eyes and giggled.

She looked down to the little box and then started to open it quickly as she could. Under the red paper was a little white box. She looked to the three of us in confusion before taking the top off and holding up keys on a key ring. "Keys?" she asked, looking at us from the corner of her eye with an odd face. I just had to laugh.

"Look out back," I told her as she got up and started to follow us towards the back door as the rest of the Cullen family trailed after us. Both Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of the open door as there in in the doorway, just outside of the house was Ness's new motorbike. It was black with bright pink flames over different parts of the bike. She gasped loudly with seeing it and walked over to its side to get a better look at it.

"Oh my god, this is incredible! Thank you‼" she screeched and hugged all three of us, but it was only me she shared a vision of what she was feeling to. I winked at her as she held my gaze for a second longer and then hugged Jasper and then Emmett.

Emmett chuckled while grinning. "No worries Ness. It's thanks to Jacob you got it burnt pink flames. We ordered it online and it was supposed to be pink, but it turned up red. So, of course we knew the friendly motorbike fixing dog could do something about it, so we called him," he joked. I had to laugh at that. Emmett and I had become good friends over the years. We always did this to each other – teasing, play fights, basically everything two brothers did.

I looked over to Bella and saw her smiling while staring at Ness's bike. "Good work Jacob," she said after noticing I was staring at her.

I smiled. "Thanks Bella."

"What type is it?" Ness then asked and went over to its side again and jumped on the back of it. "Can you teach me to ride it Jacob?" she asked a second later.

"Custom made Harley Davidson," Jasper answered.

"Only the best," Emmett added with crossing his arms.

"Of course I will," I smiled and walked over to her side. "Jump off for a second."

Ness looked up to me then with wonder as I lifted the seat and pulled out a black and pink motorbike helmet – which matched her bike with pink flames going over the helmet – for her to wear. Her face lit up again and screamed an another thank you which was almost too intense for any of our ears to handle. My girl was enthusiastic, I had to say it, and I loved it.

Esme and Carlisle came forward then with smiles on their faces. Esme held a small envelope in her hand as Carlisle stood beside her. "This is a little something for both you and Jacob, Renesmee," he said softly as Esme handed the envelope over to Ness while she sat back in the seat of her bike. She ripped the top of the envelope and took out the two pieces of paper that were inside. I was confused to what they were until Esme started to explain.

"Tickets for the two of to go around Europe together on your bikes," she said, speaking as softly as her husband had. I almost lost all breath from my body when I heard her. I had always wanted to go and see Europe on a motorbike, I just hadn't ever had the money to do so, and now I was going with Ness? How could that get any better!

"Thank you, grandpa, and grandma!" Ness jumped up and hugged them both tightly. They both looked to me leaning against the side of her bike. I was still in shock.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely. "It really means a lot."

"That's no problem Jacob. I'm glad you're both excited," Carlisle said softly again.

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and brought him in front of us. "Our turn!" she said loudly and handed Ness another set of keys, marked Audi. Ness looked down to the key and then looked up to her parents wide eyed. "Are kidding me? You gotta be!" she cried with excitement.

"It's all yours honey," Bella smiled and then looked up to Edward. He smiled and pressed the button on a key he had to open the garage. The door suddenly rolled up and revealed the shiny black car inside with a bright pink ribbon around the middle of it. Ness's hands went to her mouth in shock as she saw it. I thought at one point she was going to faint with how excited she was and with how fast her heart was now racing.

The quiet motor came to life as Alice slowly drove it out of the garage and parked it in the middle of driveway. The sun shone down on the car and made the black shine so brightly it almost hurt my eyes.

It was a pretty sweet car! I loved it, but not anymore than I loved my own. Ness and I had simular taste in cars, but her parents hadn't let her buy any car for herself. When she was old enough, she was given Bella's 'oldish' – it wasn't really that old, but it was to the Cullens' – car to drive to and from Seattle in. It was a nice car too, but it wasn't anything like this one. I was over the moon when she had given me my Audi for my birthday, so I knew just how excited she was.

She starred at it glistening under the sunlight, in shock for a moment and then jumped off of her bike to hug both Edward and Bella tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried over and over again.

"Happy birthday Renesmee," Edward murmured softly with a smile while looking down at her.

Alice got out of the car then and stood at the open door. "Don't just stand there thanking them Ness, come over and check out your car!" she grinned.

Ness giggled with looking over to Alice and then shouted a 'kay' before she ran over to it. As she passed me still leaning against her bike, to my surprise, she grabbed my hand to come with her while still giggling. I smirked at her while trying to keep up with her quick pace.


	4. A Little Trouble

While it was raining heavily outside and when there didn't seem to be any trouble around, both Leah and I decided we would work on some of the cars and motorbikes at the garage we had opened up a few years ago, not too far from First Beach. It had been my idea from when I was little to open up a garage and fix up cars and motorbikes, but it quickly became an even better idea for those of the pack who weren't able to finish high school thanks to the pack duties we were unwillingly forced into when we first phased.

Of course, with I being one of who had phased at sixteen, I was one of those who didn't get to finish school, Leah on the other hand was different. Most of the pack had phased before they had finished high school, so those of them who hadn't, worked here. It didn't take long for word to get out about our new garage – The Black Pack's Garage – and we quickly became the most popular place to get any car, truck, Ute, bike or motorbike fixed around Forks, La Push and even Port Angeles.

With Ness back in Seattle with college and hitting the books again, I thought it would be best if I hung around home for a while and did the much needed work around the place. I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, and I was starting to miss her. Of course, we always talked on the phone every night, but that wasn't the same as seeing each other every day. I really couldn't wait until she finished college so I might have seen her more.

As it was quiet and a rainy day, I got to work on an old motorbike which had come into the garage to be rebuilt as the whole thing was rusting from neglect, nor did it work anymore. If the guy who owned it had looked after it better, the old Harley would have easy been worth around a grand or more. It was a classic and worth even more back in its day. I warned him it wouldn't be a cheap job, but I didn't think it would cost as much as it already had, and I wasn't even near done with it.

Leah sat over across from me while also working on a motorbike, though this one was a little more in the twenty-first century. It was an almost new Kawasaki dirty bike, which had been put through its tracks all too quickly for its age–well that's what I thought anyway. It had to be only a year old if not less by its model and the breaks and tyres were already done on it. I really didn't know how the person who had brought it in to us hadn't had an accident. The bike was in a mess and downright dangerous, even in my eyes, and I could be reckless with my dirt bike as I healed fast.

"Ugh! The tyre won't fit back on!" Leah grumbled as she tried to fit a new rear tyre back on the bike's rim.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder to her. Over the years she and I had become closer with her being in my pack, but the last couple of days she had been driving me crazy with whining! "If it's not fitting on, the rim must be bent out of place too," I murmured, only stating the obvious.

"Well, it wasn't a problem it get off before Jacob."

"That's probably because the tyre was dead flat." I rolled my eyes and set my spanner down beside the Harley and went over to Leah's side to look over the rim where the tyre sat. Sure enough it was bent, and I really didn't see how Leah could not have picked up on that.

"Damn it," she muttered as I looked up to her with risen eye brows. I couldn't help but half scoff and shake my head before getting back to work on the Harley.

From the corner of my eye, my old red rabbit caught my attention in the other room with the other parked cars on either side of it, either ready to be picked up by their own or waiting to be fixed.

I kept my rabbit for driving to work now. It was something I could show our customers that I rebuilt from when I was thirteen to sixteen – without a degree, might I add. . . Yeah, who said you needed school?

A car outside suddenly pulled up which caught my full attention. It was quieter than the usual cars we got. That was an obvious indication to me it was more of an expensive car. I wiped my greasy hands off on a damp rang and ran the back of my hand over my forehead. It was another unseasonably warm day and it wasn't helping me with a temperature of a hundred-and-eight-degrees.

I stood up to see who it was and as I got to the door of the garage, I smiled widely with seeing Ness dressed sexily again in a white tank top, jeans and black shoes with a small heal. It was just like what she had worn the other day, but somehow she was less dressy now and it seemed to be even better. Yeah I know, her clothes really weren't _that_ sexy, but they were sexy to me, even if they weren't revealing.

"Hey Ness," I smiled widely upon the sight of her. "I missed you. I didn't know you were home."

"I missed you too," she smiled, stepping up to the door of the garage and kissing me softly as her hand brushed along collarbone, just as Leah cleared her throat loudly. I looked over my shoulder to her, slightly startled. I had completely forgotten she was behind me. She always did that to me. She always made me forget other people were in the room, and that it wasn't just us.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Leah murmured as she wiped her hands on an old rag and stepped out of the shed. I watched as she got on her old blue dirt bike and drove off into the forest behind the garage. I started to wonder if Leah new her tank top was all oily and greasy from working on the motorbike all day.

Before I could even look at Ness in the eye again, her arms wrapped around my neck tightly as her lips touched mine like I hadn't felt her kiss me before. Her lips moved quickly against mine in such haste. I could even feel her pulse in her lips with how harshly she was kissing me. It was so urgent and yet loving and passionate at the same time. I didn't know such a kiss existed. Her lips parted mine as she suddenly laid down in the backseat of my old rabbit. I hadn't even noticed I'd taken the five steps forward towards my car. I was starting to think how ironic and convenient it was I had left the back door of my car open while fixing the Harley – yes even to a werewolf; the floor isn't too comfortable after a while.

She moaned in my mouth in reaction of my bitting her lower lip softly. Her left arm stayed around my shoulder as her right skimming along my collarbone and over my chest. Even with being only a few degrees lower than my own, Ness's hand felt cold as it pressed against my heart beating quickly. She bit my lower lip and slowly deepened our kiss as her hand skimmed over my abs.

"Hey Jake? Are you around man?" I heard Embry suddenly shout.

I growled, slightly annoyed, Ness giggled at my reaction, making me smile. No matter how old she got, she never lost that inner little kid who always was looking for fun. I broke the kiss to stand up right just as Embry came into the shed with a small kid's dirt bike by his side, which had seen better days by all the mud which was coving it from the handlebars to the tyre.

His eyes set upon us and then to me as he saw Ness sitting up in the backseat of my car. His eye brow raised suspiciously, but before he or I could say anything, I saw a familiar little face pear around the corner of the shed, making me smile with seeing her.

"Hey Luca," I said as a bright smile lit up her face and then ran into my arms.

Luca was Sam's little six year old daughter. She was the cutest, but a total tom boy and complete with an attitude to fit. She loved riding motorbikes through the forests of La Push and Forks, as fast as an adult. She was fearless. She also had an interest in building cars too.

Her skin was a light bronze just like Sam and Emily's, and her hair was jet black and hung to her shoulders with bronze eyes just like her parents. Her smile was always a brilliant white, even with one of her baby teeth missing.

"Embry is being mean again Jakey!" she said while hugging my leg tightly and looking to Embry. I laughed and looked to him rolling his eyes. I looked to Ness still sitting in the back of my car, giggling with seeing how Luca was acting. She was too damn cute not to laugh at – Luca I mean.

I leaned down to her level and wrapped my arms around her. "What's he doing now?" I asked her.

"He won't let me ride my bike!"

"You've got a flat Lucy, you can't ride your bike with a flat," he explained.

Luca placed her hands on her hips with being called Lucy. She hated! She didn't mind her name being a boy's name, it was better than a nancy girl's name, so _Luca_ said herself. She had shocked Sam the first time she had said it, and we all knew where she would know that word from. No other than Paul himself, of course!

"My name is Luca! Not Lucy! L.U.C.A!" she shouted and fought against my hold around her to get down. I fought against a smirk coming to my face as she walked up to Embry, still with her hands on her hips. "Lucy is a nancy name, like Embry is," she said like it was a matter of fact. I and Ness couldn't help but burst out laughing as Embry's jaw hung open, dumbfounded by the words of a six year old.

"Now, now Luca, what has daddy said about using that word?" I said, sitting on the floor beside her.

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "I know, don't use it. But Jakey, Paul does. He said its fine, as long as it is the truth."

"Paul is a big boy. He can. Sweet and cute kids like you shouldn't."

"I am not cute or sweet!" she shouted, turning on me now.

Damn it, I should have known better than to say that. Luca may have been sweet and cute, but she could make anyone scared of her, including me. I thought fast to distract her before she could start doing anything to me or could say anymore. I rolled my eyes at Ness, who couldn't stop laughing behind me.

"So, why was Embry being mean again, Luca?" I asked and grinned up at him. I always knew how to get myself out of trouble if he was around.

"Her tyre is flat," he explained. "Almost had an accident too," he added. Embry glared down at Luca who had now gone red in the cheeks and wasn't so high and mighty.

I shook my head. "You know you shouldn't ride your bike with a flat Luc."

I stood up and went over to her little black motorbike, and sure enough it was fully flat. It looked like a stick had gone through the tyre. The alignment of the handlebars didn't look right either. It was really messed up. "What did you do to it Luca? Put it over a log or something?"

"Yeah," she murmured and made me laugh with her honestly. Well at least I wasn't far off with being right.

I picked up her bike and placed in the better light to have a good look over it just as Sam walked into the place. Luca screamed daddy and ran over to him for a hug. Sam picked her up and held her tightly in his arms as he greeted Ness and then looked to me. "Can you fix it Jake?"

I grinned from looking down at the wheel alignment of her bike. "Of course I can. But it'll take a day."

"How much?" he questioned then.

"For Luca, nothing," I smiled and turned off the lights of the garage as Ness came over to my side. It was dark now and way past closing time. I would get working on Luca's bike in the morning. I knew how much she loved riding the thing and with also being a rev head, I knew she would want to get back on it as soon as she could.

"Thank you Jakey," she smiled brightly.

I smiled at her while walking over to Ness's car. "No problem kiddo. See you guys later." I got into the driver's seat of Renesmee's car as she did up her seat belt. She knew just how much I love driving new cars, and always let me drive her home whenever she came to see me. I loved nothing more than to drive her around.

The whole ride home, she leaned into my side while smiling widely and talking about Luca. She loved Luca like her own daughter and I felt the same way. Sam always let me look after if she needed to be babysat. I loved hanging out with her. She always made me laugh.

As I drove up to Bella and Edward's house and cut the engine, I got and suddenly felt my inner wolf growl in warning. I was confused by what it was warning me about until I smelt the scent of sickly-sweet coming from Edward walking up to me quickly with Bella not far behind.

"Edward!" Bella shouted at him as he grabbed my shoulder harshly. I snarled in response.

"Dad, calm down! It was my idea," Ness said at Bella's side. I could sense her worry as I was able to throw Edward's grip of my shoulder off.

"If you ever touch her!" he snarled through a clenched jaw, almost seething while glaring into my eyes. I ignored him though when I saw Ness running off inside their house.

"Ness!" I couldn't just leave her upset like that. I hated seeing her upset.

Edward went after her, leaving just Bella and I. I shook my head and let out a deep sigh. I looked up to Bella as she took my wrist into her icy hand. "He's just protected of her," she said firmly. "She'll be okay Jacob, you know that. Go home, okay?"

I nodded in agreement, but that didn't mean I didn't feel bad about it. I would have to come back later when they were out hunting. I wasn't going to leave things like this. I couldn't and wouldn't.


	5. Bad News

As I got home, all I could think about was Ness and how I had stuffed up today. I knew I had really done it when Edward had gone off at me like that. It was like back when we were both fighting over Bella. He hadn't gone off at me like that for years now.

I sighed and shook my head while walking back into the house. Thankfully it was quiet. Dad was with Charlie watching the game and Rachel was with Paul. But I knew they would both be back soon enough and then I would be harassed by Paul, like always.

I sat back on the couch while staring down at the floor for a while. The only sound in the house was the clock ticking in the kitchen. I wondered how much longer it would be until both Bella and Edward left for hunting. I needed to see her, but I had to see her after the patrol around La Push. Just because I had an imprint, didn't mean I could just stop being an Alpha. I growled slightly annoyed with that thought. Now the guys would hear my problems too. Oh the joys of the pack mind!

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get dinner started for the three of us – Rachel, Paul and I. I knew dad would be coming home late after the game had finished and he usually always had dinner with Charlie, though, at times he said it wasn't even eatable it was so burnt. I really wondered how Charlie had managed living without Bella. He really couldn't afford to go to the diner every morning, afternoon and night.

I started to cook a medium sized pork roast and then started to get the vegetables on to cook slowly with it. I sliced the carrots, defrosted the peas and peeled the mushrooms just as Paul and Rachel came in the door laughing like drunks. I rolled my eyes. They were always like this! It wasn't that I didn't like seeing Rach happy; it was just the fact Paul couldn't keep his hands to himself, and then not broadcast it the whole pack later on. I was so glad he had stayed in Sam's pack, but that still didn't mean I didn't get to hear a thought or two come from him.

"Dinner is in the oven," I shouted out to the two of them before anything more could come of their laughing. Often they didn't even realize there was someone else in the house other than themselves. I really couldn't wait until Paul got his own place. But then, I wouldn't ever get to see my big sister anymore either if that happened. I knew she would still come for visits, but it still wouldn't be the same.

Rachel pranced into the kitchen, while smiling widely. She held up her hand as she got closer to me and smiled even wider. "Like my engagement ring Jake?" she asked as my eyes focused on two gems side by side - one red and one white. I looked to her with being amazed.

"Is that a ruby and diamond?"

She giggled and pulled her hand back to look at it closely. "Yup, Paul couldn't have gotten anything sweeter."

I rolled my eyes mentally at that. Ego boost for Paul alert! Ouch, Sam was going to be in for it tonight. I had to say I was glad for Rachel though. She had been planning her wedding since she was fourteen. She had a whole folder and everything full of ideas for her wedding. I would have been lying if I had thought Paul would hold out for this long with not marrying my sister with being the player he was. Though, he had changed a lot since he had imprinted on Rachel, thankfully, for his sake that is.

"Nice, congrats you two," I said smiling.

"Thanks Jake," Paul said from sitting on the arm rest of the couch as Rachel stood beside him, still smiling wider than I had ever seen her smile before. Talk about love birds! I just hoped that Ness and I could be the same way one day. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I hoped she felt the same way too, and that her father would allow it. . .

I turned down the oven a little and stepped out of the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door. I knew that was Sam. He always came here when he was ready to go on patrol, as Paul was never ready. He sighed and kissed Rachel as I took off my shirt and threw it onto the couch while heading towards the door. "Look after the roast, will ya Rach?" I asked with my hand now touching the door knob. She sighed and nodded her head as Paul pulled her into a kiss. I rolled my eyes again and went outside to Sam before they could get anymore cosier together.

"Hey Jake, where's Paul?" Sam questioned and was about to go inside before I turned back around and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh and shook his head. "Paul!"

I ran off towards the cover of forest laughing and shaking my head. Boy was I glad none of my pack was like Paul. I didn't know how Sam stood it really. I knew I wouldn't, but then, what could I do about it? Nothing really. . .

Once I was in enough cover of the forest, I took off my jeans and tied them around my ankle before phasing. The very second I was in my wolf form I had five voices in my head – Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth and Daniel –who was one of the wolves who had phased back when Ness was born. I immediately felt dizzy with all the voices swirling around in my head, and this wasn't even half of my pack.

Both Sam and I had fourteen wolves within our packs, but we never took them all out at once. We let some rest other days while the others worked. That way no one got tired like we used to when there were only the five of us. Over the years, a few more wolves phased as a couple of nomad vampires passed by, which quickly made twenty-six wolves on the res alone. We hadn't seen any nomad wolves around though thankfully. I knew there would be fight for land otherwise.

'_Slower thought pattern please guys!'_ I thought out to them while running. I felt like was about to faint if they kept it up for much longer.

Seth burst out laughing after that as thoughts of how the almighty Alpha couldn't handle a little racket. I rolled my eyes and smirked with hearing him. Even after all these years he hadn't changed one bit. He still acted like he had when he was fifteen. He was still friends with Edward too. I didn't know how he and Edward got along really. They were mortal enemies after all. I thought maybe when both Edward and Seth first were friends, it would ware off over the years, but it hadn't been the case at all.

I felt the wind shift twice in the matter of seconds and I knew both Sam and Paul were running together now, along with Jared, Brady and Collin. Sam and I decided that he would take the land on the South of La Push to patrol while I and my pack took the North, and of course, I would be the one who found the nomad leech running around. She was skipping between the border of Forks and La Push; looking like she was trying to tease us, but little did she know we had terminated the treaty long ago. Going on Forks land was nothing to us now. I often went on patrol alone around Forks and made sure it was safe for the Cullens and Charlie.

My eyes narrowed upon the vampire as her eyes went wide with seeing Sam and his pack joining us. I focused on her features. She seemed, different. Her skin looked like tissue paper. She reminded me of the Volturi, though I couldn't remember this vampire from their clan.

Within seconds of Sam's pack coming too, we all had her surrounded but still . . . somehow she was able to slip past us. She was really fast. I went after her through Forks as Sam ran at just the same pace as I. The others were behind us and spreading out to try and corner her again.

Leah sped past me quickly with trying to catch her alone. She was the fastest in the pack, but not the best fighter, and there was no way I was going to save her sorry ass like I tried to last time she had attempted to do something like that!

'_Leah, stop!'_ I shouted in my Alpha tone and made her come to a skidding halt. She had been just inches away from grabbing the bloodsucker too. She rolled her eyes at me and let out a huff without a word. She continued to run just ahead of me after that. I looked to Sam from the corner of my eye with catching his thoughts of how well I was able to see what could happen if Leah had went after the vampire alone. It was all a part of being an Alpha, so it really wasn't that big of a deal to me.

With running through trees, vines, ferns and bushes, it wasn't long until we had lost the bloodsucker, and I was really annoyed about it! I hardly ever lost a vampire these days with wanting to protect Renesmee and the Cullens' and to know this leech was out there still only made me feel like a failure. For a few more hours we kept a look out for it, but it had long gone.

I sighed, shaking my head and headed home for dinner while Sam and the others stayed on alert for the rest of the night. We had been out longer than I had expected to be. I thought we would be out for three hours tops, but it had actually been five, going on six. I knew both Rach and dad would be in bed long ago, so both Paul and I would have to eat cold meat. Just what I loved! I had been looking forward to eating that hot roast too.

After dinner, it was just past two in the morning and I wanted to go and see Ness again and make sure she was okay after earlier. I still didn't feel right about leaving her like I had, but thankfully I had been able to keep my day with her to myself with the help of the bloodsucker distracting my mind away from her. The last thing I wanted was the guys telling me what I should do, think, feel and see things.

After Paul had gone home, I went back outside and phased before heading towards Forks. The whole time I was running, I stayed on guard just encase that vampire saw me and ambushed me. I knew some could be like that, and with not knowing this leech, I knew I had to keep an eye out.

As I approached Edward and Bella's house, it was obvious they were still out hunting together. I knew Ness would be asleep in bed, but I also knew she didn't mind being woken up to see me either. Ness was like that. She referred to go without sleep than to miss me.

I slowly walked up to Ness's window and picked up a small peddle and lightly threw it at the window. "Hey, Ness, it's me," I whispered just loud enough she would only hear me. Just because Edward and Bella were away, it didn't mean I was safe. The Cullens' house wasn't too far from Edward and Bella's house so they could have easily heard me if I were loud enough.

I listened for any sound in the house and then heard footsteps coming towards the window. It opened quietly and made a smile come to my face as I saw her face light up with seeing me too while she leaned out the window.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" she whispered.

"Step back, I'm coming up." I knew if we kept whispering like this someone would surely hear us talking and catch us.

She took a step back from the window as I climbed the tree next to the house and jumped inside within four swift movements. It felt like déjà vu from when I first phased and went to apologize to Bella.

The very second I stood up straight, Ness held me tightly like I hadn't ever felt her hold me before. It was like she was scared and with sensing her emotions, that had just proved me right. My arms wrapped around her tightly with trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" I whispered and kissed her cheek softly. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now.

"They're taking me to South America Jacob. We're leaving tomorrow," she sobbed into my chest. With hearing her, I felt like something had just pierced my heart. They were separating us?

"What?" was the only thing which came out of my mouth. I didn't know what else to think or say. I was in shock. I couldn't be without her. Not now, not ever!


	6. Part 1: Forever & Always

She shook her head and sat on the corner of her bed, as the tears started to stream down her cheeks. I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, bringing her close to me. They couldn't do this to us. They couldn't separate us. Bella had to know that at least. I knew Edward was only doing what he thought was right, but did he ever think about what it would do to me, what it would do to his daughter? We were imprints. We were meant to be together. We were made for each other.

"_Shh_, calm down," I whispered and kissed her hair softly while running my hand up and down her back soothingly. I really needed to take a note out of my own book to calm down. I was only just controlling and stopping the tremors that were going through me. It was hard to hide them, but I knew I needed to. The last thing I wanted was Ness to know just how much this upset me.

"I can't be without you Jacob," she whispered. I rested the side of my face on her head and took in a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "I know. I can't be without you either Ness."

I didn't know what to do. I kept wishing I knew what would make things better, what I could do to stop this from happening, but nothing came to mind. I felt so weak. I felt like there were a million things I could do to stop this, but there wasn't a thing. It was so frustrating! Why couldn't they see we needed to be together?

"Tell me what happened," I said after a while. I needed to know what she knew about what was happening tomorrow, and then, just maybe I could work something out. I didn't think Bella would just agree with moving to South America at a drop of a hat with knowing how both Ness and I felt towards each other, even if Edward was all for it. There had to be something else to it. I knew she would be on my side, whether Edward agreed with how I took my relationship with Ness or not. Bella understood where I came from and who I was – something I really didn't think Edward knew so much about. I would never take advantage of Ness, never, and I didn't think he understood that.

"I overheard them talking downstairs. First half I didn't hear because they were talking so quietly. I heard mum say we needed to get away from here for a while, and my father agreed, and said it would be best to move to South America and that he would organize everything so we could leave tomorrow. We're all going Jacob. Alice, Rose, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett," she sobbed and held me tighter.

My jaw almost dropped with hearing it was Bella's idea. There had to be more to it than just that. Bella wouldn't do that to me, to us! She wouldn't suggest something like that. She and I, were still best friends, even after all these years. We were still close and she hung out with me whenever she could. And she still told me she couldn't ever be without me, so why would she suggest such a thing? Nothing made sense!

My index finger ran down the side of Ness's face, wiping the tears from under her eyes away. I hated seeing her upset. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to step away as I could feel I was losing control of the tremors. I leaned against the wall on the other side of the room and glared down at the black carpet. The room went silent after that. I kept taking in deep breaths, trying to calm myself enough so I could hold Ness again. I hated seeing her upset and not being able to do a thing to help calm her again.

Ness stood to her feet after a while and went over to her window and slowly closed it. My eyes narrowed upon her, sensing and seeing something was on her mind, something different to what was happening tomorrow.

She turned around and leaned against the framing of the window, while looking down to her feet. She took in a deep breath before looking up to me, and held my gaze. There was something different about her eyes. They were a darker chocolate to her usual milk chocolate. I wondered what she was thinking.

"I don't care what Dad thinks Jacob," she murmured quietly, but evenly. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I love you, and, I want to be with you."

I bit my lower lip with not being sure what to do. Why was she constantly making me choose between her and her father's wishes? I agreed with what she had said. She was old enough to make her own decisions, such as this one. She was eighteen after all, but, that didn't stop Edward from getting upset, like earlier tonight – or worse. I knew Ness wouldn't be the only one in trouble either. It was driving me crazy trying to know what to do and who to listen to. It was like having two Alpha's telling me to one thing and the other telling the opposite, and no matter who I listened to, I always got into trouble or upset someone.

"Ness, we haven't even talked about this. We've been together for a couple of weeks. We have forever together to do this. We don't need to rush anything," I said firmly and walked over to her side, making sure she knew I was turning her down fully – like I knew some girls could start thinking it was them being not pretty enough or something. Growing up with two twin sisters really helped sometimes. . .

She shook her head and looked up to me and held my gaze again. "What if, we never move back Jacob? What if we move from South America to somewhere else and then somewhere else from there? You won't ever be able to find me. You know what Dad is like. If he doesn't want you to know something, he'll stop you."

I couldn't deny what she had said. Edward did have a way of keeping things from people if he didn't want something to get loose. He constantly had done it with Bella when she had been human and he usually got away with it too, only she was so stubborn and kept at it until he told her. I looked away from her and went silent again.

Two Alpha voices in my head – one Edward, one Ness, and both were telling me to do two different things. Then I realized. I was an Alpha too. I didn't have to listen to either of them – just like I hadn't listened to Sam all those years ago and broke from his pack – I could listen to myself for once and make me own decisions. Sure, I knew there would be some kind of consequences to whatever I had chosen in the end, but I knew which one I couldn't stand the most, and that was upsetting Ness. I loved her with all my heart and everything I had, plus some.

She stepped over to me and lightly wrapped her arms around my neck. She held my gaze as I brushed my lips over hers softly. I felt her shudder against me as her hands ran down from around my neck and stayed on my chest as my hands cupped her face and brought her closer to me. I smiled as I kissed her and felt her arms wrap around my shoulders. I could sense she was in rush, but I had no plan on being quick.

"How long do we have?" I murmured in-between a more heated kiss.

"Til dawn," she murmured and laid back against her mattress while gripping my shoulders.

"Calm down then. We have all night," I whispered and kissed her neck teasingly, making her giggle like a three year old, and not be able to stand lying still anymore.

"Stop teasing me Jacob Black!" I she cried out laughing. I knew she was ticklish and I loved to tease her with it. I loved to play with her like this. It was fun, but even know I was having fun, I was also as pushing the thought of tomorrow out of my head and to the back of my mind so I could just relax and not worry about anything. If this was going to be our last night together, I was going to make it good. Cause there was no guarantee things were going to go how we wanted them to. And I didn't care what kind of trouble I got into for it. This was our night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the review love guys! Means the world to me. :) Keep it coming, love hearing what you guys think. - Sky<p> 


	7. Part 2: Forever & Always

Somehow while giggling, like a school girl, Ness was able to move from under me and run downstairs with vampire pace before I could even tempt to stop her. I smirked with knowing she was setting an almost impossible challenge for me to catch her before she ran again. This was going to take some careful thinking to catch her, but I knew I could do it. I had so many times before. It was just as simple as using my instincts to catch a vampire. The only difference with this challenge was, I was catching the vampire hybrid I loved and cared for.

Silently, I jumped from Ness's mattress and went downstairs, careful not to make a sound as I went. The house was midnight dark, making it hard for me to see any signs to where Ness might have been hiding. Though, even with a blindfold on, I knew I would be able to find her. My sense of smell could take over my eyes any day, especially with Ness's sweet scent of roses and cinnamon.

With taking slow steps down the stairs, I noticed Ness had tried to trick me with her scent. It was everywhere! _Must have run around the house a few times_, I thought and crept into the lounge room where I thought her scent was much fresher, only to stub my foot on the leg of the couch I had walked into. "Ouch!" I shouted out of habit. It really didn't hurt that much, but I was still used to complaining when pain hit from when I was human. With sitting down on the couch for a minute, I heard the slightest sound of a giggle in the kitchen before the house went silence again.

I smiled crookedly and stood up. I knew where she was hiding after that. I walked into the kitchen and went past the fridge which had a two foot gap between it and the wall, where I knew Ness was hiding. Next to the fridge and wall, was a door going into the hall. I made it close behind me as I went into the hall and then listened closely on the other side. I head Ness slowly walking away from where she had been hiding and cracked the door open a little bit while she still wasn't looking. As soon as she was clear of the length of the door, I pushed it open fully and went to grab her around the waist, but I was just two seconds too slow. My hand brushed against the skin of her arm as she ran off again with vampire speed, but I wasn't too far behind her this time.

She ran up the stairs and back into her bedroom. Her door closed quickly in my face with her entering it. With opening her door, I saw Ness at her window, trying to open it, but it was jammed. I snickered while a smug and cocky smirk came across my face with closing her door again behind me and leaned against it with my arms crossed over my chest, watching her.

She turned around in shock to see me. She mustn't have heard me come in. "Now what are you going to do, Miss Cullen?" I asked without moving. I could see the look of mischief in her chocolate eyes while she held my gaze and slowly walked up to me like a supermodel on the catwalk. Her hand ran the length of my jaw, while leaning closer to me and brushing her lips over mine in a soft, but seductive kiss. I smirked against her mouth, but didn't move. I knew what she was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. I sensed when she realized it too. Her hand started to run down over my shoulder, chest and stomach, before lightly pulling on the helm of my jeans. I grabbed her wrist before she could do anything more.

She broke the kiss as I held her darkened, lustful gaze. She giggled innocently and lightly nipped on her index finger she had put to her lips now, while looking up at me under her long and dark eye lashes.

"That's naughty Miss Cullen," I said in a deep tone, while smirking crookedly.

She giggled again lightly. "Oh, it is Mr Black?" her voice had an innocent tone to it, but I knew differ.

"Mmm, it is," I whispered huskily against the skin of her jaw as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pulled me closer to her with her arms wrapping around my neck. It felt so good to be like this with her – so close, passionate and loving. I hoped this never changed.

"Oh, I've been very, very bad then. I need to be taught a lesson," she said so innocently. Anyone who didn't know her well would have sworn she was an angel, I knew better though. She could be a little devil too, when she wanted to be. She was my little angel, devil.

I smiled at the thought and brushed my lips ever so lightly along the length of her jaw and kissed her neck as I held her to me tightly. She giggled and moaned under my touch. Her hands stayed on my bare chest as she slowly tranced patterns over my skin, making me lose thought of what I was doing. She pulled me closer to her as I kissed her lips again and touched the side of my face, using her gift to show me her bed behind her.

My hands stayed around her waist as I slowly pushed her backwards until she was lying back against the bed, without breaking the kiss even for a second. I could feel her pulse raging through her lips with the way she kissed me back. I could hear both ours hearts racing like never before. Her hands went up to my shoulders slowly and then went down to my chest again. Her right hand rested over the beat of my heart as she moaned lightly and kept her other hand in the middle of my chest.

Abruptly, she broke the kiss and quickly took off her night top, without giving me a chance to help her. I smiled shyly at her. She was everything I had ever imagined and even more beautiful than I could have ever thought. She smiled back without saying a word. She leaned up to me and kissed me lightly while taking one of my hands from resting on the bed and rested it over her heart. Her skin was so soft. I almost lost all breath upon the contact with her skin, from the wave of love and passion which went through me. At first I thought it was my own feelings, until it suddenly stopped.

My jaw half dropped as I struggled to find words to express myself. I had no idea she felt such a strong connection to me like that. I knew it was strong, but nothing like it was. I knew how I felt about her and I knew that was how it would always be. Not always the imprint felt the same way. She didn't have to choose me and to know our feelings were so strong, and it was almost mutual, made me realize just how lucky I was.

"I had no idea," I murmured, looking down to the blankets next to me, on her bed.

She smiled again and sat up. My eyes met hers and I instantly noticed the starry and loving look in them as her hand lightly brushed against my cheek and rested at the back of my neck. She leaned closer and brushed her lips against mine lightly, and then let them melt together. She pulled less than an inch away and looked me deep in the eyes. "Now show me how you feel," she murmured with a shy smile on her face. At first, I thought she meant like she had shown me, with her gift, but I knew that couldn't be, because I didn't have something like that to show her. Then, the look in her eyes told me everything.

Her hand still on the back on my neck, tightened slightly as I leaned over top of her, forcing her to lay back. Her free hand wrapped around my arm and stayed on my shoulder blade as I kissed her deeply with both my hands above her head, careful not to place any of my weight on her until she arched her back into me abruptly, making us both moan.

She lightly bit my lower lip as her hands slowly ran down my sides and to my jeans until she undid the button and zipper, and had pushed them off of my hips until I could kick them off without breaking our intense kiss. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders after hearing my jeans fall to the foot of the bed. She pulled me closer so our chests were touching. I felt electricity go through me upon the touch. I could feel her heart beating, racing, and she could feel mine too.

"Jake, please," she murmured against my mouth breathlessly and arched her back into me again, making me almost gasp in shock of the sudden emotions I was feeling.

Without a word, I nodded against her touch and moved to her neck and nipped her softly, making her shudder lightly underneath me. Her arm slipped down to my waist and pulled me down on top of her as my hands slipped down her sides and to the helm of her pyjama pants as I pushed them off and placed my hand on her stomach. The coolness of her skin undermine was something I hadn't ever noticed the contrast in before. Cool and heat. Opposites contracting. . . Even know Ness was only a few degrees cooler than my own, she still often felt cold against me.

My lips slowly brushed up her neck and along her jawline, until I found her gaze again. Her grip around my shoulders lightened slightly as I held her gaze and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," I murmured, almost mouthed it, it was so quiet.

"I love you too, Jacob," she whispered against the skin of my neck as I felt her teeth graze over my shoulder softly before she bit into my skin, making me shudder upon the pleasure able pain of contact. She hadn't bit me in years, but that was when she was little. This bite meant something more, to the both of us now.

How she made me feel so distant from the world, I would never know. When I was with her, it was like we were the only two people in the world, in the universe. She was my world. My everything. . . She made me feel alive, just by being around her.

Heat was going through me, like I hadn't ever felt before. It was almost like I was going to phase, but instead of a painful heat, it was pleasure. Almost like sitting in front of a fire in winter while you were cold. It was comforting, and I loved it.

With wrapping her legs around me, Ness broke me of the dazed state I had disappeared into. She brought me down on her as she kissed me again, but this time with a new intensity with her hands on the sides of my face.

"Please Jacob, now," she murmured breathlessly in between kisses. I broke the kiss and held her gaze. I could see confusion in her eyes as I took her hand into my own and entwined our fingers together tightly as I slowly thrust into her while still holding her gaze, searching for any sign of pain in her eyes. She grimaced lightly and rewrapped her arms around my shoulders again while I waited for her to adjust to me. Before I expected her to, she was lightly urging me to move. I searched her eyes carefully, truly making sure she was ready. There was just something about Ness's eyes. They spoke to me like no one else's. They were the window to her soul. I could see her every emotion just by looking into them. No matter how hard she tried to hide something from me, I always saw the truth in them.

She bit her lip and moved my hand to her hip as my other stayed above her head. "You're sure, you're ready?" I murmured against her mouth.

"Yes," she breathed, nervously as my lips melted to hers in an intense kiss as I started to move slowly, but she kept willing me to go faster.

Her fingers dug into the skin of my back, causing me to moan in between kisses. I never thought pain could be pleasurable until now. She gasped in what I thought firstly was pain under the pressure of the first deep and hard thrust, but then, I saw the pleasure and bliss in her eyes as she matched my rhythm and speed. With each movement either of us made, it felt so right. Something had felt like it was missing between us and now the last pieces of the puzzle were there in front of our eyes. We had found the pieces to the puzzle. We were made for one and other, and I hadn't believed that more so before, than I did there and then.

Time seemed to go slowly and yet so quickly after that. It felt like minutes when it was actually hours when she clenched around me and shouted my name into my shoulder, which sent me over the edge with her. Sweat covered us both as we caught our breaths over a couple of minutes. I had held her gaze the whole time, and just by doing that, it made the whole experience feel that much more intimate. I had been able to see and feel everything she felt and saw just by her eyes.

I rolled to the side of her with not being able to hold my own weight anymore. I took in deep breaths while staring up at the cream ceiling of her room and squeezed her hand lightly in my own. Our hands were still entwined together like they had been from the start.

"That was amazing," Ness breathed, still breathlessly.

I tilted my head to the side and smiled at her. "You were the amazing one," I said honestly and let my smile turn into a smirk. She giggled in response as I pulled her into my arms. If it hadn't been for the morning bird just outside of the window I wouldn't have thought or realized how close it was to dawn.

I bit my lip with knowing I had to go but didn't want to. It didn't feel right to me to leave her after what we had just shared, but I knew we would be both done for if I didn't go at that time. I sighed just as Ness did. I sat up and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll see you before you leave," I whispered and let go of her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ness nodding while sitting on the side of her bed, glaring down at the floor as I stood up and grabbed my jeans before pulling them on.

I stepped over to her side and smiled. My finger touched her chin, making her look up at me. "You know this isn't it Ness. You know I love you," I murmured and kissed her lightly before pulling away. "It's forever and always between us, you know that. I'll always love you."

She smiled softly and looked me in the eye. "I love you too. Forever and always, Jacob," she murmured back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the review love on the last chapter guys! I really enjoyed reading everything you all had to say, and keep it coming! :D Now I know I didn't get too detailed with this lemon and I meant to do it as I have, as I don't want this story going into one of those fics where everyone thinks its just going to be about the lemons. So that's why it is tame - and also I didn't think explicit would suit this story anyway. So, let me know what you think and I'll have the next chapter up within the next week.<p>

Love ya guys! - Sky xoxo


	8. Don't Make Me Say Goodbye

After leaving Ness, I ran home as quickly as I could in my human form. The last thing I wanted was the pack to know and see everything I had, and I knew the feeling would be mutual with Ness too. Neither of us were braggers. We didn't kiss and tell.

I really didn't want to leave her, but there was some chance of her father not finding out and I was going to embrace that chance and hope we didn't get caught. I knew we would be in so much trouble. Especially me, cause I knew how Edward would see it. I had just taken daddy's little girl and made her grow up and into my own. I knew he would hate it and me for it if he ever found out. All I could do was hope that both Ness and I could keep our thoughts clean and clear of our night together. But I really didn't know if we could do that forever.

As I got back home, the house was dead silent with both my father and Rach sleeping. I snuck inside without a sound and took a quick shower before going to bed, but it was pointless in trying for sleep. I was wide awake and afraid I would either sleep through my alarm and with it, miss seeing Ness goodbye, or the alarm wouldn't go off at all. So I laid there on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, leading up to today. So much had happened in so little amount of time. Things I thought would never happen with how things were playing out, but in the end, they did happen, and I was glad they had.

After a while, I glanced at my clock on the side table next to me, and saw it was almost time to leave again. I knew the Cullens' would be leaving in the morning or just before dark. They would be trying to get away soon as possible and with how the day was looking like it was going to turn out – overcast and dark, even at this time of the morning – they were definitely going to be leaving this morning.

My legs flung over the side of my bed and I got my clothes out of the cupboard quickly and tied them to my ankle before phasing outside. I knew none of the guys would be out this early in the morning. They would have all went home half an hour ago. I was glad that was the case too. I could run twice as fast in my wolf form to my human, and I really wanted to feel the air going through my pelt while running.

I jumped over logs covered in green moss and tore through veins hanging down from trees while running. Droplets of rain started to fall on me as I went. I looked up to the sky, seeing it was grey and looking heavily, I could sense there was a storm on the way. _Perfect_, I thought with sarcasm and ran a little faster until I came to the edge of the forest near the Cullens'. I phased back quickly and pulled on my tee shirt and jeans.

Walking out of the forest, I saw Alice coming out of the Cullen's house with a heavy looking box in her arms which looked like it could easily crush her if she wasn't a vampire. The box was by far too big for her to be carrying alone. It was in moments like that, I had to remind myself she was a vampire and that box would be like lifting a feather. I wondered what was in it as she loaded it into Emmett's huge Jeep. There was at least another ten boxes in it already. It looked like they were almost ready to leave.

After placing the box into Emmett's Jeep, she turned around with ease and grace and saw me. She smiled sweetly as usual before a slight look of concern came upon her pixie like features. I tried to hide my reaction to it the best I could, but I wasn't sure what may have showed on my face at the time. I could tell they were trying to hide the fact they were moving from me.

"Hey Jacob," she said in a high tone of voice, with happiness. "Nice shirt," she giggled and danced off into the house. My eyes narrowed with hearing her. I looked down to my shirt to see what she was talking about and rolled my eyes with seeing I had put it on back to front and inside out.

Rosalie came out after that with a small box in hand. It was so small a three year old human could have been running with it. Her eyes rolled with seeing me. "Forgotten how to put a shirt on dog?" she said and walked past me. I ignored her and started to take my shirt off to fix it. I heard her hiss at that and snickered to myself. Good. I was trying to tick her off. Things between her and I hadn't changed at all over the years. We still, always, had shots at one another whenever we could.

"Still trying not to break a nail I see blonde," I said with pulling my shirt over my head and looking her in the eye before she disappeared into the huge house of the Cullens'. She rolled her eyes at that. I couldn't help but laugh. I always got her annoyed, no matter how little or hard I tried.

The place went quiet again. I could hardly hear a thing inside until blonde came back outside with a dog bowl and a pink collar and leash in hand. I rolled my eyes at her as she walked by me with a smirk upon her face. She placed the bowl in the Jeep and walked over to me. "There we go, the dog is all packed and ready to go," she said in a way which made me think sickly-sweet. I had gotten used to their scent over the years, but at times, I still picked up on a smile or tone of voice which was sickly-sweet. It always made me feel sick to my stomach, and I didn't know why.

I eyed her warily, wondering what she was going to do. Before I knew it, she had her arm around my waist and putting the pink collar and leash on me. I growled at her and tried to get the thing off, but it was pointless. Every time I reached up to undo it, the latch would move.

She turned so she was standing in front of me. She was smirking crookedly with her arms crossed over her chest. "Pay back is a bitch, isn't it dog?" she said.

"Dog jokes again, really, Rose? They're getting a bit old, aren't they?" I said. "Or, is it because you can't teach old dogs new tricks?" I snickered with a grin. She hissed at me as Emmett burst out laughing in the house. She hissed at him too.

"Calm down Rose. He's just playing around like a good puppy he is," Emmett said with a wink towards me when she wasn't looking as he packed something into the boot of the car. I had to laugh at that. Blonde probably would have killed Emmett for winking at me. He always did that when he loved the joke I had pulled on her.

She disappeared after a minute, leaving it just me and Emmett. After taking a photo with his phone, Emmett came over and took the collar and lead off me. I couldn't believe he took a photo though. I would never hear the end of it if the pack found out! It must have been a funny sight though. Even I could picture that.

I looked up to the house with hearing a door being closed hard and fast and then saw Ness walking out of the house with tears running down her cheeks and Edward walking after her quickly but still in human pace.

I looked up to him with wondering what was going on. I thought I had a pretty good idea, but I wasn't going to let the chips fall without actually knowing. "What's going on?" I asked quickly. Ness looked up with hearing my voice and ran into my side. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and cried into my tee shirt. My arm went around her too as I held his gaze.

"You weren't supposed to tell him," he murmured and looked down to Ness still leaning into me tightly.

My eyes narrowed with hearing that. It had been just what I thought would happen. He didn't want me to know they were leaving so I couldn't follow. I knew it would come to that sooner or later.

"Don't separate us just because I messed things up! You can't keep us apart!" she cried. My hand ran along her shoulder, trying to get her calm. I looked him in the eye, acting as though I didn't know anything like it was supposed to be. My thoughts finally got an answer out of him.

"We're moving to South America," he answered, just as Bella walked out of the house. She looked like she was on the verge of crying too – if that were possible for vampires to cry that is.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" I said in a huskily tone as Bella put a small box into Emmett's Jeep and went back towards the house just as Alice drove her car up to the house with Rosalie not too far behind her in her own.

"We have our reasons," was all he said to answer me and disappeared at vampire speed altogether. I growled to myself and leaned down to look into Renesmee's eyes as she still stood beside me. She was crying so hard. I hadn't ever seen her cry this much before. "Hey, it's going to be okay Ness, you know that," I murmured, wiping her tears away with my thumb. She nodded lightly as Edward pulled his car up beside us and Bella came out of the house again with just a jacket in hand.

I stood up with seeing them both. I may have been playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside, my inner wolf was snarling with anger and making me tense. I had to keep repeating my own words I had spoken to Ness over and over to myself, because deep down, I really didn't think it would be alright in the end. I didn't want to think this maybe the last time I ever got to see Renesmee. I loved her too much to be without her, and I knew she felt the same way.

"Come on Renesmee. It's time to go," Edward said and opened the backseat, car door open for her. She looked up to me with begging eyes. I could tell she was pleading with me to do something to stop it all from happening, but there wasn't anything I could do. I had no idea how I could stop them, or even make up a lie to make them stop. I felt so hopeless.

All I did was stare her in the eyes with my hands on the sides of her shoulders, lightly shaking my head. My teeth dragged over my lower lip without breaking my hold upon her gaze, as if we were to not look away, her leaving would never happen.

"Come on Renesmee," Edward said again in a deeper tone. I broke the holding gaze I had on Ness to look at her father. His jaw was clenched and his hold upon the door was getting a little too hard for it not to bend under his touch. I looked back to Ness and let my hands move to her cheeks as I kissed her hard and passionately. I didn't care that he was watching. He could do as he wished, but he wasn't going to be taking my girl away from me without my making sure she knew just how much I loved her.

Ness's arm wrapped around my shoulder as her other hand rested on the side of my cheek and kissed me back with just the same, if not more force behind her own. I abruptly felt the impulse of passion, warmth and love she felt for me from last night when she had showed me with her gift. And even with feeling it for the second time, it still almost made me gasp with shock when it hit me. I still couldn't get over how much she loved me, and how close it came to how I felt about her.

Edward cleared his throat after a moment and Ness pulled back just an inch. "Come with me," she whispered, all too low for her father to hear. I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye. I already knew his answer without needing to ask. I wasn't invited to come, but I did want to go. Even with being the main Alpha of the pack, I would have dropped it all within a second if it meant I could go with her.

"I would, if I could," I murmured. She nodded with understanding and got into the car.

I looked up to see Bella getting out of the car and coming over towards me. I wished I could have asked her why they were leaving, but I knew she couldn't answer me truthfully while ever Edward was around.

Her arms wrapped around me the same time as mine went around her, it was only for a brief minute or so though. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Goodbye Jacob," she murmured and headed back to the car and got back in.

I closed my eyes for a second and let out a breath I had been holding to try and keep myself calm. My eyes only reopened again when I heard a car door go and Edward shouting Ness's name. When my eyes reopened, they were fixed on where Ness had been sitting in the backseat of the car. She was gone and the door on the other side of the car was open. I looked around to see where she may have been, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

Edward was basically fuming with both frustration and anger now. I placed my hands on the side of the car door as he went to get out and looked him in the eye. "Let me find her, please," I said almost breathlessly in worry. I didn't bother to wait for his answer before taking off running where I thought Ness may have gone. What was she thinking?

* * *

><p>Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews you guys. I got some pretty good feedback on the last chapter and welcome to my new readers! Keep those reviews coming in, they really mean a lot to me and give me even more of a need to write than to what I already have!<p>

Love you all.

- Sky xoxo


	9. Secrets Exposed

I ran as fast as I could in human form in the direction where I thought Renesmee had gone. A light wind was coming with the approaching storm, making it all the more harder to follow Ness's scent. I looked around frantic for her, but even as I entered the cover of the forest, I couldn't see her anywhere. It was like she had disappeared into thin air.

My heart was racing in my chest as I kept on running. I knew I would be able to find her quicker if I was in my wolf form, but I knew Edward wouldn't like that idea too much. I shook my head in great frustration. Why was I accepting this? I was finding Ness just to bring her back to him, to take her away from me again! But what else could I do? There wasn't anything in the world I could do to stop them, and even if I followed them, Edward would know and stop me, somehow. Why couldn't things work out, just once, how I wanted them to? I knew why . . . it was because Edward didn't want them to work out. He didn't want me with Ness. Whether he said it or not, I knew the truth. I could sense it.

I stopped suddenly with sensing something. I listened closely and noticed the swift and almost silent sound of air moving around me. My eyes narrowed, looking around quickly. It was too fast to be Ness, and too quiet to be the Cullens'. Images of chasing that vampire the other night with the pack started to flash around in my head. I looked above me and into the tree tops quickly, searching for any sign. My body started to tense with fear. I could feel my inner animal telling what was going on. It was that vampire we had chased the other night looking for Ness too. I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let it find her before I did.

The wind suddenly shifted to a Northerly and I recognized Ness's scent. I went on running, looking around at my surroundings as I went. Crossing the La Push borderline I realized where Ness was now. She was on the La Push cliffs, where the Cullen's couldn't find her. They still weren't allowed on my lands, apart from Bella and Ness because of my relationship with them. I had grown closer to all the Cullen's over the years, but the pack didn't feel safe with all of them allowed on La Push, so we and the council agreed to only allow Ness on the lands whenever she wanted to be with me and Bella in case of emergencies. I hoped she was looking for Ness too. I wanted to talk to her, alone. I wanted to know why they were moving and I knew I could only get a truthful answer out of her if _he_ wasn't around. She would go with whatever lie he came up with while ever I questioned her around him.

I started to hear soft sobs not far ahead of me as I entered the thicker forest near the cliffs. The trees blocked out what light there was with the storm making everything darker. This forest was suddenly that bit more eerie because it was so dark, so early in the day.

The same sound I had picked up on before I heard again. I didn't stop this time as I felt eyes watching me. I just kept running until I saw Ness sitting on the edge of the cliff, hunched over crying. Then, everything that wasn't Ness I forgot about. My steps came to a slower pace with seeing her.

"Ness," I murmured, almost to myself and then walked up to her quickly. She looked up after hearing me, but didn't move.

I wrapped my arms around her, just so relieved to see her safe and sound. She resisted my hold at first, but then turned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck, her face hiding in my neck while continuing to cry. I held her tightly to my body. "I'm here. It's okay," I murmured over and over, trying to calm her, but all she did in response, was shake her head continuously. I didn't have anything else to say. I didn't know what else to say to make things _seem_ better, 'cause we both knew what was going to happen once we went back to the Cullen's house.

She pulled away from me after a couple of minutes and just stared down at her hands in her lap. Tears kept streaming down the sides of her face as she sat just a few inches away from me. My thumb ran over her cheeks and to the edge of her eyes, wiping her tears away. I hated seeing her tears of sadness being shed. It cut me up inside to see them.

I took her hand in mine, making her look up to. I rested my forehead upon her own, desperate to make her feel better, even if I felt like I was lying to the two of us. "It'll be okay Ness. You know it will," I whispered huskily. But she just went on nodding and crying. She leaned away from me, looking to the short, leafy grass around us.

My index finger touched her chin, making her look up at me again. I held her gaze and wiped the tears away once more, forcing a smile upon my face. "What did I tell you last night?" I murmured, still holding her gaze.

She smiled softly then and looked away slightly, with my finger still on her chin, before looking me back in the eyes. "Forever and always," she murmured. I smiled and took her into my arms tightly, before pulling away and kissing her deeply. She leaned up on me, resting both of her hands on either side of my face. I smiled against her touch as a crack of thunder went over top of us. Everything seemed to happen so fast after that.

I heard a quick rush of air and looked up in shock of seeing Edward there in front of us. He was fuming with anger. I looked to Ness, worried. My eyes were wide with what I was sensing coming from him, and then realized he wasn't upset with Ness. It was with me.

"Last night!" he snarled, echoing my words. Just he speaking my words brought a picture to my head from last night. I tried to stop it before he could see it, but it was already too late. I knew he had seen it when he snarled a hiss at me and his eyes had turned black. I could feel Ness's eyes on me, with both the vibe of fear and worry for me coming off of her. I didn't even look at her for a second. My eyes were fixed on Edward, trying to work out what he was going to do next, but I should have known.

He lunged at me so hard and fast it knocked all breath out of me. I looked at him for less than a second, trying to grasp what was happening before I felt him punch me in the side of the mouth, causing my inner wolf to snarl at him. I was shaking so hard and fast in the matter of milliseconds. I was so close to phasing and taking him to pieces.

"I trusted you. I warned you Jacob Black!" he snarled.

My eyes narrowed upon him as my jaw clenched tight. "You broke the treaty," I snarled back through my teeth. "These are my lands. You know I'm stronger than you! Get off them before I tear you to shreds." Before he could even try and listen to my thoughts, I kicked him in the ribs and off of me before it was too late. I knew with how I had kicked him he would at least have a broken rib or two, but he was lucky that was all he had broken. I had been so close to giving into animal instinct and taking him apart. He pushed me farther than I had been in years.

I hadn't even noticed Ness had been shouting at me until I slowly stood. My shoulders were killing me from how hard he had forced me onto the ground. My whole body was still shaking though. I was just a thread away from losing it. Ness's arms wrapped around me tightly after I stood, making me almost jump. I looked down to her and shook my head with fear of hurting her. "No. Step, step away Ness, please," I breathed in stutters, breathlessly pleading with her while holding her gaze. She looked as though she was going to ignore me. "I could hurt you so easily right now," I added, hoping it would work, and thankfully it did. She stepped away, just as I heard Bella coming up to us.

She looked between me and Edward. He was getting up slowly, still snarling at me. I could tell he hadn't realized she had turned up and was about to have another go at me until she shouted at him. "Edward, stop!" He looked at her, relaxed and then back at me with another snarl. He didn't even seem like he was in pain from the kick I gave him.

Before he could look back at me again, I spoke to Bella. "Take him away Bella, before the pack turns up. If I phase now, they'll know. They won't take the treaty been broken lightly like I will," I said through my teeth again, trying to control the shaking going through my body.

She looked at Ness a couple of feet away from me and then nodded. She grabbed hold of Edward's hand as they took off quickly with vampire speed out of my sight altogether. I ran my hand over the side of my mouth with feeling a slight wetness there. When I looked down at my hand, I saw blood. He had gotten me better than I thought. With being able to slowly let my guard down and the violent shudders leave me, I felt where the blood was coming from. There was a cut in my lip, but it was healing fast. I looked to Ness, not knowing what to say.

I willingly fell to my knees with exhaustion. He had really knocked the breath out of me and speaking had taken out what I had gained back. I almost felt like I was going to faint. My eyes closed for a second and reopened as Ness shouting my name. I looked up to her leaning over me. Worry covered her face. "I'm okay," I whispered. "I just needed to catch my breath." She nodded and leaned into my side. My arm wrapped around her tightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I murmured after a couple of minutes.

"He was asking for it Jacob. If not from you, it would have been from me. I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She sat up and looked down upon me.

"All but one," I breathed.

"If we got married, that wouldn't be so," she said and pulled a strand of her hair from the side of her face and behind her ear while staring out at the horizon of ocean.

My eyes narrowed with hearing her and sat up slowly. I shook my head. "We can't do that now Ness. You're too young. I don't have enough money to support the two of us . . . and you're leaving today. We don't have enough time to stop it from happening now."

"I know," she murmured and looked back to me sadly. "I just wish I had thought of it sooner."

Why did things have to be so hard? I stared up at the sky as my question swirled around in my head. Lightning was flashing around us now and I could see it was only going to be a matter of minutes until it was going to rain, but I didn't care. I didn't care that was I making the Cullen's wait for leaving either. They could wait. They had forever to live.

Her arm wrapped around me, letting her head rested into my chest. I wrapped my right arm around her too as I used my left to lean my weight against it behind me. I found Ness's hand and entwined our fingers together tightly. I looked down upon her face as she stared at the forest ground.

The thunder cracked and echoed over the mountains. Seconds later the rain started to fall down heavily. Ness clutched to me tightly. I stood up slowly and rested most of my weight against the tree next to me. Ness's grip around me tightened all the more with standing. I could tell she knew what I was thinking. I hated the thought of the time of her leaving was drawing closer, but I knew we couldn't stand out in the rain forever – even though it was what I wanted to do. I never wanted this time with her to end, because when it did, goodbye was going to be said.

"Jacob," she whispered, making me look down to her. She pushed me up against the tree and placed her hands on either side of my face as our lips melted together in a heated, passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly keeping her close to me. The rain had completely soaked my shirt and jeans. My hair was dripping wet, just like Ness's. Her hands slowly ran down from the sides of my face and rested in the middle of my chest. Slowly she pulled away and looked up to me with both stars and love in her milk chocolate eyes.

I smiled, holding her gaze. "Someone's been watching too much of The Notebook again," I smirked crookedly, making her giggled.

"So? I don't hear you complaining about been kissed in the rain."

"You're right. You don't, do you?" I murmured huskily, while still smirking crookedly. I brought my hand up her back and shoulder, pulling her closer to me for another intense kiss. I only pulled away again when I heard the exact same sound as I earlier.

My eyes narrowed as I watched every movement around the forest and listened to every sound – big and small. I felt like something was watching us, and there was more than just one of it. The rain and wind covered up most of the sounds I heard, but it didn't stop me from detecting movement going on around us.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Ness murmured, almost silently. I took another minute to look and hear around the forest before looking back to her. The forest had gone back to normal again. Maybe I was hearing things and the wind was playing around with my senses?

"Nothing," I murmured and rested my hand on the side of her face. My lips brushed over hers. I felt her shudder under my touch, causing me to smirk.

From the corner of my eye I noticed something drop from the trees. My inner wolf snarled as I pulled away from her and wrapped my arms around her instinctively protecting Ness. My eyes focused and narrowed on the vampire in front of us. It was her. The same one we had chased last the other night. I recognized her tissue paper like skin and long black, straight hair. I forgotten about everything I heard and sensed earlier when I saw Ness safe. It had been just her and I in the world until Edward showed up. I shouldn't have let my guard down like that. I shouldn't have forgotten about it so easily. How could I have been so stupid to have let her find us?

Her lips curved up into a dark smile, tilting her head to the side as her eyes slowly turned into the eyes of a cat's. Her smile turned slightly crooked. "That was an interesting show, wouldn't you say Don?" she questioned.

I looked up to the trees above us. I could sense there was another one of them around us, and her speaking like she wasn't alone only proved me right. I saw a slight figure flicker in the forest in front of us. It slowed as it came up to a tree, a few metres away from us. Walking out behind it slowly was a man. He was tall, and wore an old bown raincoat. His hair was black and short and had a week or two old five o'clock shadow. His eyes were fixed on Ness, making my grip on her tighten. I didn't like the way he kept staring at her, so hungrily, and growled, but it only made him smile too.

"Who knew such thing could exist between werewolf and vampire," he said slowly in a deep tone, slowly taking steps towards us, along with the woman, and making me step backwards away from them.

"This will be an interesting tale to tell," she said with the same deep tone, looking over to the one she had called Don. "Interesting how she also has a heartbeat, and yet she _is_ vampire."

I and Ness didn't say a thing. I was too focused on protecting her and watching their movements so I might have been able to predict their next movement. I felt Ness's hand rest on my chest, making me feel the fear she had and showed me us getting out of there. I had sensed she was scared, but not to the point of actually feeling it.

I broke my gaze from them for a second to look down at her. Her gaze met mine and I could see she was telling me I had to do something. All I did in response was shake my head. "I can't," I murmured. I couldn't fight them and protect her at the same time. Where was the pack when I needed them? Surly they would have heard something from my and Edward's fight earlier?

* * *

><p>Wonder who these new vampires are? ;) You'll have to keep reading to find out, ha ha. I know I'm a tease. Once again thanks so much for all your support with my writing and for the reviews guys. I know I'm dragging out Ness leaving a bit, but I've got a very important reason behind it.<p>

Love you all.

- Sky xoxo


	10. Escape Plan

My eyes stayed narrow on the two leeches as they slowly advanced on us one step at a time. I held Ness close to me, my body shielding her as we both took slow steps backwards. I knew it wouldn't be long until we ran out of land to step on.

Ness's hand clutched mine tightly suddenly. She showed me an image of my phasing and telling the others. I just shook my head at her. "I can't Ness. They'll see your father too," I murmured. "They'll want to punish him for breaking the treaty."

I watched as Don looked to the female and murmured something so low I couldn't hear it. The female looked up to him with a sickening smile. "You were told she was gifted," she murmured back. My eyes narrowed more upon her. _What did they know about Ness?_

"I don't care Jacob!" Renesmee half shouted. "He deserves it for breaking the treaty in the first place."

I shook my head. She had no idea what she was talking about! And the last thing we needed to do was show weakness in front of these two leeches! I took in a deep breath and looked down to her, hoping my next words maybe would stop her from questioning me further. "Even, even if the punishment is execution?" I asked in a deep and even tone.

With all the pressure I was under, my Alpha tone had almost came out. My inner wolf was pressuring me to take over with the vampires in front of us, and from when Edward had attacked me and then on top of it all was Ness telling me to phase, the very thing I was trying to fight. I wasn't used to fighting against my wolf. Every time pressure was put upon my shoulders, I gave into it to fight leeches. There was only so much I could take at once.

I noticed Nessie go quiet after I had spoken. I hoped I hadn't scared her. It hadn't been my plan to scare her. I just wanted her to understand the situation I was in without revealing it as a weakness to those leeches in front of us.

They suddenly took my attention away from Ness when I noticed they had taken three quick steps closer to us. I eyed them closely, trying to work out their next move. I glanced over my shoulder behind us and noticed I was running out of room to step back. I growled, glaring at them and watching dark smirks appearing over their features.

The sudden sound of a howl made us all jump. I looked past the two leeches, I could see Leah and Embry running in their wolf form towards us at a fast pace. The Don and the female actually looked worried now. They started bickering so quickly I couldn't make out a thing they were saying. I almost started laughing. Leeches weren't always the best under pressure.

Ness was watching them closely too. She suddenly held me tighter after they had rambled something I was trying to analyse. I hadn't quiet heard it. "Just get the girl, and let's get out of here, Ann!" Don half hissed, half growled at the woman.

My gaze quickly went to Embry and Leah still running. They were just too far away to help us yet. I could tell both Don and Ann wanted Ness and I to fall into the ocean so they would gain the advantage on me and take Ness. I didn't know what to do. We were cornered against the cliffs, nowhere to move, run or jump. If it was just them and me, I would have risked jumping over them to gain more grounding, but I had Ness to think about too.

I quickly started to figure out a plan while looking between Leah and Embry. My arm's grip around Ness's waist tightened as Don tried to grab her. I kicked him in the chest hard, forcing him back away from the two of us and distracting Ann at the same time. She looked to Don ten feet behind her now and then hissed glaring back at me.

Embry looked into my eyes, like he could see what I was planning. He gave a soft nod of his head and let out a fierce howl that ripped through the forests of La Push. Everyone who lived in or near La Push would have heard it. Ann shuddered and covered her ears for the loud sound of it, as did Don after sitting up.

"Hold on to me tightly," I told Ness, looking down at her while neither Ann nor Don could hear for Embry's howling.

Ness looked up to me, holding my gaze like she was trying to work out what I was going to do. I nodded after her hand around my waist showed me a picture of us cliff driving together years ago. I hated the idea I was doing just what these leeches wanted, but there was no way around them, and they were going to attack before help arrived. Embry's deafening howl had bought us some time, but it wasn't enough.

Ann and Don were both staring at Embry and Leah as I turned around and eyed the ocean below. I really hated doing this! "You ready?" I murmured, looking up at the grey sky as rain drops fell down upon my face.

"Yes," Ness muttered in slightly stutters. She was scared. I could sense it.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I whispered, running my thumb over the side of the silky skin of her arm. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Embry and Leah almost here now. They would be able to hold off the leeches while we made a run for it to safety. I took in a deep breath and jumped. My arms stayed around Ness as tightly as I could hold her.

The water was rough and wild with the storm affecting it. I was so grateful I knew this cliff and knew where the rocks and riptides were. The water was icy cold, the coldest I had ever felt it before. I used my left arm to swim through the crashing water. There was no point going up to the surface other than for air. The waves were so hard and violent they would push you back down with their force and drown you. Even I wasn't strong enough to fight them.

Somehow I had found the shoreline. Walking on land had never felt so good before. My arms and legs were so exhausted they felt like dead weight hanging from my body. My hand stayed around Ness's arm, still tightly wrapped around my waist as we gasped for breath until we were away from the shoreline. I fell upon the sand, no longer been able to walk any farther.

"Are you okay?" I breathed. My eyes were closed as I focused on getting my breathing back to normal.

Ness nodded into my side and murmured a yes. I felt her shuddering into the side of my body. I looked down to her and saw she was freezing cold between being in the ocean and the rain still coming down on us.

I sat up and wrapped both my arms around her, trying to get her warm again. Her skin felt like ice against mine. I looked over my shoulder to see where we were. Thankfully we weren't too far away from my place.

"Come on," I murmured, standing and taking Ness's shivering body into my arms. I fought against the weakness I felt in my legs and arms and slowly ran up to the house. I hoped Rach was home. Ness hid her face in my chest, trying to get as close to me as she could to keep warm.

The lightning flashed over our heads and the thunder echoed over the mountains again. Getting onto the veranda of the house, I set Ness down on her feet and opened the door quickly, keeping her as close to my body as I could.

"Rach, are you home?" I shouted, closing the door behind me. The house was so much warmer than outside. "Go, have a hot shower for an hour," I instructed to Ness, looking her in the eye.

"An hour? Jacob-" I cut her off. "I don't need you with hypothermia Ness. Go."

She shook her head in protest, walking past my room and down the hall to the bathroom. Finally, Rachel then came out of her room. I rolled my eyes. Typical. She had to have Paul over today, of all days!

"What's going on?" she questioned, looking at Ness disappearing in the bathroom and then to me.

"Edward, fighting, more leeches, get away plan, long story. Explain later," I said quickly. "Can you help Ness out of her wet clothes? Please?"

"Why can't you?" Her eyes narrowed and raised her eye brow at me, while still standing in the doorway of her room. Why was it so hard for people to listen to what I had to say these days and just do what I requested, _without_ question?

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Like I wasn't in enough trouble with Edward! "You really think Eddie would like that, Rachel?" I asked, throwing my wet shirt over my head and into the laundry.

"Oh, yeah," she murmured and walked down the hallway and disappeared into the bathroom after knocking first.

I flopped back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. My arms and legs were even worse now than they were before. I glanced at the side table next to the couch and lazily reached over to grab my mobile phone. Lucky I had left it at home today or it would have been wrecked by now.

I started to text Bella before anymore of the Cullens' showed up.

_**Think you better come over. We have some explaining to do. . .**_

When I said we, I meant Bella and I. I wanted to talk to her and find out what was going on with them moving away so suddenly, and then also I had to explain what had happened to Ness for the past two hours – soon to be three. I reread it and pressed the send button before turning it off and placing it back on the side table.

I lay back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling while thinking deeply. I could hear the running water of the shower in the bathroom and the storm outside. I hoped Ness hadn't already gotten hypothermia. That water had been cold enough for any human to get it almost instantly. I was grateful Ness was just that couple of degrees cooler than me, or I would have been really worried about her.

After a couple of minutes, Paul merged from Rachel's bedroom fully dressed. He looked around the room – no doubt looking for Rachel – and then saw me on the couch. He looked slightly surprised to see me instead of my sister.

"Hey, where is Rach and, what are you doing home so early?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's helping Ness in the shower, and it's a long story, not one I want to explain to you," I murmured. I really wasn't in the mood to handle Paul like I usually did. Not much had changed between him and I over the years. We tried to get along for Rachel's sake, but it was hard at times. I guess it was a bit of a surprise to see me home so early. I never really came home until dark. I was either with Ness all the time, working or on pack duties. I rarely came home before dark – and with good reason too.

"Whatever," he muttered and waved his arm at me, closing Rachel's bedroom door behind him as he went back inside. _Good,_ I thought. I really didn't want him hanging around me anyway.

I lay down on the couch, resting my arms and legs and fell to sleep. I suddenly jumped awake at the sound of knocking at the front door. I glanced at the clock and thought it could only be Bella. I had been asleep for less than ten minutes.

Standing up, I went over to the door and opened it to see it was in fact Bella. She looked so worried while looking me over quickly. Yeah, I had a couple of scapes and cuts from the sand on the beach, but nothing that really looked that bad.

"Jake, what happened? What's going on?" she said so fast I hardly was able to catch even one word. "Where's Ness?" she asked next, looking inside and around the room.

"She's in the shower. Calm down, it is okay."

I stepped aside to let her come in and motioned towards the couch for her to sit on. Then I started to tell her the whole story of what had happened with the leeches. Bella said she hadn't ever heard of Ann or Don and was sure they weren't from any of the vampires who had helped us back when Ness was a baby – I hadn't thought they would have been anyway.

An awkward silence fell upon the room after I had finished explaining. Bella was biting on her lip, staring down at the floorboards with her arms wrapped around her knees. I was so glad we were finally away from the others. Now I could actually get the truth out of her. And I sensed that she knew my next question too. She was nervous. Her biting down on her lip like that always told me.

I took in a deep breath and let it back out again. "Bella, what is going on? Why are you moving so abruptly? And why didn't you want me to know?" I whispered. She looked at me. Her golden eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't help but feel regret after questioning her.

Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her, wanting to make everything okay again. I could see _she_ didn't want to leave. It was by far what she and Ness – and I – wanted. I didn't want to see my two girls leave with knowing I may not ever see them again. I couldn't live with that thought.

* * *

><p>Omg guys! I couldn't stop laughing at some of the reviews you gave on me on the last chapter! I seriously had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Keep them coming in! :D Welcome to all my new readers, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.<p>

Next chapter Jake finds out why the Cullens' are moving, or will Bella still lie to him about the truth? Will he ever see them again? Hope so!

For those of you who don't know, I am updating this story almost weekly - it maybe a day or two over seven days as I got five other fics to update too.

Hope you all had a great weekend. Love ya!

- Sky xoxo


	11. Setting You Free With A Promise

My hand brushed down the side of Bella's cool face as she leaned into my shoulder. I gave her a minute, knowing it must be hard not to be able to cry when she was so used to it back when she was a human. Though it had been eighteen years ago she had been changed, I hadn't seen once since then, Bella even looking upset, let alone ready to cry. I gave her a minute before questioning her again.

"Bella, please, tell me," I murmured almost silently with a huskily tone of voice. She was laying on my lap now. I looked down to her and kept on brushing my hand down the side of her face, sensing it was making her feel calmer.

Slowly, she sat up and went back to leaning into my side. Her hands rested in her lap as she stared at them. I watched her closely, trying to see what she was thinking. _Please don't lie to be me Bella,_ I thought. I could just see by the look on her face she was thinking about how to answer me. She always over thought things! Just like her husband! Why couldn't she just let herself say the words she wanted to say, feel what she actually felt, without thinking about it first?

I shook my head, frustrated and pushed myself off of the couch quickly. "Don't lie to me Bella," I said loudly. Her golden eyes met my own. She was wondering what I was talking about, because I had spoken her unsaid words. I could still read her like a book, even after all these years.

"You're going to lie to me, I can tell. J-just don't Bella. I can't live with the thought I may not ever see you or Ness again." She went to speak when I stopped her. "And I also can't live with the thought of you telling me I'll see you both again one day, and forever goes by and I realize it was just a lie. Don't Bella, please don't lie to me."

Bella sighed heavily and pushed down on her knees before standing up. She stood just inches away from me, holding my gaze as her cool hand ran down the side of my cheek. Shaking her head lightly, her hand dropped back to her side. "You'll see us again Jacob," Bella whispered. "It's been eighteen years I've been a vampire Jake. Everyone is starting to notice I'm not aging – that we're not aging. It's time to leave."

My eyes narrowed while shaking my head and breaking free of her hold upon me. I started to glare at the corner of the room, near the door. They wouldn't be back for years if that _was_ the truth behind why they were moving. They couldn't move away for twenty years even and come back, because there would be still people who would remember them.

My eyes closed hard in grimace. My right hand turned into a tight fist as I brought it up to my forehead and brought my hand back down to my side hard and fast in rage. I had waited eighteen years for Ness, and now I finally had her, we were being pulled apart – it was the forbidden love between us. We really weren't meant to be together. Nowhere in history, had anyone heard of a werewolf with a vampire, or even half of one, because we were natural enemies. We weren't meant to be together, just like humans and vampires weren't. Sure, Bella had been successful with staying with Edward for all these years, but, she wasn't _still_ human.

Slowly my eyes opened as I kept on shaking my head in disbelief while staring into Bella's eyes. "You can't do this Bella. I can't be without Ness. I've waited eighteen years for her. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Let her stay with me. You know I'll look after her." My gaze dropped from hers. "Why are you moving so quickly though? And why didn't you want me to know about it?" I murmured, looking back up to her, searching for the truth in her eyes. Something seemed out of place, but I wasn't sure if it was Bella or my emotions.

Bella shrugged her shoulders casually. "We're vampires. We move quickly," she answered, forcing a slight smile on her face. I just shook my head again. That only answered _one_ of my questions.

Abruptly, Bella took my hand, making me look her in the eyes once more. "Look, Jacob, I didn't want to tell you, because, you can't come with us. You need to stay here with Billy and Rachel. You have a pack and life here. Family and friends . . . you shouldn't give them up, for anyone."

Hearing Bella's words, made me think there was a second message behind what she was telling me, and I felt like it had something to do with Edward. It was exactly what I had told her. Did she regret becoming a vampire? Because now she had to say goodbye to everyone she knew and loved, including me? I started to think that was the case. But still, I couldn't say anything. I was just in so much shock. Just because she said those things, didn't stop me from going with them. So easily I would have given up everything I had just to stay with Ness.

I was about to question Bella further when I heard the bathroom door opening slowly. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ness merging from the room, dressed in Rachel's clothing of a purple top and jeans. All thought of what I had to ask Bella disappeared from my mind. I didn't like speaking these things in front of Ness. Especially when I knew they upset her greatly. I smiled at her as she ran into my arms, holding me to her tightly.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, running my hand over her back, searching for any sign of chills left in her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you," she murmured into the skin of my neck, before pulling away and running her hand over my chest lightly. I gave her a stern look with my head tilted to the side before winking at her. She knew now wasn't the time or the place – with Bella around – to behave like that with me. She held off giggling.

I thanked Rach for helping Ness before she disappeared back into her room, where Paul was still waiting. Bella checked her daughter over like a worrying mother I knew Bells would always be. I smiled watching them, but then the smile disappeared. I longed to see Ness like that with our children one day, if that day ever came.

I thought of something important before Bella said anything about having to leave. "Bells, can I talk to Ness in private for a minute, please?"

She smiled with a light nod of her head. "Of course Jacob," she answered softly.

Ness looked between Bella and I as I walked towards my room and closed the door behind us. She stood at the door, watching me curiously as I went over to my cupboard and pulled open a draw. Pulling up what little clothing I owned, I found the old, little grey-silver box. I glanced at Ness's face as I pulled it out of my draw. Her eyes were slightly narrow and confused.

"What is it?" she whispered, coming over to my side.

Smiling, I pulled out the golden ring with howling wolves carved on the sides and a diamond at the top of the ring, representing a moon with smaller diamonds around it for th stars. "This is a promise ring," I answered, sitting on the side of the bed, next to Ness. "I know it's early to be talking about this and all, but with you moving, I wanted to make a promise to you. I know it's usually a promise ring for marriage and all, but I wanted to add something else to the ring Ness, if you'll accept it." I looked up into her eyes and she was basically crying. Her eyes were all glassy and the tears were almost about to over flow. But I could sense they weren't tears of sadness, but happiness.

She nodded and held out her hand for me to slip the ring on her finger. It fit and looked perfectly on her hand. "Of course I will Jacob."

I smiled, still holding her gaze. "I promise to not only marry you one day, but I also promise, that no matter where we are in the world, I'll always, somehow, be there for you, no matter what happens between us. I love you Ness, more than you'll ever know."

She smiled and nodded her head, wrapping her arms around my neck, holding me as close as she could. My arms wrapped around her tightly too. I took in a deep breath of Ness's sweet scent I loved so much. I wished I could have frozen time in place so we stayed in each other's arms forever. It felt like hours had passed, by the time Bella gently knocked on my door and softly said they had to go.

Ness reluctantly pulled away and looked down at the ring I gave her. She smiled as she looked at it and then up to me again. "Thank you Jacob. It's beautiful," she murmured kissing me.

I smiled back and took her hand without a word. I didn't know what to say, as I didn't want to say goodbye, like it was going to be the last time I saw her. We walked out of my room, hand in hand. Bella smiled at the sight of the two of us together. I could see once again she was on the verge of crying while standing in the doorway, going outside into the rain.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed her cheek, murmuring, "it'll be okay," in her ear. I looked over my shoulder, into the house, not seeing Rachel anywhere. I guessed she was still with Paul. She didn't yet know about the Cullens' leaving, and I wasn't going to tell her until I came back. She and Bells were close. They had basically become best friends over the years. I sort of felt bad for not telling her, but it was what Bella wanted too. Neither of them was good with goodbyes.

Walking through the rain of La Push, I kept Ness close to me while walking them both back to the Cullen house. There was no way I was going to let either of them walk back to Forks along with those two leeches out there looking for Ness.

The closer we got to Forks, the more the rain eased off. I looked up at the grey sky, wondering if the guys had caught them yet or not. I was trying my best not to think about what would be happening in a few minutes.

I looked over at Bella while still walking. She had her head hung, watching her feet as she went, and deep in her thoughts. Looking up again, I saw the Cullen house in front of us and sighed. Ness's hold on my hand tightened greatly as I stopped in front of Edward's car. He glared me in the eye while sitting in the front driver's seat, but I didn't care.

My hand let Ness's go as Bella gave me a hug and murmured goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. She got in the passenger's seat on the other side of the car. I turned back to Ness, who now crying again. My hands cupped the sides of her face, holding her gaze as my thumb brushed over the ring I gave her. She nodded, at the silent words I had spoken just by brushing the ring.

"When it's real, you can't walk away Jacob," she murmured through tears, breaking my hold I had on her gaze. She looked to the gravel below us as my hand stroked her jawline, making her look up at me as I touched her chin.

"When it's real Ness, sometimes you have to set free the one you love, because if they come back again, you'll know they have always been yours. You'll come back to me. I know you will," I whispered, kissing her and getting the car door. "I love you," I whispered, gripping her hand slightly as she got into the car. She smiled slightly and showed me an image of the two of us kissing before she whispered the same words back to me.

Slowly, I stepped back away from the moving car. It seemed to be the others had already left. Edward's car was the only one left in front of the Cullen's house. Slowly it headed down the driveway and towards the highway.

My whole body was shaking so hard, I didn't know how much longer I could hold off my inner wolf from coming forward and taking over my body. I shook my head, frustrated and annoyed. Running for the cover of the forest, I threw off my jeans and phased, taking off running through the forest of Forks, near the road. I followed the car.

Ness was looking out the window from her side of the car with her hand resting on the window. She smiled slightly with seeing a glimpse of my russet fur through breaks in the forest. It didn't matter the others could hear my thoughts now –they were strictly focused on Ness now. There was no threat of them finding out about my fight with Edward at that time – thankfully. I didn't know how I would hold off phasing if there was a chance they could have found out.

I stayed up to pace with the car until I hit the edge of the Forks forest. I stopped, just on the road, in the rain and let out a ripping howl I was sure all of Washington could have heard. I was going to miss her and Bells. I didn't know what I was going to do without them.

* * *

><p>Soo, you guys think Bella told Jake the truth? Hmm, I wonder... ;)<p>

Once again, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love seeing how many of you are reading and enjoying the story. So keep them coming in! I hope this chapter is okay, as I really didn't have much focus while proofing read - TV in the background, so annoying!

I wonder what Jake is going to do now Ness and Bells are gone. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter!

Love ya guys!

- Sky xoxo


	12. Home Again?

_One Year, Six Months Later_

The rain lightly sprinkled down upon my shoulders as the motor of my dirty growled while running over thick mud, turning sharp corners on the dirt road and going over rocks. I glanced up at the sky, hearing a crack of thunder going over my head before a snake of lightning opened the sky as far as my eyes could see.

I stopped my bike and cut its engine, looking around myself, I thought, w_here has she gone now? _ "Luca? Where are you?" I shouted and then started to hear her motorbike's engine coming up behind me fast.

I looked over my shoulder to see her little blue dirt bike racing through the forest, past trees and rocks as it ran over a mossy log, jumping mid-air over top of me and did a flip on the bike before landing safety ten feet in front of my bike. I looked at her with both shocked and impressed eyes through my helmet. She had been watching too much motor-cross on TV again.

Taking off her aqua helmet, she shook her now neck length, short black hair free, grinning at me from ear to ear. I could sense she was proud of herself, but I couldn't help but also worry. That had been a dangerous trick she had just pulled, even for someone like me.

I took off my helmet, letting the cool, fresh air meet my skin again. "You shouldn't have done that Luca. It's dangerous in dry conditions, let alone in weather like this," I said, walking over to her slowly.

She rolled her eyes with a pout. "I do it all the time Jake. Dad says its fine."

I smirked crookedly at her. Sam had said going over logs was fine, not doing a mid-air bike flip in the rain. I just shook my head, leaning down to her level, staring off in the distance and then looked back to her. "You know your dad will have my head, if anything happens to you, right?"

She giggled lightly. "I would like to see him get past me," she laughed. "Don't worry Jake, your safe with me," she grinned, taking a step over to her bike. I couldn't believe that had just come from an eight-year-old.

Luca caught my gaze again. "Aren't you proud of me though? That was a hard trick."

I smirked crookedly, taking off my glove to run my hand through her hair. "Yeah I am. Just don't do it in the rain, okay? And not so fast next time. I don't want to see you hurt Luca." She grinned back at me again and sighed, nodding her head.

She pulled her helmet back on and started her motorbike's engine. "Last one back at Dad's is a rotten egg!" she shouted, laughing and taking off before I could even tempt at pulling my helmet back on my head. I laughed at her free spirit. For a now eight-year-old, Luca was fun to be around. Spending time looking after her had really helped since Ness had moved away.

It had been hard at first – and still was. I missed her so much and she felt the same way. We called each other every night for the first three months before realising it was doing neither of us any good. We were only missing each other more with each phone call made, so we then made it once a month. But I hadn't heard from her in the past three months. I called multiple times trying to catch her and make sure she was okay, but all I got was voicemail. I just wanted her home with me, where I knew she was safe. I hoped she was okay. Neither Bella nor Emmett was answering their phones either.

And as for the two vampires, Don and Ann, they seemed to have disappeared after Ness left too. The pack hadn't been able to destroy them, or find them after they had gotten away from us. It was like they had never even been on our land or Forks, ever. Ness had said there were no signs of them around her new home in South America either. I wondered where they had gone, and why they had given up on catching Renesmee so quickly. I knew vampires well enough to know they didn't give up that easily.

I missed her so much. I had even tempted to go and find her three times, but it was impossible. I just kept getting lost. I almost had gotten lost coming back home even.

It was getting dark when I turned on my bike's light and followed Luca back to Sam's home along the trail beside the quiet road leading up to the house. Just as their house came into view, I sped up my pace and beat her to the porch. I had my helmet off and standing in front of the porch before she could even stop me.

"You cheated," Luca shouted.

Chucking I said, "You snooze you lose, Luca. You taught me that," I smirked crookedly.

She let out a huff as Sam and Emily came out from inside their home. "What's going on you two?" Sam asked, smiling with his arm around Emily's waist. Just seeing how the two of them so happy together and how they acted made me want to be with Ness all the more. I wanted to hold her against me, whisper in her ear how much I loved her and then show her just how much I meant it.

"Jake cheated dad," Luca mumbled, digging me in the ribs as she walked past and up the stairs of the veranda.

"You wouldn't want me to _let_ you win, would you Luca?" I asked smirking still.

She went to say something and then stopped. I knew she didn't know what to say to that. She just poked her tongue out at me. Sam and Emily laughed and told her to go inside as dinner was on the table for her.

"Hope she wasn't too much trouble Jacob," Emily smiled kind, speaking softly.

"No, she wasn't Em. I like hanging out with her."

My phone suddenly rang in my back pocket. Pulling it out, I flipped it open and realised it was a text from Ness.

_Meet me on the beach xx_

I must have read it over ten times before I realised she meant First Beach. My heart started to race in excitement. She was home? She had to be if she meant First Beach. I couldn't believe it. She was home!

"I gotta go," I said quickly, heading back to my bike and then turned my body towards Sam and Emily once more. "Is it okay if I leave my bike here tonight, Sam?" I knew I could get to First Beach a lot quicker in my wolf form than if I took my bike.

"Sure Jake. What's the hurry though?"

"I – I think Ness is home. And thanks for that," I waved, running for the cover of the forest. I quickly took my shirt and jeans off, tying them around my ankle I phased and started to run through the forest as quickly as I could.

The rain was still very lightly coming down upon my back as I went. My coat was drenched from passing wet bushes and ferns while running flat out. I didn't care about the icy wetness clinging to my body though. I just wanted to get to the beach quickly as possible.

I started to think this was something impossible happening. How could she be home so soon? Had she ran away from her family, or was this just a visit? My heart dropped a little with that thought. Maybe it was _just_ a visit. Sure I wanted to see Ness again, but, I also didn't want to say goodbye again either. I wouldn't be able to bare saying goodbye to her again.

The moon started to break through the clouds. I got to the edge of the forest, just by First Beach and phased back, pulling on my jeans and V necked tee shirt. Peering through the tree brake, looking for Ness, my heart skipped a beat – I thought that only happened in the movies – with seeing her walking slowly along the shoreline.

I couldn't hold back from running up to her. "Ness!"

She turned quickly and smiled brightly, running into my arms as I tightly wrapped them around her. I never wanted to let go. Her in my arms felt like the place she was always meant to be.

"Oh my god Jacob I've missed you so much," she murmured into my shoulder, holding me just as tightly to her.

"You have idea how much I've missed you," I whispered huskily, pulling away and kissing her while her arms were still wrapped tightly around my neck.

I couldn't believe how much tension there was between us and how much I had missed Nessie's smooth and warm lips on my own. I could feel and sense how much she had missed me just by the way she kissed me so passionately and eagerly.

Her hand went up my neck and into my hair, pulling me closer to her so our bodies were almost melted together. I could feel her heart beating wildly against my chest we were so close. My arms stayed wrapped tightly around her back, not being able to get close enough to her no matter what I did. We being apart for so long had only brought us closer than ever before. I was going to fight anyone who wanted to separate us again. I wasn't going to let Ness leave my side, unless she herself didn't want me anymore, but that was one thing I thought would never happen with how eagerly she wanted me right now. I would never let her go again. I couldn't.

"Jacob," she murmured breathlessly as I broke the kiss, brushing my lips against her neck. I could tell my body and inner wolf was taking over my mind until I took back control.

"What are you doing back here so soon? Why didn't you answer my calls?" I huskily whispered, panting lightly with my hands cupping the sides of Ness's face.

Her eyes were looking into my mine until I had questioned on her. She pulled and looked away, walking over to the shoreline to sit. Her arms wrapped around her knees while staring out at the ocean horizon.

I went over and sat beside her, watching her. After a while, my hand touched the top of hers, making her look at me. "I missed you," she murmured, the wind blowing the few loose strains of her tied back hair around her face. "I couldn't be without you any longer Jacob." Ness leaned into my side as my arms wrapped around her. I knew she missed me, and I had missed her also, but I didn't think the Cullens' would just pack up again and move back here so soon after leaving.

I just stayed silent. Maybe I didn't want to know the answer to why she was back so soon and that was the reason behind her not telling me. Whatever it was, it could wait, as for now, I just wanted to enjoy my time with Ness, because I didn't know how much longer I would have left with her.

My hand stroked the side of her cool cheek as she lay in my lap quietly still on the beach. The full moon shone down on us with a few clouds left in the sky. I stared up at them deep in thought until I felt Ness's eyes on staring up at me.

I looked down to her, holding her gaze as I saw a smirk appear on her face. "Is you dad home?" she whispered.

"No, he's watching the game with Charlie. Why?"

"What about Rachel?"

"Out with Paul."

She sat up and took my hand, leading me up to the house. I didn't know what Ness was thinking and I thought she sensed my confusion after a vision of our first night together flashed before my eyes out of nowhere. She looked over her shoulder at me with a crooked smirk and her eyes dark. I shook my head at her, chuckling and walking quickly beside her. After all the trouble we got into last time, she still wasn't worried, and neither was I. Edward would just have to learn to suck it up. Ness was nineteen now, almost twenty, and I was going to fight for her right towards making own decisions if she needed me to. She was old enough to have her own life and make the decisions that made her life, hers.

* * *

><p>You guys think Ness is keeping something from Jake, and she's just trying to distract him? ;)<p>

Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews guys. I love them, so keep them coming in! To those of you who have questioned me about updating this fic more than just once a week - love your enthusiasm towards this story guys - I would update it more but I have five other fics to update also throughout the month, so I can't. Sorry about that...

Love you all and thanks for reading.

- Sky x


	13. Distractions

Walking up to the house, the rain started to lightly come down again, but then stopped soon after. It was like spring showers coming and going. There was still some moonlight, though more clouds were starting to block it out once more. There was a sheen over my and Ness's skin thanks to the remains of the rain and the moonlight shining down on us, over our face's and my body.

I reached up to the top of the doorframe and grabbed the keys to the house. I unlocked the door and relocked it once we were both inside. Slowly I felt Ness's hand disappear from my own and wrap her arms around my neck, burying her hands in my hair as kissed me so eagerly, it shocked me.

My hands gripped the back of her shoulders as I held her tightly to my body as I could. I had missed her so much. I just wanted to be as close as I could be to her. There was no way I could be without her for so long again. It would be the end of me if I did. There was no way she was ever going to leave my side without my following her. I didn't care what Edward thought or wanted either. I didn't care about what duties and responsibilities I had with the pack, they meant nothing to me. Ness did and if she was only here for a visit, I was leaving with her, no matter what!

Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly as I sat back against the couch, leaning over top of her without breaking our heated and passionate kiss. I moaned into her mouth with feeling Ness's hands leave my neck and running her fingers down my chest and stomach, leaving light red marks over my russet skin as she went.

My lips parted hers, deepening our kiss before I broke it off and glanced down at the marks on my chest. They were slowly starting to heal before our eyes. I pursed my lips, wishing they hadn't. With the whole imprinting process, I had always wished there was a mark to represent we belonged to one and other. But with how quickly we both healed, we couldn't even make a scar.

Ness caught my gaze, and suddenly smirked with darkened eyes. Touching my chin as her lips brushed over mine in a teasing manner, an image flicked before my eyes of when she was a baby, biting me on the nose. It had been lucky she wasn't venomous, or I wouldn't have been here still with her. It had been a worrying couple of hours for me when she first bit me. I didn't know what was going to happen and neither did Carlisle. He kept doing tests on me to make sure I was okay every few minutes for a whole week.

I grinned back at her as she leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, still holding my gaze and smirking. Pushing me back so she was leaning over top of me, I shuddered hard with feeling her tongue lick my lower lip, grazing her teeth over it. I could already feel my breath was turning shaky and hitching at the back of my throat as her lips trailed lightly over my jaw and neck. Teasingly, she explored my neck, grazing her teeth over my veins and licking me. Just when I thought she was going to bite me, she moved. My heart beat was picking up in pace with anticipation. I could feel my body growing tense, just waiting.

Her left hand slowly ran down the side of my face before cupping my cheek. Flicking her tongue over my collarbone, she reached up to my neck again, grazing her teeth over my earlobe. "Calm down, or its going to hurt," she whispered seductively in a huskily tone.

Without even thinking, my body responded to her words and became relaxed. No one was able to make me calm down so quickly apart from Ness. I was what she wanted me to be because of the imprint.

Her warm hands brushed down the sides of my arms as she went back to my collarbone tracing patterns over my skin with her tongue and causing my heart to pick up pace yet again. I moaned with feeling her teeth and tongue run over my pecks, her hands on my abs and sides of my stomach. I winced lightly at the feeling of her teeth piecing my skin, over my heart and then shivered as her tongue ran over the light cuts she had made, healing them and not wasting a drop of my blood.

She sat up on top of me, smirking crookedly, but in a shy way now. A drop of my blood was at the corner of her mouth as leaned up and licked it away while kissing her. My hands stayed at the sides of her shoulders. I broke the kiss and whispered, "Do it again," against her mouth huskily, nipping on her warm, lower lip.

It hadn't been pain she had made me feel while biting me. It had been pleasure, one I had only experienced once before. It had felt like something even more intimate than everything else we had shared.

She smiled back at me and then leaned away. Sitting back on my stomach, she pulled her tee shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor before leaning back over me, nipping my collarbone lightly and then brushing her lips over my pecks again, teasing me to no end. I shuddered with feeling her lips brush over my nipple and then bite into my skin below it. I couldn't help but let out a light growl that had built up in my chest. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

My hands went from the sides of her arms to her back, where I unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Ness looked up at me, slightly surprised. I smirked crookedly and licked her lips. "My turn," I murmured huskily, tasting a salty flavour on my tongue from her lips.

I pushed her back again, kissing her neck urgently and lightly biting into her skin, causing small beads of redness to rise before the wound started to heal over. Moaning my name, Ness's hands brushed over my chest and over the bite she had caused. It was still lightly bleeding when her index finger ran over the trail of blood running down my stomach and brought it back to her lips, cockily smirking at me. I growled playfully in her ear, making her giggle before licking her cheek.

She screamed out, trying to push me away. "Bad dog Jacob!"

I burst out laughing too, not moving an inch. "What's with the dog jokes?"

"Fine then! Bad, wolf."

I snickered darkly. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" I said, grinning.

"I am so not afraid!" she laughed, lightly punching me in the shoulder and stood, picking up her top and bra.

I sat up on the couch, watching her curiously. "Where are you going?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and then smirked crookedly. "Nessie," I added, knowing it was her weakness.

She turned around and smirked back at me. "Home," she said, ever so innocently. I knew she was teasing me, but that didn't stop a serious reaction coming out of me.

"Oh no you're not," I smirked, standing up and wrapping my arms around her, running my lips the length of her jaw and I leaned into the mould of her body, showing her just how needy I was. "You're not leaving me high and dry just like that," I whispered huskily, making her giggle and turn around in my arms, biting her lower lip sexily.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing her passionately. "And I missed you. I can't be without you again." Pulling away, I could tell it had left her slightly surprised and wanting more. I held her gaze, staring into her still darkened eyes until I saw something snap in them and just as I did, Ness's hands went to my shoulders, pushing me back against the wall of my room as she kissed me so urgently and quickly I could hardly keep up with her pace, let alone remember to breathe too.

I picked her up in my arms and laid her back down against the mattress of my bed. I could feel her hands at my hips, gripping me. I kissed the way down her neck and stomach, taking my time and enjoying the unsteady beat of her heart, intakes of breaths and hearing my name being whispered. Her hands went to the front of my jeans, quickly unbuttoning and zipping them. I kicked them off, letting them fall onto the fall and did the same to Ness's as I kissed her soft and warm lips.

"Jake," she murmured in a moan against my mouth, gripping my shoulders with her fingers digging into my skin. I caught her lower lip between mine and played with it for a moment, trying to calm down my inner wolf which was trying to make me take things faster. But it didn't help when I felt Ness arch her back against me, just trying to get closer. Her skin was so soft and warm, even against my own.

I felt her hands run down my stomach, lightly scratching my abs and making me shudder. Looking down at the smirk on her face, I could just tell she was trying to make me go faster – typical teenager, not able to enjoy the moment while we had it. I smirked mentally at that thought. I _used_ to be just the same way once – and still was to a point.

Arching her back again, she brushed herself against me. I held her cocky gaze. Her smile was the same as her eyes. I hadn't ever seen such confidence in her before. I shook my head, thinking two could play at that game and teased her back, making her think I was about to thrust into her. She growled a hiss in a cat like manner, digging her fingers into my skin more until it broke. I actually winced at the feeling on the sides of my shoulders but forgot it in seconds.

"Can you like, fasten it up, teaser," she grinned.

I smirked at her smugly. "Do you even know what fast is, Miss, Cullen?" I asked in a sly and light tone, leaning down on her a little. I knew I was taking my time, but that was how I wanted it. There was plenty of time for fast later.

"Oh, I'll show you fast Jakey," she said all too cockily with her eye brows risen, and pushed me back against my bed, straddling my lap, making instinct take over my body and mind and making me thrust into her automatically. I stared up at her in complete shock. Not only did she move fast, but she had over powered my strength and made me lose control too. It really took some pushing for me to lose all that at once. She could see the shock in my eyes as well.

She smiled down upon me like a cat. Her eyes were still dark and lustful, but soft at the same time. Confidences beamed in her smug, smirk of a smile and with her dark chocolate, slightly curly hair dropping down around her creamy face and chest, it completed the picture for me. She was beautiful, elegant and sexy.

"That was dirty play Ness," I murmured, lying still.

She smiled again and teasingly reached her hands to her hair, running her fingers through her light curls and shaking her head just like they did in the movies. I shook my head at her, making her giggle. I looked away for a second and then abruptly pushed her to lay back.

She looked up at me in shock as I kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear, "You may be faster Ness, but I am stronger." She rolled her eyes, acting tough, and I knew it was just that, an act.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder's holding my gaze with great tension growing between us. I wrapped her legs around my waist as I started to slowly thrust into her, making her moan my name like it was the most natural thing in the world. I would have been lying if I said I didn't love hearing my name being murmured upon Ness's lips. There was just something about it that I loved.

Her right hand left my shoulders as she touched the side of my face, slowly trailing it down my face and over my throat. I shuddered slightly under her touch. It felt like ice running over fire on my skin. Slowly her hands pressed into my flesh, almost in a kneading way and ran over my chest and stomach. She kissed my neck slowly, in a seductive way, taking her time and slowly nipping my skin. Her hands went up to my shoulders again and ran back down to my chest, slowly caressing my nipples and abs. Both our breaths were ragged and uneven. I could even feel my blood rushing through my veins.

"Jake," she murmured in crying whimpers. I could sense she was close.

My index finger came up to her lips, lightly brushing them before replacing my finger with my mouth, kissing her quickly, parting her lips and brushing my tongue lightly against her own. Her left hand gripped the side of my arm as her right pushed into my chest as a wave of passion and heat went through us at the same time.

My eyes slowly opened, looking down to her while softly smiling. My hand brushed down the side of her cheek, pulling her sweaty hair away from her face as I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Ness. You're amazing. I'm so lucky to have you," I whispered huskily, lying down beside her and pulling her into my arms.

"I love you too Jacob, and I'm the lucky one to have you. I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered, kissing me and then leaning back down into my chest, where we both fell asleep just the way it should have been all along. I loved falling asleep with her in my arms. Never had we been able to do that before without knowing we would get caught and get into huge trouble.

When we woke up again, it was almost dark. I hadn't ever slept so well in my life. I slowly sat up in the bed, running my hands over my eyes. I glanced down at Ness still sleeping with a contented look on her face and then glanced at the clock. I almost went into shock seeing it was five o'clock in the afternoon. I didn't even know what time we had gotten to sleep but it felt like hours and hours ago.

I nudged Ness, waking her up slowly. "Nessie, you got to get home. Its five o'clock." I didn't want her to leave, but I also didn't want to get her into trouble either.

She stirred lightly against me and rolled over onto my pillow still half asleep. "Time for round two?" she murmured, sleep covering her voice. I smiled crookedly, tempted, but knew we didn't have time now.

My hand ran down over her shoulder, pushing her hair to the side. "I wish," I whispered. "But you've been with me all night and day. Your parents will be worried." I was surprised Bella hadn't come over looking for her yet or at least called me. I picked up my phone, checking it to see if there were any texts or missed calls, but there were none. Then it started to get me thinking. I realised last night was just a distraction.

I lay back down beside her, running my hand over her shoulder softly and placing a kiss on the side of her neck a few times, slowly waking her up. I wanted answers, but at the same time I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear them either.

Ness yawned after a while and turned her body around to face me. She smiled softly and kissed me.

"Morning," she whispered softly.

I smiled crookedly, sitting up and looking back at her. "Night, actually," I smiled.

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "We didn't get to sleep until dawn anyway." I hadn't even realised that much when we got to sleep. No wonder we had slept so long.

I wrapped my arms around my knee while glaring at the other side of my room. Ness sensed there was something wrong and touched the side of my face. "What's wrong?" she whispered, making me look at her.

"Why are you back so soon?" I held her gaze and noticed how she seemed to shrink back away from me and bite her lower lip, staring down at the sheets. "I know last night was a distraction," I added.

She looked back up to me. "No, it wasn't just that Jacob. I missed you."

I looked away from her, shaking my head and smiling smug, slightly annoyed and upset. "So half of it was a distraction," I stated. If I hadn't been so caught up in the moment, I would have realised it. "Ness, why are you home so soon?" I questioned again, holding her gaze for the second time. She was just trying to throw the question off again, but it wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p>Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews guys! Your the best! Wonder what Ness is going to say? You're all going to find out in the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow! Yup, I'm doing a special double chapter for you all!<p>

I know this lemon wasn't really graphic or anything, but that was how I intended it to be. I didn't want to spoil the story with smut.

See you all again tomorrow.

- Sky x


	14. Secrets Kept

She looked away, slightly shaking her head, staring down at the sheets covering her legs. I caught a glassy look in her eyes before she closed them and took in a deep breath. "It's all my fault Jacob," she cried in a cracked tone.

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's your fault Ness?" I asked, pulling her into my body as tears streamed down her face. My hand stroked her cheek as she cried. I kissed her temple and stayed quiet for a few minutes, giving her time. "Nessie, tell me what's wrong so I can make it better, please," I begged. I hated seeing her upset or worried. It killed me to see her like this.

"It's the Volturi Jacob. They don't approve of us being together. That's why we moved. That's why dad was so pissy with us being together, and that's why I'm back. They're coming here. Alice saw it in a vision, and there's no point in even trying to run from them. They could be here any day, and I don't know what is going to happen."

I shook my head slowly, staring at the wall of my room. I was in shock. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. Just when I get Ness to myself, she's being pulled from me quicker than what I had her for. How could this be happening to us? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

All I could do was pull Ness closer to me, holding her and trying to comfort her, the best I could. I couldn't find the words to speak with. I should have thought this could happen, maybe then we could have stopped it from happening in the first place. Maybe we could have kept our relationship a secret. Maybe we could have run away together. . . I just wished there was something we could do to stop it all from happening now, but there was no rewind button to press.

"How did they find out?" I whispered in a low tone against her ear.

"Those two vampires that were after me, they work for the Volturi. They were meant to kidnap me and take me back to them," she murmured against my chest. My eyes closed in sorrow. No wonder those two vampires disappeared when Ness left, but for some reason, I still had hope that just maybe, they would tell Aro I hadn't been with the Cullens' when they left for South America. But that still didn't explain Alice's vision. I hoped so much that she was wrong, or they changed their minds.

I knew what the Volturi were like. We had been so lucky last time they had come here. I didn't think we could be that lucky again. We didn't have the help like we did last time, and how could we fight against the Volturi anyway? We weren't strong enough with just the pack and the Cullens'. With vampires like Jane and Alec on their side, there was nothing we could do to even tempt at stopping them if they wanted to take Ness away.

I bit my lip hard, holding her to me tighter. I couldn't let them take her away from me though. I couldn't live without Ness. I kissed her cheek and also realised last night happened before she told me, because I would then know the risks we would be taking, not that it mattered now anyhow. We were already in more trouble than I ever thought imaginable. I had thought the worse trouble we could get into was with Edward, not the Volturi. They hadn't even entered my mind for a second. Of course they wouldn't agree with us being together. I knew we were even more so forbidden to be together than human and vampire. Ness and I were meant to be natural enemies, not lovers like we were. But that didn't mean I was going to give up without a fight either. No matter the odds, I would always fight for Ness and I to be together, even if it killed me. Death would have to be better than living forever without Ness.

"What are we going to do Jacob? No matter what we do, it isn't going to help anything. It isn't like we can just disappear off this planet and live our own lives without them watching over us every second of the way."

She had a point, I knew that much, but it also didn't stop us from living the lives we already had, before we lost it. We still would be living that life if Alice hadn't seen them coming, so we would do just that until they came.

"We're not going to let them worry us until they're here Ness. We're just going to keep on living our lives like we never knew of that vision, nothing is going to happen until it does."

She nodded against my shoulder and looked up to me. "But then what?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but we'll work it out. We will hide from them if we have to, but I will not give up on you Ness. I love you too much to let you go now." I brushed my lips over hers, holding the kiss for a moment. I meant my words. It was a promise, now sealed with a kiss.

"Oh Jacob," she murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly as kept holding her tightly to me too. We just stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's time alone. I patted her shoulder, pulling away and kissing her lightly. My fingers wrapped between hers. I felt something hard against my knuckle and looked down to see the promise ring I had given her on her wedding ring finger. I smiled up at Ness then, holding her gaze. "You're still wearing my ring," I whispered happily.

"Of course I am," she smiled back.

"You came back to me too. Remember what I told you?"

Ness fell a little red in the cheeks and nodded. "'_When it's real, sometimes you have to set free the one you love, because if they come back again, you'll know they have always been yours_,'" she said quoting me.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You've came back to me. You've always been mine and always will be."

She giggled shyly. "I love you Jacob, and I'm glad I'm yours, because you are mine and always will be too."

I held a kiss against her lips before speaking. "Come on, you got to get home. I'll drive you."

Reluctantly she nodded as I stood up and pulled on my jeans and threw her clothes over onto the bed where Ness was sitting. I went out of my room to let her have some space to get dressed. The house was once again empty. A note on the kitchen bench left by Rachel told me she was once again out with Paul and dad was fishing with Charlie. She and Paul had gotten married five months ago, and seemed like they were even more so in love now than before the wedding. I hardly saw her around the house anymore. I thought they were both looking for a house of their own even.

"Jacob, is it okay if I take a shower?" Ness murmured, appearing from behind my door. I turned around and smiled slightly, seeing her bare shoulders, telling me that she wasn't yet dressed.

"Yeah, sure, Ness, go ahead. No one's home anyway. So you don't have to worry."

She nodded and ran towards the bathroom. I snickered, shaking my head seeing her. I turned towards the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. Reaching up to the cupboard, I pulled out a clean frying pan and placed it on the already warming stove. Trapping an egg on the side, it broke and yet the yoke fall into the pan where the bacon was starting to cook. While letting two eggs fry with the bacon, I got another pan out and cracked another two eggs into it, making scrambled eggs too for both Ness and I.

She came out of the bathroom fully dressed in last night's clothes just as everything was cooked. I could still sense she was upset, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to stick to my plan and act like nothing was going to happen that we knew of.

It didn't take long until all the eggs and bacon was eaten and gone. Pulling on a black tee shirt, I grabbed my car keys from the top of my dresser and headed towards the front door. It was raining heavily outside now. I could barely see past the veranda with my werewolf eyes. The rain was too heavy for Ness to walk out into so I went back into my room and found an old jacket I had kept and threw it over to her to put on.

We ran out into the rain and got into my old rabbit quickly, then started laughing with seeing how wet we both were in a matter of the few seconds we had been in the rain. My shirt was dripping wet and clinging to my body tightly. I thought it felt like it was shrinking around me.

Thankfully the only part on Ness that was wet was the jacket I had given her. She quickly unzipped it and threw it onto the back seat as I started the engine. I couldn't believe my old rabbit still worked perfectly after all these years - though it probably helped I kept fixing it up before anything went wrong with it.

Ness leaned into my side while I drove. I suddenly sensed her become anxious and looked down at her, running my fingers over her cheek slowly as I turned down the Cullen's driveway. "What's wrong Ness?"

"Um, I forgot to tell you . . . someone is staying with us, that we met up with in South America. You've met him before though."

I glanced at her with narrowed eyes. I didn't like how nervous she had suddenly turned. "Who is _he?_" I asked, glancing at the road and then back to her, noticing how she was no longer looking me in the eye.

Ness just stayed quiet then, watching the driveway shorten and the huge white house growing before our eyes through the rain still falling on my windshield. "Ness, who is he?"

"You'll see," she finally responded, but I still didn't like how she was acting. I wondered if she was fearful of this guy or if she was worried about me not liking him, but why would she be worried about that? Maybe he was someone important to the Cullen family?

I slowed down my car as there was only a few feet left of the driveway. Something made me look up and when I did, I saw Bella and someone else beside her. He looked like a young teenage boy, looking like he was around Ness's age. His hair was black, cut off at neck length. He looked up at the car with narrowed eyes turned into slits, like it was a glary sunny day. Ness was right, I had met him before, but I couldn't remember when or where.

I glanced over at Ness once again. "Who is he?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time. She let out a big sigh as I pulled up and didn't take my gaze off her.

"Nahuel," she answered, looking down at her hands in her lap and then met my gaze. I knew the name and I knew it was important, but it felt like it was pushed into the very back of my mind and half forgotten. I hated it when that happened! It drove me up the wall.

I slowly got out of the car and into the now steadier rain while Ness pulled on my jacket again. She wasn't even out of the car before he was heading over to her. He gave her a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek as she opened the car door and closed it behind her, pulling the hood of my jacket over her head. He then looked over to me after that and abruptly became on guard.

Bella basically ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you so much Jacob," she murmured happily into my neck and then pulled back. I couldn't help but smile at her. I had missed her too, just as much as I had missed Ness.

"Missed you too Bells," I said quietly, flicking my eyes to Nahuel and then back to her. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute, Bella?"

An odd look came over her face. "S-sure Jacob," she stuttered a little. Bella hadn't stuttered since before she became a vampire. I wondered what was up with it happening now, but I did have a good guess at the reason.

Bella slowly walked over to the entrance of the house. I was surprised to see she was the only Cullen around at the time. She and I glanced over at Ness and Nahuel. They were both talking, but I could sense Ness was feeling a little uncomfortable. I wondered if it was because of Nahuel or because I was here too.

"Who is he Bella?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"Nahuel, he's just like Ness, remember? He was the one Alice found when the Volturi came last time."

"So what is he doing here now? I know they're coming here again, Bella. Do you think it's a good idea he's here too?"

She bit her lower lip, looking down to the grey marble under our feet and then looked back up to me. "He wants to help us Jacob, in any way he can. They're coming because you and Ness are together; because of those two vampires saw you with one and other. Nahuel thought maybe he could help and make them think wrong."

Why did I keep getting the feeling he wasn't just doing Ness a favour, but himself too? I looked over my shoulder to them still talking. I could see just by the way Nahuel was acting around her he wasn't just doing this out of friendship either. He liked her. I could sense it.

I looked back to Bella, needing more answers. "If you came back because of the Volturi, why did you leave in the first place? And don't tell me it was because it was just time to go Bella. I know it was a lie."

She sighed and started playing with her fingers nervously. "We left when Alice had a vision of a woman coming here from the Volturi. We thought if we left they would think differ, but then while we were away, Alice had another vision, of those two vampires going back to the Volturi and them coming onto La Push if they didn't find us in Forks. It was a clear interaction they knew we had left Jacob, and I and Ness couldn't let you and the pack deal with them alone. We didn't know what to tell you, so I told Ness not to talk to you until we got back."

I just shook my head, looking away. How could our lives be so stuffed up and complicated? What happened to good old easy going? "Do we have a chance at all with fighting them?" I really didn't think we did. There was just too many of them, even with all of us fighting and working together.

But then, Bella nodded. "With the pack and us, we should."

"Should? That didn't sound too convincing Bella." And it didn't either. Her voice while answering me went weak and unsure.

"We don't have the help we had last time Jacob. I don't know what they'll do or say."

I ran my teeth over my lower lip. I no longer knew what to think or say. "How long ago did you find out about them coming here?" I didn't know what made me ask the question, but for some reason I had to know.

"A week ago," she answered.

My eyes narrowed while still looking at Bella. "Ness hasn't spoken to me in three months."

She tilted her head to side and narrowed her eyes too before the both of us looked over towards my car where Nahuel and Ness were still talking. I started to wonder if _he_ was the reason behind Ness not calling me. Maybe it wasn't a one sided crush like I first thought, but then, that didn't explain last night either.

* * *

><p>Sounds like Ness may not just like Jacob anymore. Will be updating on the weekend. ;)<p>

Thanks for all the wonderful support towards my writing and this story guys! Your the best!

Love you all!

- Sky x


	15. Hunting Trip

Staring over at Nahuel, the way he looked at Ness made me feel uncomfortable. The way he looked at her, reminded me of how Edward used to look at Bella before she was changed – like she was a piece of meat. If he was a no mad, I would have just phased and put an end to it.

"What do you know about him?" I whispered huskily, speaking to Bella.

"Very little," she answered in a nervous tone. "Just his past; he turned his aunt when he was born and has three sisters and now a brother. He doesn't have anything to do with his father."

"You mean his venomous?" I questioned, staring into Bella's eyes. I hated the thought of that. What if he bit Ness? What would happen then? Even if it was a mistake . . . I couldn't think it. It hurt too much to even try and tempt to think it.

Bella nodded once without a word. I could sense she knew what I thought of this. She was nervous, staring down at the ground below her feet. Whenever she did that, I knew she was feeling uncomfortable or trying to hide something from me. She knew I could read her eyes like a child's open book.

"I don't like it Bella. I don't want him around her."

Bella's eyes met mine. I could tell what she was going to say before she had even said a thing. "It's her choice Jacob. I cannot keep him away from her and I cannot keep her away from him. You yourself have said she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"But…" I trailed off midsentence. Bella was right, she couldn't stop her or him from hanging out together, but maybe I could, to a point. Maybe I could have Ness stay at La Push, then he couldn't be anywhere near her. I found it funny how everything I seemed to say came back to bite me in the ass in the end.

With having nothing more to say to Bella and her now gone quiet too, I could hear Ness's and Nahuel's quiet conversation going on. I couldn't help but listen after hearing Nahuel say, "I thought it could be just the two of us." My eyes narrowed, trying to work out what he meant.

"No, I want him to come," Ness whispered back. "Hey Jacob, do you want to come hunting with us?" she suddenly shouted out. Now everything made sense. Nahuel wanted alone time with Ness. Well if he thought he was going to be getting it, he had another thing coming.

I turned around and smiled at my Nessie. "Of course I do," I answered. I only wanted to go for Ness. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for her. I really didn't care much for the hunting part; it was the part alone with Ness I loved the most. I used to do this all the time with her when she was little, but over the years she often only ate human food with the rare occasion of blood just to keep her strength up.

Hearing my answer she smiled back with now excited vibes coming from her. Bella could sense the vibes now too. I could tell.

Heading down the stairs, I turned slightly and looked over my shoulder, back to where Bella was still standing. She had her arms crossed and looking as though she was cold. "Coming, Bella?" I offered, hoping she would come. I also missed hunting with Bella. When we hunted together, it was like our minds were connected, and for some odd reason, I didn't always get that feeling with Ness. I didn't know what it was, but it confused me. Maybe she had a different hunting tactic to me. But Bella just shook her head.

"No thank you Jake. I think I'll just wait for the others to come back," she replied in a soft tone, looking out the horizon.

I shrugged, heading over towards where Ness was standing against my car. "Suit yourself then," I murmured, offering my arm to Ness with a smile. She giggled like a school girl and wrapped her arm through mine. Glancing at Nahuel, he had a scowling look upon his face and within his eyes. I laughed to myself at the sight. He really didn't like me being around.

He led the way towards the forest as the rain kept coming down lightly. Ness still had my jacket on so she was keeping dry. The cold water soaking my shirt and gripping my torso didn't feel so bad. I liked feeling the cold against my skin at times. It sort of evened out my temperature and made me feel a little more human.

"Who wet the dog?" Nahuel said suddenly. I just rolled my eyes. I was so sick of dog jokes like that. For some reason, if Emmett did a dog joke or Rose or Alice, it didn't bother me, but Nahuel just annoyed me, and I didn't know why.

"You two go, I'll catch up," I smiled down on Ness while speaking. She let my arm go and rested her hand on the side of my face before kissing me softly and running off with vampire speed with Nahuel.

I really hated leaving him alone with her, but I didn't need him to see me naked before I phased and then tell Edward. It was bad enough Eddie could see through my mind. . . I pulled my soaking wet shirt off, trying not to rip it as it peeled away from my skin slowly. I tied it around my ankle along with my jeans and allowed the ripples of heat to flow through my body as I shifted, taking off in the direction where Ness and Nahuel had gone.

It didn't take long until I found them and when I did, Nahuel actually looked scared before pulling on a poker face. I laughed to myself and walked along side of Nessie, listening to everything around us, trying to find something for her to eat.

Renesmee's hand stayed on my shoulder while walking and talking to Nahuel. It was interesting to hear what he had to say, not that I paid too much attention. My senses were on full guard just in case. The forest was unusually quiet, most likely from all the rain and what time of day it was. Though I still thought there would be some kind of nightlife around.

"I didn't know you drank animal blood, Nahuel," Ness said quietly, glancing to me from the corner of her eye.

Nahuel pushed a branch out of the way and turned towards her with a smile. "I don't, usually. I'm making a special effort for someone," he grinned at her. I felt a low growl stir deep within my chest. Nahuel's grin disappeared then.

"Jacob," Ness whispered, giving me a disapproving look. Tilted my head down to her and licked her cheek, making her burst out laughing. She pushed me away playfully and rested her hand on the side of my face, showing me a vision of her saying 'I love you' recently. I couldn't help but think it back even know I knew she couldn't hear me.

Nahuel let out a huff of boredom. "Are we hunting or playing with the dog?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes at him again. Ness ran her hand over my back and neck, looking like she was going to ignore him. "Both. And he's not a dog. He's a wolf. _My_ wolf," she smiled.

Tilting my head down to her, I nudged her lightly, happy to hear those words from my Nessie. She giggled and wrapped her arms back around my neck.

"Whatever. Let's go if we're going," Nahuel said and took off running.

Once he was gone and out of range of hearing me, I phased back to speak with Ness. She was surprised to see me in my human form and turned a light red in the face. Chuckling, I stood up and ran my hand down the side of her face and pressed my lips to hers before whispering, "Stay with me, please." She nodded, pulling away and looking up to my eyes. I turned my back and took off running as I phased. I could hear and sense she wasn't far behind me.

I skidded to a halt after passing an old deer. I watched and listened to it closely. It hadn't heard us yet. Ness finally realised why I had stopped and stayed by my side, trying to spot what I was looking at. I took a slow step forward and she followed me. I didn't want her anywhere near me when I caught it in case she got hurt, I turned half around and nudged her back. She knew when I did that I was telling her to stay where she was. She went to say something and just nodded instead, knowing it would give us away and scar our prey.

Slowly, I stepped towards the deer and eyed it warily, ready for it to take off soon as it heard or saw me coming. It was grazing, but was turning weak with age. The way it was eating, seemed as though it was a great effort. Maybe it had no teeth left or very little if it did.

A crack of a branch made it jump back and put myself on guard. I listened and looked around, not being able to see anything, but I could sense something coming, then I saw Nahuel, trying to chase the thing. I had to roll my eyes at his attempt after he jumped from a tree to try and wrap his arms around its neck and failed greatly after it started to run.

"What did you do that for?" Ness shouted as the deer ran off. It didn't go far, just out of sight.

"I was trying to catch it. It's not like I'm an expert at hunting animals you know. You should try catching a human for once," Nahuel shot back. I snarled at him and his idea before taking off after the dear and leaving them to bicker. I really didn't like Nahuel putting ideas into Ness's mind.

When I came upon the dear again, it had a friend grazing with it too. It also was old and finding it hard to eat. The one which had gotten away was already warily thanks to Nahuel, and so was the other. They both pricked their ears, listening around. I stayed still until they went back to trying to eat.

I leapt out of the cover of the trees and ferns and caught the one which had gotten away first within my paws and broke its neck between my jaws before it could realise what was happening and got too scared. I hated killing animals and scaring them to death about it. Ness hated it even more than I did though. It was half the reason she went onto a human diet.

The other deer ran off stumbling and falling before getting up and trying to run again. I left the other deer I had already caught and went after the other, giving it the same treatment as the last. I knew if I had left it, it would have only died a slow death anyway.

I phased back and pulled on my jeans. There was no way I could carry these two in wolf form without making two trips. Pulling one over one shoulder and the other over my other shoulder, I headed back towards where I could still hear Nahuel and Ness bickering.

Taking back both the dears made Nahuel instantly shut up – thankfully. He must have smelt the scent of the blood from them. I allowed one to drop from my shoulder and on to the forest floor as I went over to Ness and dropped the other. She was holding my gaze with a shy, crooked smile lighting her lips. I held her gaze back, searching and wondering what she was thinking.

Slowly she licked her upper lip and made me realise just what I was searching for. I shook my head. How could I have forgotten _this_ part of our hunting trips? When Ness licked the left over blood on me? Edward had never approved of it, but in the past, I wasn't so reckless with killing and didn't get it over me that much – that and in the past I hated the taste and feeling of blood around my face so I usually took water with me to get rid of it.

Pressing my lips to Ness's, she giggled and kissed me back before licking the corners of my mouth and over my lips, getting every bit of left over blood while taking her time. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Every other time she had done this with me, it was always on my cheek or shoulder from where I had missed washing it away or carried the animal.

"Will you two get a room or something?" Nahuel groaned in a sigh.

Ness smiled against my mouth. "Don't like it, don't watch," she replied. How I loved her come backs… I wondered where she learnt them from. I grinned at the thought. She only learnt from the very best.

She pulled away and went to go over to the deer when I hooked my arm around hers and pulled her back into my arms. "Tonight I'm loving you," I whispered in her ear huskily, with a wink, making her giggle and turn slightly red in the cheeks.

After Ness had drained the deer completely, Nahuel decided one deer wasn't enough for him, as it wasn't tasty or satisfied enough compared to humans – which disgusted me. I still wasn't over my hatred of vampires who hunted humans and never would be.

"Isn't there anything more, fatty or salty to drink from?" he muttered.

"Try a mountain lion or grizzly. Meet eaters are better," I answered. I knew what he meant by fatty and salty. Deer wasn't always the best tasting, unless it was very young, then it was sweet.

He shrugged his shoulders and then took off without saying anything. My eyes narrowed, a little worried.

"Where is he going?" Ness whispered.

"I don't know, but he's not going alone. Come on." For some reason, I had a bad feeling come over me suddenly.

* * *

><p>Hey again guys.<p>

Sorry this chapter is a little late, I got fairly busy this week, but there will be another up chapter pretty soon to make up for it. I wonder what Nahuel is up to? More trouble for Jacob? And also, in the last chapter I kept spelling his name Nathuel instead of Nahuel, sorry about that guys and thanks to Katie for telling me also. I've fixed it now though.

Keep those wonderful reviews coming it. I cannot tell you enough how much I love hearing what you all think and knowing how many of you are reading this fic!

Love you all,

- Sky xx


	16. Trouble Maker

Keeping track of where Nahuel was running seemed to be getting harder and harder as the seconds rolled by. He was fast for hybrid. If it wasn't for his scent I knew I wouldn't have known where he had gone.

After a while, I just gave up running in my human form and phased. Ness wasn't far behind me when I realised he was heading towards La Push. _What is he trying to do?_ I thought. He was heading away from the mountains and more towards the roads and down land, where they were fewer animals to track. I hadn't forgotten he was only making a special effort to only drink from animals for Ness, but I didn't think he was going after humans. He was going the wrong way to hunt humans. But if he thought I was going to let _him_ over the treaty line without anything to say, he could rethink it again, because it wasn't happening!

I kept trying to find a scent of any animal nearby, thinking maybe that was what he was going after, but all I could find was the scent of my pack, deep in La Push forest. I kept my mind quiet while running. They couldn't hear me from this far away if my thoughts were quiet enough, but I could still hear there's. Leah, Seth and Embry were on patrol, though Seth was heading home for the night.

Realising Nahuel was heading for the border between Forks and La Push, where the treaty line began; I took a quick short cut and got there before Nahuel did. As he ran towards the border, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ness behind him and then came to a skidding halt seeing me standing before him.

"Get out of the way," he hissed, looking me in the eye.

I growled back at his tone of voice, lowering my body closer to the ground, showing him I meant every movement. My eyes stayed locked on his, seeing them narrow.

"Get out of my way mutt!" he shouted and as Ness reached his side.

I snarled back at him loudly, enough Leah and Embry had heard me and were starting to shout questions in my head. I tried to ignore them as my ears went flat against my head with my teeth bared.

"You can't go over the treaty line, Nahuel," Ness explained. "It's the rules. Only I and my mother can."

He looked Ness in the eye, smirking cockily. "Rules? Pffh. No rules keep me from doing what I want," he said confidently in a mocking laugh. "I want a descent dinner; and its right over that line."

He tempted to get past me again when Ness grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back towards her.

"What is it? I'll get it," she said calmly, though I could see his cockiness was starting to get on her nerves. She had never gone for the guys who tried to impress her – which was just the very thing Nahuel was trying to do, failing epically time and time again.

I could hear Embry and Leah not far away now. They stood on the hill just above where I was, staring at me and then towards Nahuel and Ness.

'_Jacob, what is going on?'_ Leah asked in an even tone, as I watched a crooked and smug smile appear over Nahuel's features upon her arrival. "That wolf," he said, looking at Leah and then to Ness. His eyes were dark with bloodlust.

He had known where he was going the whole time. He had smelt Embry and Leah out here and they had been the prey he had been going after. If I had known from the start, I wouldn't have let him this close to res. He was an obvious threat to everyone around here, including my people and pack. Why had the Cullens' let him come here? He was just trying to cause trouble for us all. He may want to help Ness with the Volturi, but I thought he was more harm than help.

'_Leah, get out of here, now,_' I thought in a deep tone, keeping my eyes fixed on Nahuel. Ness was looking between the two of us, not knowing what to do. She was nervous and worried. Not knowing what this may come to.

'_I'm not letting that pip squeak bother us Jacob,' _Leah thought back, heading down towards us, spite what Embry was also telling her to do.

Nahuel stared at Leah and then back to Ness. "Go on, you said you would get her, so get her," he pressured.

"No. S-she's a friend. J-Jacob's . . . and m-mine . . . and the Cullen's," she stuttered. How much I wished I could have phased back and held her in my arms to comfort her. I hated seeing her scared like this, choosing between me and him. "No, I won't do it Nahuel. I won't do it." Ness wrapped her arms around herself, stepping back and looking me in the eye. I could see she didn't know what to do or say to stop him. She was scared for me and Leah mostly, but also for Nahuel. Her fear spoke to me like words. I could feel most of what she felt because of the imprint we shared.

"Fine then," he huffed, closing his eyes while running his hand down the back of his neck as a sick smile crossed his face. "I guess I'll have to do it myself." His eyes flashed back open and towards Leah. They were black and wild, wilder than any other vampire's eyes I had ever seen before.

'_Get out of here Leah!' _ I ordered in my alpha tone, making her move whether she liked it or not. Seeing Leah leaving, Nahuel went to run after her until I mouthed his arm, grabbing him and threw him back away from following her. He snarled, getting back up and brushing himself off as I phased back. My whole body was shaking as Ness ran to my side and wrapped her arms around me. I hardly noticed her by my side. My jaw was clenched tight as I stared at him.

"Jake, calm down," Ness whispered, placing her hand on my shaking chest.

"Get back to the Cullen's now! I don't want to see you around here again," I growled. "Embry, take Ness to my place. I'm making sure this rat doesn't get up to anymore trouble."

I pulled away from Ness and phased, grabbing Nahuel by the back of the shirt, I carried him a few feet and then dropped him after he started to fight.

He hissed, rubbing the back of his head where he had fallen on it. "I can walk you know!"

I looked him in the eye and snarled. He got up quickly and started to run towards the Cullen's house. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught Ness's frightened gaze as she walked along side of Embry in his wolf form, taking her back to dad's place. I tilted my head to the side, feeling sorry she had to see that all happen and then took off after Nahuel before I lost him.

He actually managed to get to the Cullen's without any trouble. I stopped on the tree line of their house and got dressed. Bella was the one who answered his knocking at the door. He walked inside as I merge from the trees, startling Bella slightly.

"Jacob, what happened? Where's Ness?"

I didn't feel like telling a long story. I just wanted to get back to Ness, so I cut to the chase. "Nahuel thought it would be fun to try and make Leah his second course and headed towards La Push. He's a trouble maker Bella," I whispered. "Ness is fine. She's staying with me tonight. I don't want her near him."

She shook her head. "Nahuel wouldn't do that Jacob."

I almost choked hearing her. Was she saying I was lying? "Want to ask Leah that?" I spat. I couldn't believe she had just said that! My body was starting to shake again. I thought Bella, out of all the Cullens' would believe me. Why didn't she? Did she think because Nahuel was doing them this mighty big favour by 'trying' to help Ness with the Volturi that he could do no bad? That had to be it. Why else would she not believe me?

Bella didn't answer for a long time. "Is Leah okay?" she finally said.

"Fine Bella, just fine," I said in a sarcastic tone. She was trying to change the subject. I eyed her warily with narrowed eyes as I turned my still shaking body towards the forest. "I will not put up with his behaviour Bella, no matter what he _claims_ he's doing for Ness. He's going to cause more trouble than he's worth." And with that, I turned my back on her and ran back towards La Push.

The run home did me some good. The cold rain helped work out some of the heat build-up I had in my body from being so angry and frustrated. Running hard and fast seemed to take care of the emotional side of things. Though, by the time I got back home, I was still annoyed with how Nahuel had acted.

I phased back, walking through the rain as I stared down at the tyre tracks on our drive way. My mind was too full with thought to even remember Ness was waiting for me. A flash of lightning went over my head, making me look up and see Ness leaning against the wooden structure of the veranda, near the door. Her arms were folded over her chest as she held my gaze.

I slowly walked up the steps towards her. "Nahuel's back at the Cullen house," I murmured almost slightly. All she did was nod and keep staring out at the backyard.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see all that, but I couldn't let him break the treaty."

"I know," she mumbled.

My eyes narrowed, confused by what was upsetting her if she understood. "What's the problem then?"

"It was how you acted towards him."

"I did what I had to, to keep Leah safe and him off this land Ness. He wasn't taking our rules or me seriously."

She stayed silent.

"Ness, look at me," I said in a soft tone, trying to make her understand where I was coming from, but she just kept staring out into the rain of the yard, remaining motionless. "Ness, look at me," I whispered again, touching the side of her arm.

My inner animal was getting frustrated with how she was ignoring me. I had to push it back to remain calm and focused. Pinning her against the house, she turned her face again so she still couldn't look me in the eye. My hand ran slowly down the side of her face. I leaned in and kissed her jawline, making her knees weak, but she still tried to ignore me.

My index finger ran the length of her jaw, to her chin where it rested. "Renesmee, look at me," I whispered in a husky and deep tone, close to my alpha voice.

She met my gaze then, and I could see fear in her eyes. They were glassy and scared. "Tell me the truth," I whispered, cupping the side of her face, afraid of what her answer maybe. "Do you . . . love him?" It was hard for me to say. I didn't even want to think the possibility of it being true.

I stared into her eyes, searching for the truth. I didn't know if Ness would really tell me the truth or not. I could sense she knew why I had acted that way towards Nahuel, and I knew she understood where I was coming from, and I also knew, she would only be upset with me like this, if I acted that way towards someone she cared for.

She nodded, looking away as her eyes closed and bit down on her lower lip. Istared at the wooden wall behind her in shock. This couldn't be happening again! First Bella and now Ness too! Why? Why did this have to keep happening to me?

"That's why you didn't call me for three months, isn't it?" I murmured, leaning away from her.

"Yes."

I sighed, placing my hand on the door knob to go inside when Ness stopped me by grabbing my arm. My eyes flashed to her in shock of her abrupt movement. "But I love you more Jacob, and I always will. I know why you acted that way towards him and I understand you were only protecting Leah and La Push, I – I just-"

I cut her off by pressing my finger against her lips. I understood what she was saying and what she was trying to say. I smiled, kissing her cheek. "You just got caught up with how you feel for him. I know that feeling Ness, and I'm glad you love me more." _Gees that sounded cheesy_, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes as my arm wrapped around Ness's shoulder's as we went inside the house.

"Do you think I would have come home, if I didn't love you more, Jacob?" she smiled shyly up at me, lying on my bed.

She had a point there. I just hoped she would _always_ love me more like she had said she would. I didn't know what I would do if she picked Nahuel instead. I couldn't be without _my_ Nessie. She meant too much to me to lose to someone like him.

* * *

><p>I hope Ness stays true to her word to Jacob. I don't know about you guys, but I'm really not liking Nahuel.<p>

One again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews guys! You rock! I love reading everything you all have to say. Keep the love coming in, I'm really grateful to have all your support!

Love you all.

- Sky x


	17. Lies and the Truth

Ness stirred in my arms as I awoke to my alarm ringing. It was still early morning. A dim light of the sun slowly rising over the mountains shone through my window behind us. It was still raining outside.

It had been a couple of days since hunting with Nahuel and Ness hadn't even mentioned going home. I thought maybe she was upset with Nahuel for how he had acted, or maybe she was enjoying the time away from home. Whatever it was, I was just happy to have her back in my life.

Yawning, Ness turned into my side and wrapped her arms around my chest. "Do we have to get up now?" she mumbled into my neck. I smiled wrapping my arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"No, _we_ don't, but I do. I got work," I sighed, sitting up.

"Aw, do you have to? Can't you call one of the guys or something?" she whispered, placing her hand on the side of my face, pulling me back down to her.

I smirked, leaning back down to her level and kissed her slowly. "I already have four times since you've come home. I can't do it again."

Her lips pouted ever so innocently. Her eyes turned into one of a puppy's. I chuckled at the sight of her. It was too cute. "That's not going to work today Ness. I got to go."

Her eyes rolled playfully as her hand stayed on the side of my face, holding my gaze. "At least leave me with something to make me miss you."

I smirked again. "Like I don't know you'll miss me anyway."

Ness tried to stop a smile from appearing over her features but failed greatly. I wasn't able to help laughing at her expression. She slapped my shoulder playfully with a huff, playing hard to get. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She looked so adorable when she acted this way – yeah it sounded cheesy I know, but it's true.

I leaned over her as I kissed her slowly and passionately until her arms wrapped around my neck. She sighed in my mouth as I leaned down upon her more, deepening our kiss. My hand ran along her stomach and stopped as I felt a cold line over her skin. My eyes narrowed as I pulled away and ran my finger over the line again.

"I didn't notice a scar on you before Ness," I whispered, looking deep within her eyes before she turned her head away.

"It's not a scar. I just cut myself the other the day while we were running."

"It should be healed by now if that were true. We both know neither of us scar easily if at all."

"It was a deep cut. Will you drop it?"

My eyes narrowed at her. Something didn't feel right. I could sense Ness didn't want to speak about it – it was obvious before she had even told me to drop it – and I knew, if it had been a deep cut, I would have smelt her blood, and so would have Nahuel.

"Why do I feel like you're keeping something from me Ness?" I murmured, sitting on the side of my bed as I glanced towards her, staring up at the ceiling. I leaned over and picked up my jeans, waiting for her reply as I pulled them on. But she never said a thing. She just kept on staring up at the ceiling like she hadn't even heard me.

I growled to myself out of frustration of her ignoring my question and pulled back the covers swiftly without warning. For the spilt second I saw Ness's hand resting over that long silvery-white scar which looked years old. It was faded and flat. I had seen the very same scar on Bella after she had Ness, while she was turning. It was gone now, but I would never forget the look of it.

"Jacob," Ness glared at me in shock, pulling the blankets back over her. "What's with you?"

Bit my lip in attempt to calm down before speaking. "I know that scar Ness. It's the same one your mum had when she had you. What is going on? And don't tell me you cut yourself, because I know it's not true."

"I already told you what happened."

I sighed deeply, staring down at the wooden floor boards of my room. "You're just like your mum," I whispered bitterly and deeply, walking out of the room before I lost it.

As I got outside, I started to run towards the shed through the rain, trying to calm down. I didn't know what that scar was. But I knew for one thing, it wasn't a cut as recent as Ness had said . . . or maybe I was over thinking it and being paranoid?

I shook my head, frustrated and confused. Since Ness had come back and brought Nahuel with her, things didn't seem so easy anymore, and I didn't know why. She had chosen me and I believed it, he wasn't even in the picture and there seemed to be so many secrets between Ness and I now. A couple of days ago, I thought she had told me everything . . . now I wasn't so sure.

Getting to the shop, I flipped the switch to turn on the lights. Flicking twice, they came on and shone brightly down on the bikes and cars I had already fixed up and some which were in the process of almost being ready.

I grabbed my spanner and an old rag before getting to work on removing a bent up tyre off an on-road bike. The whole time I worked on it, my mind strayed from work and towards Ness. I kept getting questions flung into my mind like someone was actually speaking to me. _What was that scar? Why was Ness lying to me about it being a cut? Or was I just starting to over think things and starting to be paranoid because of Nahuel? And if I wasn't, what was the truth? _I just wanted to be with Ness, sort out what was going on and then get past it.

My hand slipped from the rag and somehow cut my knuckle deeply. I didn't even know how it had happened or what I cut it against.

"Ah," I hissed, grabbed the old rag and covered my hand as blood began to run everywhere. What was it about today that seemed to be already so frustrating? My emotions felt like they were all over the place. I wanted to be with Ness and at the same time, I was mad at her and didn't want to be even near her. I was frustrated, angry and confused. I hadn't ever felt this way before. I didn't know what was going on with me. I never lost control of my emotions before.

I leaned back against the tin structure of the shed while sitting down, gripping my still bleeding hand. I was waiting for it to heal, but it seemed to be taking forever to happen – great, I was impatient now too!

I rested my hand on my forehead, trying to calm down. I could feel my heartbeat was raised and it wasn't helping the cut to stop bleeding and heal. It was just another wolf thing – a higher heartbeat resulted in more bloodshed and made the wound slowdown in the healing process. But calming down was easier said than done. I needed answers to calm down, and I knew I wasn't going to be getting them from Ness any time soon.

I sat up and went over to the sink on the other side of the room. Turning on the tap, I washed out the rag of dried up, old oil and grease and my blood. Ringing it out dry, I rewrapped it around my knuckles and tied it together at the ends.

I left on the lights in the shop and headed towards the Cullen's place running in my human form. The cold rain upon my skin felt like it was washing away all the mixed emotions I had. The cold also made me feel more relaxed. It started to pour down once I got to the Cullen's house.

Knocking on the door, Bella once again answered. I started to wonder if she was the Cullen's door maid now. She looked slightly surprised to see me, which was a first.

"Oh, Jacob, what are you doing here?" her voice was faint, as though she was worried about something.

My eyes narrowed as I watched her carefully, sensing something wasn't right. "Hi to you too Bells," I mumbled. "Is Ness here?"

"Yeah, she's out back with . . . Nahuel."

If Bella didn't think I hadn't noticed her pause, she could think again, because I had. But why would she lie about who Ness was with? Or the better question was; why didn't she believe me the other day with what Nahuel had done to Leah? Things around Forks were getting weird.

"What's with her lately?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, I found a scar on her stomach and then she told me it was a cut from the other day while running and she told me loves Nahuel as well as me. Lying is not Ness, Bella. I feel like she's keeping secrets from me all the time now Bella." Speaking to Bella felt like I was talking to a wall. She didn't even look like she was listening to a word I had to say. "Bella?"

"I heard you Jacob," she murmured. "I don't know. Maybe she wasn't lying."

I sighed in frustration. "The scar, Bella, was just like yours had been." Bella stayed quiet, looking like she wasn't listening again. "Are you going to invite me in?" I asked in an even tone.

She looked back at me swiftly and I could sense she was slightly worried, but for what reason I didn't understand or know. Ness wasn't the only one who I got the feeling was keeping secrets now.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jacob," she answered in a shaky tone.

My eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Hearing someone come into the room behind her, Bella turned her body towards a little boy who looked five, standing behind her. His hair was black, cropped and slightly spiky. His eyes were a dark chocolate with an unusual lively shine in them. His skin was a very light tan which contrasted against the black leather jacket he wore along with jeans.

"William, I told you not to run off like that," Alice said coming into the room, looking down at the boy and then followed his gaze to where I was standing in the doorway. He held my gaze as though he already knew who I was. He wasn't shy at all.

"Oh, hi Jacob," Alice's voice chimed lightly with a small smile lighting her face. "William, come here."

The boy glanced over at Alice and then back to me before running over to my side, wrapping his arms around my leg while staring at Alice.

"Hey kido," I smiled, picking him up. "Whose is he?" I glanced at Bella's face. She was biting down on her lower lip nervously. When my eyes landed upon Alice, she looked like she didn't know what to say either and then Ness came into the room. Her eyes seemed to turn wide with shock with just seeing me.

"Jacob, why are you here?" she asked, coming over to where I stood, taking William from my arms.

"I wanted to talk to your mum about something. Uh, whose is he? I haven't seen him before."

William didn't seem to want to take eyes off of my face. He seemed familiar in some way. I thought it was his eyes. His chocolate eyes, but that didn't make any sense. I didn't know anyone with such dark chocolate eyes. They were almost black.

My glaze stayed fixed upon Ness as she didn't answer. Only when Nahuel entered the room did my eyes leave her. He half hissed with the sight of me. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he just grow up already?

"He's mine," Nahuel answered, making Ness's body turn towards him as she shook her head. My gaze went between them in confusion. The way Ness's eyes stared into his, it was as though they were having a silent conversation between themselves.

"No, I'm sick of lying," Ness murmured, handing William to Bella and taking my hand. "I need to explain something to you Jacob," she said, looking me in the eye. I noticed a sad, glassy look upon her face before she turned away and led us outside.

Glancing back at William, he was still staring at me. "Um, see you later William," I said, raising my hand in a small wave.

He copied my movements and raised his hand too. "Bye," he murmured, making a smile form on my lips. Ness smiled back at him after hearing his words, but I thought I saw tears in her eyes at the same time.

She led the way towards the forest and then let my hand go. She took in a deep breath and started to fan herself with her hand. She was on the verge of crying, I could sense it. I caught her wrist and pulled her into my body.

"Ness, what's wrong? You're scaring me," I whispered.

She turned into my shoulder and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Jacob," she sobbed.

"Sorry, what for?"

"I've been lying to you ever since I got home."

"Ness, what is going on? Just tell me baby." My hand brushed down the side of her cheek, trying to calm her down. I hated it when she was upset! It felt like it was ripping me apart.

"I lied to you this morning. You were right. You know that scar. It's – it's from William. He's mine. I – I just don't know if he's yours or Nahuels," she cried. "I'm so sorry Jacob."

* * *

><p>:O Ness didn't? Don't worry guys, it'll all turn out fine. I'm Team Jacob remember? ;) And don't hate Ness too much. She was under a lot of stress and anguish when she left Jake for South America.<p>

Got to thank 'sweet and sassy nessie' of for this awesome idea of Bella being home looking after Ness's baby instead of going out hunting with the others in the last chapter, though I have put my own twist on it too. ;) Here's a photo of Taylor in Shadow Fury. He looks just like what I imagine William to be.

**tinyurl(dot)com/3d3yanq**

Once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support on this story. You guys are the best! I'm going to be trying to get back uploading this story on the weekends asap.

Hope you all have a great Halloween!

- Sky x


	18. A Touch and Dream of Truth

_Inspired by Back in December – Taylor Swift_

I couldn't believe what Ness had just said. I must have replayed her words over a million times in my head. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say or think or do. Never had I thought she would do this to me. I just stared at her in silence, shaking my head in disbelief. I was in shock. I didn't feel like I could move or speak. I wasn't angry or upset, I was blank. My whole mind was, but at the same time, millions of thoughts and questions were racing through my head at the same time.

Ness cried into my shoulder until she realised I wasn't saying anything or even holding her. She looked up to me with tears in her eyes. "Jacob say something, please," she sobbed, touching the side of my face.

My eyes narrowed as I met her gaze. "Why, Ness? Why did you do this to me? To us? I thought . . . you loved _me_," I murmured. Suddenly reality was starting to hit me.

"I do. You know I do . . . it was just, the heat of the moment Jacob. That's it. It didn't mean anything," she sobbed.

I shook my head. "That's not good enough Ness. That doesn't justify it one bit and you know it!" I took a step away from her when she caught my hand, stopping me. "You know how it is Jacob, the heat of the moment. It takes you," she whimpered, begging.

I shook my head again. "No, I don't Ness. I waited for you and still was when you left. Guess I was the stupid one though huh?" I turned my back, yanking my hand out of her grip. The heat in my spine was starting to rise as the trembling took over my body while walking away.

"Jacob stop! Let me explain," Ness shouted, but I didn't. I had heard more than enough. Nothing she said now could make things better. The only thing which could have made this better was if this was some kind of nightmare for a dream, but I knew better than to think that.

I kept walking back towards La Push when I heard a sudden sound of wind go past me. I looked up and saw Ness standing in front of my path with her arms out, stopping me from moving any further without walking around her. I shook my head with narrowed, glassy eyes. I stared to the side away from her, not wanting to show the tears in my eyes. "Why are you even trying to make it all better Ness? You chose him, not me," I whispered huskily. When she realised I wasn't going to make a run for it, she walked up to where I was standing and placed a kiss on my kiss. "Jacob, I was mess without you. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't go to school. I didn't even go out hunting or ate anything Jake. I just wanted you. Dad brought over Nahuel thinking maybe if I made a friend or something, things would get better. All it did though was remind me of you – his warmth, his laugh, his brightness. I only realised what I had done afterwards Jacob. When I was with Nahuel, it was like I was with you again, just not the same. I wasn't mentally stable Jacob. Ask dad, ask mum, Alice, Emmett, anyone. I was worse than when dad left mum, and you, better than anyone would remember that."

I shook my head again. "Still doesn't justify things Renesmee. I really didn't think you were like that. I'm sorry, but, it's over," I said huskily and kept on walking quickly before starting to run for home. I didn't want to hear any more of it. The more Ness tried to justify it, the worse it seemed to get.

I went over it in my mind a thousand times, trying to make things seem better than they were. In my own head I tried to justify things too, but nothing I did worked. What Ness had done had broken all feelings I had for her, imprints or not I didn't feel the same way towards her as I had.

As I lay back against my mattress, I stared up at the ceiling, deep in my thoughts. She had to know who William's father was. She had to know. If she didn't, Carlisle or Bella had to have kind of guess. And if she thought William was Nahuel's, why did she name him with my father's name? Nothing made sense. I still didn't understand how she could be with Nahuel if she truly loved me. Maybe Ness felt obligated to be with me because of the imprint. . . maybe she didn't love me like she had said. . . but that didn't explain the wave of passion she had showed me our first night together. I sighed so confused with not knowing what to think or believe. I stared across my room at the wall with blind eyes. Even if she had been in a bad mental state like Bella had with Edward when he left, did it justify what she had done? In my mind, no, it didn't. But when in that state of mind, could you make decisions and know right from wrong? I didn't know. I truly didn't, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I wondered if Edward had any influence upon Nahuel when he got him to visit Ness. He more than anyone would have known what Ness was thinking.

My thoughts were conflicting. I knew if Ness didn't love me, she wouldn't be home right now. She so easily could have stayed in South America with Nahuel and William and never spoken to me again. But then, if she loved me, why did she do what she had? I sighed hitting my pillow under my head with my fist. Why did things have to be so damn hard? Just when things were looking up, they came crashing back down again!

At some time, I had drifted off asleep only to dream of Ness through her point of view. I could feel how she felt and hear her every thought. It was raining and cold outside. She was staring out the window with tears in her eyes, just wanting my arms around her to keep her warm. All her thoughts were on me and no one or anything else. Nothing else mattered to her.

She had a pen in her hand and a little book in front of her. As tears fell down her cheeks she started to write in the little pink book. It was her diary.

_December 8__th, __7:50am _

_I miss Jacob so much. Though I never thought I could miss him – or anyone – this much. Mum's worried as hell over me. She knows where I'm coming from. She's been where I am now, though the difference is that they've done this, not Jake. She's constantly telling dad we should go back home. But he and Alice does not think it's safe yet. We're basically running from them and I can't help but worry what would happen if they find Jake. He should have come with us. He's not safe at home with the Volturi wanting us._

_Dad says South America is our freedom right now. He thinks it's safe and we're nowhere near any humans so we can do what we want, how we want and when we want. But freedom for me isn't anything but missing Jake. I don't want anything else other than Jake. I miss his hugs, the warmth of his body, his smile, his laughter, how held me in his arms at night and how he loved me. _

_Dad's hoping Nahuel coming over this afternoon will put some sense into me and snap me out of this state I'm in, but I'm sure it won't. I don't want to see Nahuel, but it looks like I will be whether I like it or not._

December 9th, 12:01am

_I can't believe what I had just done to Jake. One second Nahuel and I were just talking and then the next he kissed me. The kiss reminded me of how warm Jake's lips were upon mine. But it didn't just stop with the kiss. . . How could I have done that to him? I love Jacob and I miss him so much. I want and need to tell him, but I don't know how. It's not something you just tell over the phone or text. But when am I going to see him next? I know he needs to know. . . It was just out of the heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything. If I could change it, I would. Already I've gone over it in my mind thinking, 'maybe if I didn't do this' or 'maybe if I didn't do that,' it wouldn't have happened. But it did and I can't things now, no matter how much I want to._

_But is he going to understand that? I hope so. . . Jake means the world to me. I couldn't bear if I lost him after all these years of being together over one stupid mistake. I'm so sorry Jacob. I didn't mean for this to happen and I don't know what to do to fix it now. But I do, love you. Please forgive me._

My eyes flashed open at how surreal my dream had been. I felt Ness's shock in herself and the sadness. She was disappointed in herself and worried. It was like I had been her or when she touched me to show one of her visions. I understood things better now, but it still hurt badly to think that she had cheated on me, whether she meant to or not.

_He took advantage of her,_ I thought. Nahuel knew the state Ness was in. He knew she was weak and venerable both physically and mentally. He better not see me any time soon. . .

I noticed a cold breeze blowing into my room from my window. I sat up with my eyes narrowed. I couldn't remember leaving it open. The curtains blew through the wind, rising and falling again. As I went to close it, I smelt a familiar scent. Now my dream made sense. "Come in Ness. I can sense you're there," I sighed, sitting back on my bed away from the window, waiting for her to come inside.

Biting down on her lower lip, Ness quietly snuck in through my window and sat on the side of my bed without saying a word. An awkward silence set in as I wasn't quite sure what to say. I had so many things to ask, so many questions and yet I didn't know if I wanted to know the answers.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were closed while still biting down on her lower lip. I could sense she was trying to hold back the tears.

"That wasn't just a dream, was it?" I murmured softly. She shook her head, whispering a no in reply.

"That's what really happened," I said. It was more of a fact than question. I stared at my sheets, thinking.

Ness nodded in silence. "I thought if you knew just how I felt, you would understand better," she whispered.

I looked up and met her gaze. "I do now, but Ness . . . it doesn't change how I feel. You've got to know whose William is Ness. Just, tell me. I won't get upset about it. Just tell me," I whispered, wrapping my arm around her waist and bringing her into my side.

She shook her head as tears overflowed onto her cheeks. "That's just it Jacob. I don't. I've tried to work it out."

"How old is he?"

"Three months," she sobbed.

"Doesn't that say he's Nahuel's?"

Much to my surprise, she shook her head again. "No. Jacob something was different with William. I was pregnant for a year and three months. Carlisle couldn't and still can't explain it. He grew and developed quickly and then all of a sudden it was slower than a human baby."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. How could that be? It only took Bella around a month or two to have Ness . . . it didn't make sense. But then, what in my life did? What in this supernatural world made sense?

"Carlisle thinks that maybe my being with you or Nahuel didn't agree with my body or something, and that's why the pregnancy took so long."

"I guess that makes sense," I murmured, running my hands over my face. "How long did it take you to realise you were pregnant?"

"A month after we left," she answered.

"And how long after. . ." I trailed off.

"It was a week later. Jacob, when I found out, William was more the developed to the stage I looked two months pregnant."

I stayed silent thinking for a moment. "You think he is mine?" I whispered, running the back of my fingers over the side of her face.

"It's more likely, yes."

The room went quiet again before I pulled at the helm of my shirt, pulling it over my head and leaving it on the bed. "I need some alone time Ness, to work things out for myself."

Before she could say another word, I jumped out the window and took off running through the rain and towards the forest. I just needed some time to think without anyone having their input on things or telling me what to think or do. This was my decision and I needed to have a clear mind to make the right choice for Ness, William and I. What if he was mine and I had closed the door on both he and Ness? But then, what if he wasn't? Though surely he would have some kind of vampire qualities by now? Though he didn't bite me like Ness did the first time I held her. . .

I glanced up at the dark sky, letting out a deep sigh. I knew what I wanted, but could I ever forgive Ness for what she had done? Hoped so. . .

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

Sorry I've taken a bit longer to usual to get this chapter up. Been totally busy this week. But to make up for it, I'm going to have another chapter of Imprinted to be Yours up either tonight or tomorrow. ;)

As always, thank you for all your love and support towards this story. It always amazes me how many reviews I get from this story alone. Keep them coming in!

Love you all,

- Sky x


	19. Working with the Enemy

While slowly wondering through the forest in my human form, I watched the ground with blind eyes while thinking deeply. I thought back to the day Ness was born and the day I gave up fighting for Bella to be my own. I wondered if it had been the imprint which had changed my feelings towards Bella, or if it was my state of mind. I knew how the imprint worked, I had seen it all play out before my eyes with Sam, Emily and Leah, and yet, spite the imprint, somehow Sam had feelings for both Leah and Emily, but went with Emily in the end because _she_ was his imprint, no matter what. That bond was unbreakable until he stopped shifting. I started to wonder if I just gave up my feelings for Bella because it was the easiest way out for both of us. She had Edward and I had Ness, but I wasn't in love with Ness when she was a baby or a child. I was more like a big brother to her, a friend, right up until she admitted her feelings towards me. But even before she had said she loved me, I loved her. When did that change and why hadn't I loved Bella up until that point?

Even after Ness were born people and even my own pack thought that maybe Bella and I still had feelings towards one and other. Though I denied it, I can't remember even once Bella saying it wasn't true. Maybe she still did love me in some way outside of family. Thinking back I could now see what people thought. She was always around me, giggling, smiling widely and being a fliryu kind of playful. Maybe she just felt at ease with me though? We had been friends ever since we were little kids. . .

I scoffed, shaking my head while thinking, _how did I even come to think these thoughts?_ Ness was my imprint and I hadn't ever thought about Bella any different from being family – like my sister –since Ness was born, so why was I thinking about it now? Was I starting to doubt the imprint? I had no idea. . . All I knew was the bond with Ness wasn't as strong as it had been. But if Sam could love Emily and Leah, why didn't I still have some kind of feeling for Bella, or _had_ it right up until I started to love Ness? God imprinting was confusing – and that's coming from a full blooded Quileute with an imprint!

I kept walking through the forest, nearing Fork's forest until a strong scent of sickly-sweet came into the air and my ears pricked at low voices speaking not far from where I stood. Keeping downwind so they wouldn't catch my scent, I peered through the trees to see Nahuel talking to a guy who looked like he was in his forties. His skin was like Nahuel's. His hair was on the longish side and black. His eyes were what stood out the most to me though. They were a bright red.

"Just get the kid and let's go," the guy said in a harsh tone, speaking in a tone that was more of an order than anything else.

"And if he turns out to be the mutt's son?" Nahuel questioned.

The guy smiled darkly and crookedly. The smile alone made me feel sick. "We either train it to how we want it to act, or we kill it. Simple."

"Not happening. I'm not like you Joham. Now leave. I'm not joining with you." Nahuel started to walk away and back towards the direction of the Cullen house.

"So why did you come to meet with me son?"

My eyes narrowed while listening to them. What was Nahuel planning?

Nahuel scoffed. He stopped and half turned his body back towards his father. "You had the answers I needed and with that I also thought you may want to change. But I was wrong, obviously."

He went to walked away again, leaving Joham in the middle of the forest alone, but Nahuel stopped once more in shock at the sound of my voice. "Now what are you two boys planning out here in the rain?" I asked in a casual tone, leaning against the trunk of a tree with my arms crossed over my chest, watching them. I was just in the mood for a fight too.

He looked towards me and then to his father who was now staring into my direction hissing. Joham's hisses only made a smirk appear over my features. My inner wolf was at play, making me cocky and all too confident.

"Get out of here Mutt. It has nothing to do with you," Nahuel said in a stern tone before starting to walk away again. "And I suggest you get out of here too Joham, before the Volturi come. They didn't exactly agree with the things you did eighteen-years-ago. I'm doubtful now they'll be any different."

Nahuel kept on walking back towards the Cullen place calmly. My eyes narrowed upon him, trying to pick up anything that may be something suspicious, but failed to do so. My eyes shifted to Joham as he kept changing his gaze directions between I and his son. I pushed my shoulder away from the tree trunk and slowly followed Nahuel before meeting up with him. I wanted to find out what was going on. They had obviously been talking about William and whether he was my son or not, he mattered to Ness.

Apart of me just wanted to pin him against a cliff and demand answers of why he had taken advantage of Nessie that afternoon they met up in South America, but I knew never in a million years would he answer those questions from anyone, let alone me, nor would it do any good with Ness. It would only push her farther away with seeing us both fighting.

"Was that your father?" I said quickly, wanting to understand what I was dealing with.

"Yeah it was," Nahuel snapped, stopping and turning towards where I had also stopped behind him after sensing his movement. "What is with you? Do you always have to know what is going on around here?"

I could feel my eyes narrow and darken with hearing his words. It was my duty as alpha to know _everything_ that went on around Forks and La Push, especially my land. "Yeah I do in fact. Because it's when little leeches like you and your father come to town, it puts my family and Ness in danger, especially when they're trouble makers like you," I spat aggressively, holding back from growling.

Nahuel rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips like a moody three-year-old while staring off in the distance. After a moment he just scoffed a huff and shook his head. "It's not just Ness you need to worry about. It's William too. I asked my father here for his advice, because he is a scientist who studies vampires and mutts since he turned. There is a possibility that the kid could be ours, meaning Renesmee's, yours and mine. If that is the case and the Volturi find out, they will not put up with it and deal with it as they please. They won't approve of your kind mixing with my own either in the way of hybrids. They could very well decide to put an end to one of you to stop it from happening again, and I do not want to see that happen to Renesmee.

My father suggested we hide with him, though I'm sure he only wants to experiment on William and I will not have that whether he is yours or mine, or ours, or whatever. I do not work with my father. I despise how he lives and plays around with humans like there his puppets. He very well could be a threat to William now too."

Just when I thought I knew and understood supernatural and that it couldn't get any more confusing or . . . weird, it seemed to always prove me dead wrong. It was almost too much to take in at once. I shook my head with confusion basically giving my brain, brain freeze. Just as I was about to speak, Nahuel went on.

"Believe it or not, whether she chooses you or myself, I am here to help Ness with the Volturi as her partner or friend. Alice has seen they're on their way now and will be here by the end of the afternoon. I have a plan and if you stick to it, everything will be okay. Will you hear me out?" Nahuel held my gaze, trying to read whether I was agreeing to what he had to say. I took in a deep breath and held it as my eyes closed, trying to keep myself calm and stop the light shaking which was starting to tremble through my body. I had already made my mind up. I couldn't believe I was going to be working with a vampire. I was turning into Seth. It was the very last thing I thought I would be doing in my life time.

As I let my breath go and opened my eyes, I nodded. "Yeah, I'll hear you out, for now," I murmured huskily.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was a little shorter to usual. I wanted to keep to the main base of this chapter, and then also, I wanted to drag the story out a little bit as this book is coming to an end soon, though don't worry, there is going to be a second book. ;)<p>

Thank you for the amazing response on the last chapter guys! 80 reviews! Never had so many on here before! Like always, keep them coming in! :D

Love you all,

- Sky xx


	20. Past Feelings

I really didn't like the plan Nahuel had come up with, but at the same time I could tell how he knew it would work if everything went to plan. All I could do now was act accordingly to how he had explained it and hope everything worked out.

Walking through the Forks forest, heading towards the Cullen house, I kept my guard up just in case any of the Volturi decided to head towards La Push. If they were taking the main road to my land, they would have to get past me first. Sam was on guard at the treaty-line, along with Jared and a couple of the other wolves in his pack just in case. My own pack was spread out over the Forks forest, staying downwind so they wouldn't be detected easily. They weren't to set foot in the Cullen's baseball field where Alice had seen the Volturi meet them, unless things turned bad. Even with not being seen, heard or smelt, there were close by and could see everything with would play out. Some were in human form and others in wolf form.

Nahuel had thoroughly worked out his plan. He knew it would look suspicious if all twenty of the wolves in my pack alone were there with the Cullens. At first I thought it may have been some trick of his, but after thinking about it for a while, I understood what he meant and how he saw it. I figured if he saw it that way, maybe the Volturi would see it in the same lighting. The only thing which could go wrong now was if Aro touched one of the Cullen's hands to read their every thought. Though he said it wouldn't so much matter with Ness as we were fighting.

I really didn't like working with a leech like Nahuel, though Seth assured me you got used to it and that it wasn't as bad when in the end you won. I didn't think I would ever get used to it, but with that being said, I got used to the Cullens and _their_ leech scent and I never thought I would. The things I did for Renesmee at times was unbelievable.

Nearing the Cullen's baseball field, I got down low with hearing voices talking. Peering through the long grass, over the bank, I saw all the Cullen's standing closely together with their mates, all apart from Edward and Bella. They were standing away from one and other, standing solo like they were arguing. Nahuel was with Ness, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she held William in her arms. My eyes narrowed with seeing William. I didn't think they would have brought him here. It was probably just another part of Nahuel's plan he had left out just in case. He knew there was a strong possibility Aro would want to hear my thoughts too. He knew the mind games I played on Edward at times and thought maybe they could come in handy. I just hoped I could make Aro believe the things I thought or make him so confused he couldn't make any sense of it at all.

Catching the gaze of where all the Cullen's stood staring down the field, I saw the whole Volturi slowly and calmly walking towards the Cullens, though there seemed to be a few less than the last time I had saw them. Aro of course led the coven. He and Jane were the _only_ two I knew of. I didn't really bother learning their names. They were just all leeches to me. Their names didn't change things. Their powers did. I only knew Aro and Jane because of their powers were threatening in this situation. Alec would have been threatening too if someone hadn't killed him years ago. _Funny how word passed on from vampire to vampire as they travelled_, I thought.

In the beginning the Cullen's and I thought maybe it was just a rumour, though there before my eyes was the proof. Alec was not walking with the rest of the Volturi. No wonder I had thought there were less of them.

I sensed ecstatic electricity in the air. There was excitement from my and Sam's pack with these leeches in town and the Volturi were also excited for some reason. Our packs hadn't seen so many leeches in town for a long, long time. It was a bit of action just to see, let alone fight. But it wasn't just excitement in the air. There was a storm coming too – a big serious one.

I looked up to the sky. The clouds were literally rolling over my head, turning darker with each second that passed. The wind picked up and blew dead leaves around me. There was a bit of an icy bite in the air now too. A snow storm maybe? Whatever it was, it wasn't too far away, which was a worry. I and the pack and _most_ of the Cullen's could stand cold weather such as seriously, severe snow, but I knew Ness couldn't. She was still half human and felt the weather for what it was. I hoped the wind didn't change direction as then the Volturi would then know the pack was around.

I felt a shift in the wind and sensed Seth silently running up from behind me, keeping low as he went. I didn't take my eyes off of the leeches below. I wondered what he was doing here. This wasn't part of the plan. On his elbows and knees he crawled up to my side and peered over the bank too, seeing the Volturi now just metres away from the Cullens. Carlisle was talking softly and calmly to them, though I couldn't hear their replies. Their voices were too low to hear from this distance.

"Shouldn't you be down there Jake?" Seth whispered, glancing at my face.

"Not yet," I answered lowly. "Get back with your sister. You know safety is within numbers."

"She's with Embry. She can look after herself anyway. Plus the Volturi are here in front of us. There's no danger anywhere else other than down below."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, their wives aren't with them like last time." Turned my gaze away from the field and stared Seth in the eye. He immediately understood and nodded before running back to where Leah and Emb were. I thought out of all the times they would bring their wives with them, back when Ness was born would be one of them and then again now when there were more of the Cullens' than the Volturi, plus knowing we were on the Cullen's side too. Between us and the Cullens' there was a small possibility of being able to over through them like they had with the Romanian coven before them.

Bella and I had been thinking we would be outnumbered with their wives coming too, though this seemed as though it would be a piece of cake if any trouble broke out. There was no way they could win against us working together. I shook my head, trying not to get too over confident and forget the plan. I needed to stay confused on what was happening before my eyes and not skip to the future.

I looked upon how Ness was leaning into Nahuel's arms as Aro stared at her. I growled quietly. I didn't like the look of how he was staring at her so . . . hungrily. I could sense she was scared and wanted me there instead of Nahuel. I bit my lip, just wishing I could do just that. I shook my head again in frustration. _Stick with the plan Jacob!_ I growled to myself a reminder.

Aro's gaze turned to Bella still standing away from Edward. She gazed over her shoulder at him for a moment before turning back to Aro. I could barely hear the words he spoke but I had heard them clearly.

"Now what happened between you and Edward, my dear, sweet, Isabella?" Aro asked softly and slowly, holding Bella's gaze and then looking over to one of the other leeches.

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. She was nervous, I could tell by the look upon her face and her body language. Something wasn't quite right. I thought she had been standing away from Edward so it _looked_ like they were part – all apart for Nahuel's plan – but with the way Edward wasn't saying anything, nor her, it was like was real – like they really were apart. _Please don't tell me Nahuel didn't tell her the plan?_

I stood up and ran down the bank towards where Bella was standing. "I happened, that's what," I answered in a deep tone, answering Aro's question to Bells and making all the Volturi leeches turn their heads in my direction. I watched Bella's face as she heard me. She was in slight shock. _Obviously he didn't tell her the plan_, I thought, rolling my eyes and trying to act calm. I felt Ness's eyes on me as I walked passed her, ignoring her completely.

My arms wrapped around Bella's waist in front of Aro and the others. From the corner of my eye I could see Ness's face. She was confused. She glanced up at Nahuel still holding her in question and in return he just kissed her cheek and mouthed 'it's okay.' It took everything inside of me not to growl at his actions. Ness and I may have been not so close now, but that didn't stop me from being protective of her and not liking what he had done. He was taking full advantage of this situation, it was obvious.

My hand found Bella's and entwined our fingers together tightly while watching Aro's eyes dart from Bells and I to Nahuel and Ness. I couldn't sense what he was thinking or feeling. It was like he was covering his emotions. All I got was blankness when I tried to find anything beyond what was showing on his face.

"Something is not right here, Aro," one of the Volturi leeches said in a deep tone. His hair was a deep chocolate brown, wavy and went down past his shoulders. He was staring between Ness and I every few minutes.

"Yes, I can very well see that Marcus," Aro answered lightly. I tried to keep my heart rate normal so they didn't sense that I was worried about what they knew. "Though, what I have not seen before is a mutt holding a vampire willingly within it's own arms. Tell me, why do you do it?"

I held Aro's gaze and then glanced at Ness for a second before answering. I wanted him to know I was dead serious and meant every word of it. "I love Bella. I always have. Nothing will ever change that," I murmured honestly.

"Jacob! No!" Ness cried, though I ignored her as Bella met my gaze.

"Kiss me Bella," I whispered, staring down into her golden eyes, willing her to maybe understand what I was _trying_ to make things look like.

"Jacob," she murmured and wrapped her arm around my neck, moulding her lips to my own. The very second she kissed me, old flames I used to feel for her ignited deep within me. My heartbeat rose with my pulse and breath. My thoughts from earlier today were true. I had just given up my love and the fight for Bella, because it was easier than to keep on fighting for her after Ness had been born and turned out to be my imprint. Every thought and feeling from the past came back.

So many thoughts went through my head at that moment and yet it felt like my mind was blank. I couldn't recall even one thought after just a second of thinking it. I couldn't believe the past's feelings and thoughts which came back to me. It was like Ness never happened. It confused me to no end. I didn't know how _this_ was even happening. The imprint should have stopped these feelings. But then . . . what Ness had done, maybe it had weakened it or our bond. I knew I didn't feel the same about her, but we were still close.

The thing which confused and shocked me most though, was how Bella kissed me back. It was so heated and passionate – just like she still had feelings for me. It was beyond how Bella had kissed me that day on top of the mountain years ago. Did she still love me?

Pulling back, I stared Bella in the eye, still in shock by the two of us. Now, everything I felt while kissing her was subsiding somewhat, though some still remained. I didn't know what to think. It was like . . . _I had gotten caught in the heat of the moment_.

My eyes closed with realisation as I turned away from Bella, forgetting everyone around us including the Volturi. I bit my lip. I knew just how Ness felt now, just after a kiss for show for the Volturi . . . that was it. It hadn't meant anything until I felt all those things. Now, I didn't know what to think or believe. Why did this have to happen? I didn't think things could get anymore so complicated . . . and yet they had.

* * *

><p>Okay, don't go hating Jake guys. He only kissed Bella to try and prove he was with her, but maybe that has really changed now. ;)<p>

Thanks for all the wonderful feed back! You guys rock! It means the world to me.

Keep it coming! Love ya,

- Sky x


	21. Law and Order

I understood all too well how Ness felt now. I just wished I could have went up to her right then and there and apologised for not understanding what she had said. It was all too easy to get caught up in the moment. I knew that now. But the one thing I didn't understand was how I felt with kissing Bella. Had it just been passion I felt? Or was it real? Something I had just turned my back on all those years ago because I had given up on her after my imprint had been born. And why I hadn't I realised this sooner? My head felt so dizzy with confusion. My mind was going a billion miles an hour.

"Their bond is strong Aro," the leech in the back with chocolate, wavy hair spoke deeply again. Aro was staring at both Bella and I with his hands together, dumfounded.

"Yes, I can see that. Though, one thing confuses me. The last time we were here, when Renesmee was born, you were protecting her." Aro spoke directly to me, not even glancing at Bella as she squeezed my hand in worry.

My eyes narrowed. "I was protecting her for Bella's sake," I answered evenly, holding Aro's gaze.

"Jacob is the only one I would trust enough to look after and protect her," Bella murmured, backing up my reply. I squeezed her hand lightly, glancing at her for a second with a small smile while no one was looking.

"Hmm yes, perhaps, though it did get back to us that you and her were together on a cliff's edge not so long ago," Aro smirked, speaking gently.

I felt like he knew more than he was letting on, just by the way he was speaking and how the smirk looked upon his face. I knew I had to be careful with every word and explanation I said.

"Mistaken for Bella," I answered a little too quickly, cursing to myself the very second after I had spoken.

Aro seemed to stay quiet after that while walking slowly towards where Ness was still standing within Nahuel's arms, holding William. I could sense she was scared and became more so with each step Aro took towards the three of them. Standing there acting like I didn't care was the hardest thing I had done in my life. I didn't want Aro anywhere near Ness or William. Whether William was mine or not, he meant something to Ness and that alone was enough to make me want to protect him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle looking at us – mostly myself – in question. I knew what he was thinking and nodded slightly once in response. He stepped forward taking a deep, unnecessary breath in. "Aro, I assure you, my coven has done nothing to break your laws."

Aro had stopped with hearing Carlisle and started to stare at William. My whole body tensed in reaction. Bella squeezed my hand, trying to calm my inner wolf down, but I hardly I felt her touch. My mind and body was fixed on Aro for if he made any sudden movement.

"And the child?" Aro asked after a couple of minutes, turning towards Carlisle. His bright red, milky eyes flickering towards me for a brief second and then back to Carlisle.

"William is just like I and Ness, Aro. He is half vampire, half human. He is of no threat to anyone," Nahuel replied in an even, deep tone, staying calm though focused.

"So he is yours and Miss Renesmee's?"

Nahuel nodded. I had to keep reminding myself this was all a part of the plan. We still really didn't know that for sure – at least I didn't. It was hard to keep control of myself and my inner wolf with everything which was going through my mind, and with the things I was hearing also, it wasn't helping one bit, even with knowing they were nothing other than lies.

There was a chill suddenly set in with a gust of wind. Within that second I could sense that the storm was only a few minutes away. I glanced at Ness huddling into Nahuel's arm as he pulled his jacket around her and William, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. Nahuel was just as cold as Edward or any other pure blooded leech in front of us. It was like wrapping a coat around a snowman so it would last longer. She needed me to keep her warm. Not Nahuel.

"Does young William process any gifts?" Aro asked then, still speaking within a calm and collected tone, staring at the boy.

The wind picked up and abruptly flakes of ice started to fall from the dark grey skies above. Even I was starting to feel the cold. I looked over to Ness again to see her whole body shivering violently. I bit my lip in frustration of not being able to go over and keep her warm like I should have been able to and usually did.

Both Ness and Nahuel answered at the same time with a light but truthful no. Aro did not seem to like their answer for how his spoke next in a deep and serious voice. "I do not like the increase of hybrids there is going around now, Carlisle. They have only seemed to have started appearing since Miss Renesmee was born. I will give you a warning for now. Do not create anymore hybrids or there will be punishment. We will be watching and keeping an ear out. Seems to be your coven has captured our attention by far more times than any other over the years' dear friend. I do not think that should become a habit or we may have to deal with that also," Aro's gaze held Carlisle's for a moment. Carlisle gave him a slight nod of his head.

"Our business is done here, for now," Aro finished with, looking over his shoulder to the others.

"Allow us to escort you to Seattle at least, Aro," Carlisle suggested lightly with a smile, looking around to the others.

My eyes narrowed in Carlisle's direction. Couldn't he see Ness needed to get inside and get warm as soon as possible? She couldn't stand being out here for too much longer. She was freezing now as it was!

Aro smiled, stopping and turning his body back towards where Carlisle still stood. "That is not required, but welcomed. We have much to catch up on a lighter note Carlisle."

"Yes, that is very true," he replied, taking the lead with the other Cullens' apart from Ness, Nahuel, Bella and I. Carlisle stopped after a couple of minutes and looked back towards us. "Bella, Nahuel, will you be joining us with William?"

Bella and Nahuel looked at one and other. "W-what about Ness? She's freezing," Nahuel exclaimed, holding her tightly in his jacket.

"Jacob can take her to the cabin in the mountains to keep warm."

_Why the cabin?_ I thought. _Why not the Cullen house? It's warmer._ I glanced at Bella. She could see I was confused. Her back was turned to the Volturi as she mouthed an 'I don't know,' to me, walking over and taking William in her arms.

"I'll see you later, kay?" she smiled, as a shy look came over William's face, making a smile also appear over my face. I had to admit, I kind of had a connection to William at that point. I got the feeling he knew me better than I thought as well.

"Sure," I murmured, forgetting the front we had been putting on for the Volturi until Bella touched my hand and met my gaze. "How could I forget?" I smirked, acting, wrapping my arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. I had thought if I kissed Bella in a less passionate way I wouldn't get the feelings I had before, but I was wrong. They were just as strong as last time, if not stronger. They scared me and I really didn't understand why. I was pretty sure Bella felt the same way though.

Just as all the passion came to a peck, I pulled away asfter I sensed Nahuel step away from Ness. I pecked Bella's cheek just in case how I had suddenly pulled away looked suspicious. "Love you," I murmured, still acting – I think – and walked up to Ness, trying to look hesitant.

As I got to Ness's side, she glanced up to my face with a blank expression and started following my led out of the field not saying a word as we went. I wanted to put my arms around her and keep her warm, but I knew I couldn't within the sight of the Volturi or everything we had just said and done would have been a waist and a fight would break out.

The snow was coming down lightly in flakes, but already there was a thin blanket upon the ground. My hair was dripping wet. The ice clung to my skin for seconds before turning to water and running off of my body or onto my jeans.

Getting to the top of the bank and back down the other side, I wrapped my arm around Ness's shoulders and pulled her into my side before she pushed me away harshly. "Just leave me alone Jacob," she snapped, walking off quickly a head.

I bit my lip, understanding how she felt. I was starting to wonder if this was also a part of Nahuel's plan. I understood why he couldn't tell Ness the plan in case Aro found out through reading her every thought, though _this _seemed pretty convenient for him too.

"Ness, I'm sorry. It was just a part of Nahuel's plan to keep you and William safe. I – I had to say and do those things. But . . . I'll be honest with you Ness. I know how it feels to get caught up in passion now. I get it, okay?"

I wanted to be honest with her even if she didn't accept what I had done and felt as the truth. I knew what it was like not to know the truth, and it felt horrible. I had always been honest to Ness and that wasn't going to stop now.

I watched as her steps in the snow become slower until she halted and turned around, staring me in the eye. "The kiss was a part of the plan Ness, but . . . I don't know why, but I felt how I used to for your mum when I kissed her. Everything came back. I don't know what it is or was. . . I didn't think that would happen because of the imprint. I – I just. . ." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I knew just how Ness felt now when she had told me. It was the hardest thing I had to explain in my life.

"Just forget it Jacob," she murmured faintly, continuing on walking up to the old, wooden cabin which was now in view. It had been built as a playhouse for Ness when she was younger. It was big as big as a small house in La Push.

I sighed, shaking my head. Ness had started it and I had finished it with how it looked. How could things be so hard and complicated? I thought with the imprint I would love Ness no matter what happened between us. I was what she wanted me to be. She wanted a big brother when she was little, that's what I was. She wanted a best friend and someone who understood her when she was a kid and young teen, that's what I was. Now she's older, she wants or . . . wanted someone to love her to the end of the world. That's what we _were_. Why had it changed? An imprint was supposed to be simple once it happened.

Looked up to where Ness was walking and my eyes narrowed. The cabin was right in front of her and she was walking away from it. "Ness, where are you going?" I shouted over the heavy wind and snow.

"To the cabin of course," she muttered bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself, slowly walking through the gusts of icy winds filled with more snow.

"The cabin isn't . . ." I paused, stopping and looking to the side of where I stood on the bottom of the little hill. The snow had become thicker, colder and heavier. I hadn't even really noticed while trying to explain myself to her.

_Hallucinations_, I thought, looking swiftly back up where Ness stood just metres away. She had stopped and was shivering hard. _Why hadn't she just let me hold her and keep her warm?_ I thought annoyed, running up and wrapping my arms around her waist before picking her up within my grip. She was shivering so hard it was hard to hold onto her. I hadn't ever felt anyone so cold before – not even Bella.

Her eyes flashed up to my face. "Put me down Jacob!" she hissed, hitting my shoulder hard with her hand.

"Do what you want Ness. Bite me, hit me, I don't care. I can see what is happening to you and I am not going to ignore it." My voice had turned serious with fear and worry. It was very close to my alpha tone. She needed to see and hear just how serious I was. I really didn't care what she did to me as long as I could keep her warm or she was going to be on death's door.

* * *

><p>Hey again guys.<p>

I know the chapter is a little short, though I wanted to keep focus on the Volturi. I'm pretty sure you'll all pick up something with them and they're quick, without my saying anything. I've already got the next chapter half written so it won't be long until I'll be posting it too.

Thank you as always for all the awesome reviews. I love hearing your feedback. And for Alice if you are reading right now, I just wanted to let you know, I loved your review and seeing how much you love the characters. I was very impressed with what you know about imprinted as it is something difficult to understand. One thing you may not have picked up on though, the imprinter is what the imprintee wants them to be as Jake says in Eclipse. ;) You'll all see what I mean in the next chapter.

Keep all that wonderful review love coming in guys. Hearing your comments, thoughts and suggestions is what makes me love writing this story all the more.

Love you all.

- Sky x


	22. Answers

She kept fighting against my hold, making it hard to try and keep her warm. "Put me down Jacob!" she cried, hitting me in the shoulder again. I was sure Ness had broken something by then, but I couldn't have cared less. The only thing on my mind was getting her inside, out of the snow and getting her warm again.

Her fighting became slower and weaker until she finally gave in and leaned into the warmth of my chest and arms around her. I could sense she was growing weak by then. I just hoped it was from fighting me and not the hypothermia taking over.

Getting to the little cabin, I reached up and grabbed the keys from the veranda's roof. Unlocking the door, I closed it behind me quickly and felt the instant difference in temperature from been outside. It was a little warmer in here.

The place was small. The walls were painted a light cream and there were only two rooms. A little bed was in the corner on my left with a dark blue, heavy and thick quilt cover on it. The place was dusty from not being used much since Ness had started college years back. There was a dark, wooden table by the bedside with photo frames sitting upon it. The carpet was a light pink with a white couch against the wall on the other side of the room. A TV was sitting on a black stand in front of the couch.

I carefully carried Ness into the bathroom, hoping the hot water in the place still worked. The house had everything other than electricity and a kitchen. The hot water came from the Cullen house so I was told when it was first built. I only knew of one way which would raise Ness's body temperature quicker than I could alone. Though I knew her father wouldn't probably approve of it, I really didn't care. I could sense Ness's body temperature was dropping at a worrying rate. She almost felt like how Bella did against me – an ice statue. That worried me the most.

Ness was staying silent against me as I started to run warm water in the bathtub until it was just a few degrees warmer than her. I went and got a few towels from the cupboard and placed them beside the bath. I could tell Ness was only just awake in my arms.

"Ness, do not go to sleep on me, you hear?" I said in a deep tone, hoping to catch her attention.

"I'm so tired Jacob," she murmured back, leaning her face into my chest, her grip around my neck was loosening somewhat.

"Focus on my voice Nessie. Do not go to sleep. I'm going to get you warm okay? I've got to get you out of these wet clothes." I knew I should have done it the second I stepped through the door. Wet clothes on a already cold body wasn't helping her keep what warmth she had.

"No, leave me alone Jacob," she muttered bitterly. I knew I that was the hypothermia talking and not Ness. That was one of the deadliest things about hypothermia: you couldn't be yourself or help yourself once it had taken hold. Ness wasn't acting herself now or when we had been walking up to the cabin. I should have seen it sooner. She would understand everything I had done to protect her and William, whether in the end it changed my feelings for her or not. I was angry at myself for not seeing and understanding it sooner. I knew all the signs of hypothermia and yet I had ignored them.

"I'm only trying to help you Ness, deep down you know that," I murmured, brushing my lips over her icy forehead where I placed a soft peck. When she didn't reply back I was starting to think either she was ignoring me or was slipping in and out of consciousness, though I should have been able to sense it if that were the case.

I quickly stripped her off and laid Ness in the warm water. I noticed her hair was also wet. I got a small cup and used the water to warm her head too. I knew the head was one place where heat of the body escaped the quickest. After a couple of minutes, I thought Ness would be warming up a little, though her teeth started to chatter for the first time since coming into the cabin.

I checked the water and found it was still the right temperature, though Ness was somehow colder. She needed something close to her that was even warmer than the water itself. I bit my lip. Edward was going to kill me for this. I stood up and took off my dripping wet jeans, before getting into the bath with her, wrapping my arms around her tightly and keeping her as close to me as I could – never before had I been so glad I had taken a First Aid course as a teenager. I probably wouldn't have known what to do to help her otherwise. I would have made the mistake of leaving her clothes on and keeping her close to me. Everyone in my class had failed that question in the final test apart from me. I had always taken notice to survival classes in school. I took life seriously unlike other kids at my age did back then.

Almost instantly Renesmee's teeth chattering stopped as she leaned into my chest. Every couple of minutes I kept turning up the water, slowly warming her body temperature. Feeling her hand lightly gaze my chest with my arms still wrapped around her shoulders, I smiled slightly as her eyes opened and looked up to me.

"Feeling any better Ness?" I murmured, smiling a small smile.

"Slightly," she murmured, leaning into me more. "Your skin feels like fire against mine," she whimpered after a moment. That told me everything. She shouldn't have been still feeling me like that. I should have felt just warmer to her.

I turned on some more heated water. I thought I would soon end up with heat stroke how hot the water was making me, though I kept my focus on Ness only. She was the only thing that mattered to me right now.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, judging her temperature. She had warmed up a bit but not enough to my liking. Violent shivers went through her every couple of minutes and Goosebumps covered her skin from head to toe. I could also hear Ness's heart beating slowly still. I thought she would be warmer by now, almost back to normal. It had to have been almost an hour since I placed her in here.

It was getting dark outside now. Night was setting in rapidly with the snow storm. I could hear the snow hitting the windows outside every few seconds like balls of hail. The Cullens' couldn't be much longer could they? I needed Carlisle's help, and fast. I needed to get Ness into a warm place. I didn't know what more I could do for her. I thought she needed medical attention.

I turned the hot water up more, moving my hands through the tub to make the old water even out around us. I was giving this five more minutes to work and if I didn't see a difference, I was going to be trying something else. I wanted to warm her up as quickly as I could, though I couldn't do it too quickly either.

I kept pouring water over Ness's head keeping her warm. I slowly towel dried her hair completely and then got another dry towel and wrapped it around her head to keep it warm. I thought of massaging her in attempt of warming her muscles slightly then remembered there was a risk of pushing cold blood into her heart and causing cardiac arrest, and by the same token, I couldn't move her much either. Hypothermia was something very tricky to deal with.

I turned so I was leaning over her like a blanket but it was hopeless. The bath was just simply too small for the two of us and how I needed to move to be close to her. I reached over the side of the bath and grabbed a towel, allowing it to hang from my fingers. "Ness, wrap your arms around my neck," I whispered, wrapping my free arm around her shoulders without lifting her out of the water. The second I felt her do as I had asked, I pulled her against my body and wrapped the towel around her body swiftly, trying to keep her exposure to the cold air to a minimum. I quickly dried her over and grabbed a towel for myself as I picked her back up into my arms and took her out of the bathroom and over to the single bed of hers. As I held her I dried off knowing any dampness on myself wouldn't help the situation one bit.

I pulled back the quilt cover, dropping the wet towels from around us and got under the quilt. I tucked it in under her back and mine so there was no chance of drafts coming in and slowing down the heating process.

My hand ran slowly down the side of her face as her teeth started to chatter again from the cold quilt touching her bare skin. "It's okay Ness. You'll start to warm up in a minute," I murmured huskily. The cabin was almost completely black now. Night and the snow had set in properly. Without my wolf senses I probably wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

Ness leaned into the heat of my body like I've never felt before. Her cheek rested on my peck with her hands on my heart. My arms stayed wrapped around her tightly so she didn't need to use any of her strength to keep close.

I felt as her face moved to look up at me. Her gaze met mine in the very dim light. "Where am I? What happened?" she whispered croakily.

"You've got hypothermia. The Volturi come and it started to snow. After your family suggested escorting them to Seattle, I brought you here to the cabin as Carlisle suggested," I answered lightly. "Are you feeling any better?"

Ness nodded staring at the quilt over my shoulder. "No I remember now. I'm so sorry Jacob, for everything I said. I had no right to be mad at you like that, even if it was the hyperthermia making me act like that. It was nothing compared to what I did." Tears started streaming down the side of her face. I ran my finger against the tears, wiping them away.

"No, I'm sorry," I murmured, resting my hand on her cool cheek. Ness leaned into my touch, smiling slightly. "I know what you mean now about getting caught up in the heat of the moment and all. It shouldn't have been able to happen for me though. I – I just don't understand, how it's like the imprint has been broken. I don't feel the same way towards you like I did Ness . . . I thought a bond of an imprint was unbreakable."

Renesmee bit her lip hearing me. "Jacob, you're feeling that way because of me. I mean, I remember years ago you told me an imprinter will be what the imprintee wants them to be – friend, protector, big brother or a lover – well I wanted you to act normal and then I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose you. Your being how I wanted you to be. I wanted you to be mad and upset at me 'cause what I did was wrong. God that sounds so messed up."

I stared down at the floor of the cabin for a moment, thinking about what Ness had said. It was true. If she wanted me to be mad at her, I would be. Just like if she wanted me to love her, I would. It all made sense now. Ness had been confused towards how I would react and at the same time she wanted me to act normal, so I did.

"Jacob," Ness murmured after a couple of minutes of my staying silent. Her hand reached up to my face as she held my gaze. "I'm imprinted to be yours. I'll never choose anyone other than you," she whispered ever so softly. I smiled, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers in a deep kiss. She was still cold but it was nothing compared to what she had been.

"I understand that now," I murmured between kisses. I should have thought of this sooner. There was nothing like passion to warm a person's body quickly and naturally. I just wondered if the heat passion was made from was the same thing to a person's body temperature. I had never thought of this tactic, because whenever they taught you to warm someone's body, they told you to be considered of the person, be polite and not be selfless. But with Ness now awake, knowing we both still felt the same way towards one and other, there really wasn't anything wrong with a passionate kiss or two if it helped her warm up.

"I love you so much Ness," I whispered in her ear huskily, feeling her arm wrap around my neck. I took her wrist lightly in my grip, pushing her arm back under the covers. "Don't expose yourself to the cold." I stared her in the eye, smiling. I was just so glad she was awake.

* * *

><p>Hey guys.<p>

Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up. I've had a bad cold and wasn't writing my best so I thought I shouldn't write at all and stuff things up with my story. Will have the next chapter up really soon!

As always, I cannot thank you all enough for your amazing support! I really love hearing all your reviews and comments! They make my day!

Keep it coming in!

Also check out my new one shot, Midnight Affair with Jake and Bells. Its pretty hot. ;)

Love ya guys.

- Sky xoxo


	23. A Walk Down Memory Lane Final of Book 1

I laid on my side with my head resting on Ness's pillow as my arms stayed wrapped around her body. She rested her head on my shoulder. Her fingers were twisted between my own. Ness was still slightly cold but nothing like earlier.

She turned against my body, resting her cheek on my chest with her free hand resting over my heart. "I just want to sleep Jacob," she murmured lightly. "I'm exhausted."

"I don't think that's a good idea when you've still got signs of hypothermia, Ness," I replied, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

She sighed contently before looking back up to my face. "Well, can't we . . . have some _fun_ while been here, all alone, and cold?"A faint grin came over her face. She had spoken slowly, sounding a little seductive.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you like this. Plus, I thought you said you were tired?" I raised an eye brow at her, fighting a smile from appearing over my mouth. She giggled in response.

"No. Not if we're having fun. I'm probably tired from doing nothing Jacob. I'm bored!"

"Ah huh," I responded with, kissing her on the mouth softly. Ness took it as an 'okay, fine' and smiled against my lips, pushing me onto my back before I pulled away. "I was meaning that to be loving, not sexual," I explained after a confused expression came over her face. Her eyes rolled before she slapped my chest playfully with a humph.

I laughed mentally and shook my head, thinking, _teenagers. They only have one thing on their mind._ Of course I had been the same way when I was a teen – and not to mention still could be sometimes . . . okay a lot of the time!

My arms rewrapped around Ness, laying back how I had been before. I stared at the photo frames sitting on the bedside table. The photo frames concealed old photos of us together from years back when Ness was literally just a child. I smiled while looking at them.

Ness was staring at them too. She picked one up from the table and wiped dust off of the frame's glass. The photo was of us together, sitting on the sand with the ocean of First Beach behind us. It was a cloudy day, of course, and the waves appeared to be violent in the photo. Ness looked like she was about ten at the time.

"Remember that day on First Beach when you tried to teach me how to drive a motorbike when I was six?" she asked, smiling while staring at my face.

Pulling my gaze away from the photos, my eyes connected with Renesmee's. I smiled crookedly. "Of course I do. You were just getting the hang of it when you couldn't remember how to use the breaks and drove straight into a mud puddle. You and the bike were covered from head to toe in stinky mud," I laughed. "Your mum was freaking out about you been hurt and Rosalie was freaky out about how to get you clean when you got home. You looked so funny!"

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. It had been a summer day and it was warm. There was a storm on the way and the ocean's waves were becoming wild. I was teaching Ness how to ride a motorbike unassisted. Bella was there at the house watching us while talking to Rachel.

It had taken quite a while for Ness to gain her balance on the motorbike and just when she was getting the hang of it, she realised she was heading towards a huge mud puddle at a high speed. She couldn't turn the bike around either. The ocean was on her left and more mud was on her right.

The bike sliced through the mud like a hot knife through butter, pouring over Ness and bike as it became earth bound again. The bike stopped in the middle of the puddle. I remember how Ness looked back at me running up to her. Using the back of her hand she wiped the mud from her eyes and blinked four times.

"I want to do that again!" she shouted in a high and exited tone as Bella ran up to her, worried as all hell while I couldn't stop laughing. Yes I was worried she was hurt, though between her looking like a swamp-monster and how she had literally screamed she wanted to do that again, I could not contain myself.

Ness laughed too with remembering back. "It took Rose three hours to get all that mud out of my hair. I have to say that day was worth it though. I had so much fun with you. We have to do that again Jacob!"

"I would love to do that again Ness," I smiled. "But this time, if you drive through that puddle of mud, I'm going to be the one who cleans you up! I didn't stop hearing about it from Rose for months!"

"Ha ha ha ha, oh Jacob! You are unbelievable. You know that?"

I smiled down on her. "Yeah, that's why you love me so much."

She giggled. "I wouldn't say that is the only reason."

"What are the others?" I quizzed, touching Ness's chin so her gaze met my sight. She smiled and I could have sworn in the very dim light we sat in, I could see her cheeks blush a faint red.

"Well. . ." she started with, trailing off for a moment before continuing. "You're so loyal to everyone you care and love. You stand up for people. You're warm and funny, caring and protective. People can count on you to be there when they need you or someone the most. There are a lot of reasons I love you Jacob. They're just a few."

I smiled hearing Nessie's words. I pulled her closer to my body as I kissed her again. I didn't know what to say really. I could feel my cheeks burning up.

Pulling away, another photo on the bedside table caught my attention. I smiled with seeing it, taking the frame into my grip. It was Ness's first day of school. She was all dressed up with me standing beside her in front of the school gates. It had been her choice to go to a real in Forks school. I was so proud of her that day, though I also missed her like crazy.

_The fall leaves fell around us as we walked towards the school Ness was attending. She walked beside me, wearing a red woollen hat and scarf, with a hand knitted jumper. Of course, they were all bought by Alice. It was early morning. Parents and kids were everywhere dropping off their children and saying goodbye._

"Have fun at school kiddo," _Emmett smiled, ruffling up Ness's hair._ "And don't let them boys pick on ya. You know what to do," _he added before winking with a smirk_.

"Emmett," _Edward muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head._

"Good luck Renesmee and have fun," _Alice chimed in her pixie tone, smiling widely_.

"You'll be popular in no time Renesmee," _Rose smiled._

_I rolled my eyes mentally while thinking, just hope she doesn't turn out like you in the end Rose. I heard Edward snicker, causing Rosalie to look back at me with one of her death glares. She then turned back to Ness_. "And maybe you'll have a little guy friend sooner or later to hang out with instead of mutt here," _she added._

_I growled lowly, making everyone laugh. I really didn't see what was so funny. Ness just giggled and replied_, "Don't think that'll be happening anytime soon Aunty Rose." _I was happy to hear that._

"Have fun honey," _Bella said with kissing Ness on the cheek and Edward giving her a hug, before she came to my side. _

_I leaned down to her level as Ness's arms enveloped around my neck as mine went around her small shoulders. She smiled shyly. I could tell she was slightly worried and afraid. She always showed her true self when I was around as she knew I wouldn't make a huge fuss of things like her parents and go overboard. _

"Call me if you need anything, okay_?" I whispered with a smile. "_Have fun Nessie_." I stood up and tussled up her hair. Ness giggled before taking a step back and walking through the school yard gates._

It was just another one of those memories that seemed just like yesterday it had happened. I placed the photo frame back on the bedside table and leaned back down into the covers, holding Ness closely to me.

The years had gone so quickly. She was just nineteen and already we were together and she had a three month old son, who looked more like six or seven. It was like in a blink of an eye Ness had grown up. How had time gone by so quickly?

I closed my eyes, pressing my lips to the back of Ness's neck while brushing her skin. She moaned lightly and gripped my hand. I had been half asleep and hadn't really realised what I was doing.

"Sorry," I murmured, as she turned around in my arms to see my face. She was blushing again. I watched as her lips pursed into a line. My hand slowly ran down the side of her face when her eyes met mine. They seemed slightly glassy.

"Are you alright?" I asked huskily in a low tone, running my hand down the side of her cheek again.

"Yeah, I just. . . I've been meaning to _show_ you something all day."

"What is it?"

"Nahuel took a DNA test for William. We got the tests back today. . ." She trailed off for a moment. My eyes stayed focused on Ness's face in wonder of what she was going to say next. But Ness didn't say anything. Instead, her hand cupped my face as I saw a vision. She was looking down on a page with letters and numbers on it. It had my full name on the paper with the letter H and a number beside it, along with William, Ness and Nahuel, though the number and letters beside their name was different to mine. When the vision ended, my eyes narrowed down upon Ness. She was staring up at me. I abruptly sensed something different about her.

"What does it mean?"

"There's no possibility that William is Nahuel's, Jacob. He's yours," she smiled faintly, still touching my cheek.

I bit my lower lip while smiling. I could feel my eyes become moist around the corners and for what reason I really had no idea. I guess I was just so happy about finally knowing truth about Will. It was clear why and how we had bonded so fast now with the first time I had seen him. How he had ran up to me without fear was like he already knew who I was to him. Maybe deep down he really did know. It felt like I had just turned into a father in a blink of an eye. It was something I had always wanted my whole life. Now I finally had it, I felt a little over whelmed, though it was in a good way. I felt as though I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it – I thought girls only got that?

Then so many questions came into my mind: would William be a wolf one day? How old would he really be when his first shift comes? Would the pack accept him? Did Nahuel know yet? What did he think? Did his father now? My mind was swimming with questions.

The whole time I had slipped into that deep dazed state, I hadn't noticed Ness had fallen asleep beside me. I nudged her slightly. "Ness wake up. You can't go to sleep yet," I said softly.

"So tired. . ." she replied, in a muffled voice against my chest.

"Ness, just focus on my voice, okay? Does Nahuel know yet?"

"Yes. He knows. He really doesn't care."

_Well that's good I guess_, I thought. At least he wasn't going to be pissed with me for it too. I felt Ness slip into sleep again less than a second after she had spoken. She was really starting to worry me now.

"Ness wake up! Stay with me baby," I whispered huskily. My voice was cracked from fear. I feathered her neck with my lips, hoping it would bring her attention back to earth.

"Ness!"

"Jacob. . ." she murmured so faintly I had hardly heard her. Her eyes stayed closed as her hand touched me once more. The vision was of our first night together when she got back home. The vision confused me. Why would she be showing me that now? Then I saw her hand resting on her stomach as I felt a hard kick through the vision.

What . . . was that? My eyes narrowed again, watching Renesmee's face after the vision had stopped. Her eyes were still closed and I noticed how her heartbeat was slowing again. Then it dawned on me. The scenes . . . the visions . . . she was pregnant again . . .

"Ness wake up! You need to wake up now!" I shouted through commanding growls. "Ness you've got to wake up," I whispered in her ear, holding her tightly within my arms. I took her hand and squeezed it hard in hope maybe a slight amount of sharp pain would wake her. But it did nothing.

"Ness wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOK TWO, COMING 2012<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so this is the final chapter for book one of Imprinted to be Yours. Thank you for all of you who have read and supported this story so far. I love seeing and hearing how much you all enjoy this story, so keep it coming in!<strong>

**So book two will be up early 2012, with even more adventures between Ness and Jacob! Is Ness really pregnant again? What will happen if the Volturi find out?**

**You'll all see soon enough!**

**I hope you all have Happy Holidays! Have a safe and good one!**

**Love ya guys and see you in the New Year!**

**- Sky x**


End file.
